One fine mess -- traduction de Barbie Shoes
by Not gonna die
Summary: Régina se contracta de douleur, et pendant un instant, elle crut qu'elle allait devoir prendre la même position que cette femme accroupie devant elle. 'Vous êtes enceinte ' demanda-t-elle en murmurant, l'air grave. Pour toute réponse, la blonde se tourna et vomit de nouveau dans les toilettes. SwanQueen / Grossesse magique
1. Chapitre 1

**ONE FINE MESS**

 **Bonjour à tous, me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle traduction qui j'espère vous plaira. Cette fiction comporte 9 chapitres.**

 **Merci à Barbie Shoes de m'avoir laissé traduire et publier sa fiction.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre, et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis à la fin.**

* * *

Un son incongru réveilla Régina en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle perçut les gémissements d'une personne en train de vomir, et sortit immédiatement du lit, inquiète que son fils soit tombé malade. Un nouveau bruit, puis un autre gémissement, et Régina réalisa que cette pauvre âme en peine n'était en rien son fils, mais plutôt une adulte. Henry allait bien aussi la brune prit l'air ennuyé par ce dérangement, bien décidée à rappeler à sa grossière locataire que dans cette maison, _certaines personnes_ essayaient de se reposer, _merci bien !_

Elle retapa son oreiller, plaça sa tête dessus puis ferma les yeux, essayant de profiter du temps qui lui restait. Un nouveau pathétique gémissement raisonna dans la maison, brisant le silence, et à son plus grand désarroi, Régina se rendit compte que le fait qu'Emma Swan soit la responsable ne l'empêcha pas de s'inquiéter.

A contrecœur, ou du moins à moitié, elle sortit du lit et alluma la lampe, laissant ses yeux s'adapter quelques instants avant de descendre sans grande hâte dans le hall. Emma avait bien une tendance à sauver la vie du Maire elle pouvait donc en retour au moins aller voir ce qui arrivait à cette encombrante personne.

La porte était ouverte, ainsi Régina ne prit pas la peine de s'annoncer, entrant dans la salle de bain comme si elle en avait tous les droits. Elle y trouva la figure pâle encadrée de ses cheveux dorés bouclés, entourant de ses bras la cuvette en porcelaine. Cette femme qui, à présent, dormait chaque nuit dans la chambre attenante à la sienne était une véritable plaie et sa bête noire. L'idée de caresser son dos effleura son esprit, même si cela serait considéré comme un geste trop familier, en particulier après... Tout le reste.

A la place, Régina se redressa légèrement, même si l'attention de la blonde était occupée ailleurs. Pour le moment, Emma ne méritait absolument pas sa compassion car il était évident qu'elle avait elle-même provoqué cet état, ainsi la brune alourdit son ton pour la réprimander : ''Si vous voulez vivre ici, vous allez devoir apprendre à faire plus attention aux autres. Être bourrée n'est en rien une excuse à ce tapage à cette heure de la nuit.'' Ses mains claquèrent instinctivement sur ses hanches comme elle ne recevait aucune réponse. ''Et si Henry vous avait trouvée dans cet état ?''

''Va te faire foutre, Régina,'' grogna la blonde, se retournant suffisamment pour ne pas avoir l'air de parler à la cuvette. ''Je ne suis pas bourrée.''

''Est-ce la grippe ?'' demanda la brune qui s'adoucit légèrement tout en s'inquiétant pour le bien-être de la blonde. Emma secoua la tête tristement.

''Eh bien, qu'avez-vous dans ce cas ?'' répondit Régina d'un ton bien plus méchant que prévu, incapable de ressentir de la compassion à cette heure de la nuit. ''Car je jure devant Dieu que si vous me dîtes que vous êtes enceinte-''

Elle se tut brusquement alors que le regard terrifié et médusé de la blonde se tourna vers elle, tandis qu'elle aperçut nettement que les couleurs disparaissaient du visage de cette dernière, lui laissant un teint blême. Régina se contracta de douleur, et pendant un instant, elle crut qu'elle allait devoir prendre la même position que cette femme accroupie devant elle.

''Vous êtes enceinte ?'' demanda-t-elle en murmurant, l'air grave. Pour toute réponse, la blonde se tourna et vomit de nouveau dans les toilettes.

La brune se maudit en réalisant qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'être blessée. Ce qu'Emma faisait de son temps – et de son corps – n'était en rien ses affaires. Ce n'était pas parce que de son coté elle était heureuse de jouer à la parfaite petite famille avec son fils et sa mère biologique qu'il en était de même pour cette dernière.

''Qui est le père, dans ce cas ?'' demande le Maire, sans se soucier du fait que ça ne la regardait en rien. Cela l'énervait que leur famille ne soit pas suffisante pour la blonde et elle devait savoir, même si aucune réponse ne pourrait enlever ce poids formé sur ses épaules. Quelqu'un s'était incrusté dans leur bulle, la déchirant pour s'y introduire. Emma ne serait pas la seule à être atteinte par cette idiote responsabilité. Régina le serait aussi. Leur fils également. _Leur famille._

'Cher Dieu', elle se mit à prier, 's'il vous plaît faites que ce ne soit pas le pirate. S'il vous plaît, _s'il vous plaît_ , pas le pirate'.

''Je...'' bégaya Emma, se détournant enfin de la cuvette tout en reprenant sa respiration. ''Je ne sais pas.''

''Vous ne _savez_ pas ?'' s'exclama la brune avec indignation. ''Combien de _possibilités_ pourrait-il y avoir ?'' Elle ne comprenait pas quand la blonde avait pu trouver du temps pour une monticule de rendez-vous si bien qu'elle ne puisse même pas _savoir_ qui était le père. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle ne comprenait pas comment.

''Aucune !'' répondit Emma en criant, puis elle recula, et le silence se fit comme les deux femmes écoutaient pour voir si leur fils avait été réveillé par leur dispute. Tout cet arrangement s'était fait pour lui donner un environnement stable, ce qui n'incluait pas de se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit au son des disputes de ses mères. Seul le silence se fit entendre, et les deux femmes soupirèrent, rassurées. Puis Emma se leva du sol comme elles reprenaient leur discussion plus calmement.

''Miss Swan,'' souffla Régina, ''Avez-vous vraiment besoin que je vous rappelle l'histoire de la cigogne ?''

''Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !'' répondit Emma avec le même dédain. ''Je suis sérieuse, Régina. La seule personne avec qui j'ai été récemment c'est...'' Elle perdit ses mots, le regard posé honteusement sur le sol au moment où elle murmura, ''Eh bien, tu sais.'' Régina le savait très bien. Elle savait exactement de quoi parlait Emma, mais elles n'en avaient jamais parlé. Et ne le feraient certainement pas maintenant.

''Rumpelstiltskin,'' lâcha Régina après un bref et étrange silence. Emma la regarda d'un air incrédule. ''Non... Pas ça. Je ne parle pas du père. Mais je suis certaine que tu n'es pas la Vierge Marie. Rumple sera capable de nous aider, j'en suis certaine.''

''D'accord,'' concéda la blonde, bien plus rapidement que ce à quoi Régina s'attendait. Mais là encore, on était au beau milieu de la nuit et elle avait passé, elle ne savait combien de temps, à être malade. Peut-être qu'elle n'était que fatiguée. ''Nous pourrons aller le voir demain matin. Bonne nuit, Régina.''

Mais la brune ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait déchiquetée de l'intérieur pour la forcer à avaler ses boyaux, laissant à leur passage une douleur affreuse au niveau de sa gorge, de sa poitrine puis de son estomac. Comme si le vide était encore à explorer.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela ruiner leur vie si bien construite, déjà bien équilibrée. Elle ne laisserait pas cette grossesse être la cause de leur perte. Elles iraient voir Gold dans la matinée afin de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

 **OoOoOoO**

''Nous avons un problème,'' annonça Régina d'un ton sec, en faisant irruption dans la boutique de Rumpelstitskin telle une tempête, Emma essayant tant bien que mal de suivre derrière.

''Eh bien bonjour à vous aussi, votre majesté,'' répondit-il dans un sourire suffisant. La brune ignora son sarcasme, n'étant pas d'humeur gentille, pourtant elle fit tout de même attention à ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire pour ne pas se le mettre à dos. Toute cette situation la mettait à cran, et elle avait du mal à rester courtoise à cause de son manque de sommeil.

''Emma est enceinte,'' dit-elle en serrant les dents, espérant que cela suffirait pour faire comprendre à l'homme l'ampleur de la situation.

Ce n'était clairement pas ce que Rumpelstitskin s'attendait à entendre, et Régina perçut une lueur blessée dans son regard. Elle se demanda si ce qui le blessait était de savoir que le second enfant de la blonde n'était pas de Neal, sachant que l'homme était mort en étant toujours amoureux d'Emma et que celle-ci était apparemment passée à autre chose. Pauvre idiot, se moqua Regina en pensant à Neal, faisant fi des chaînes d'empathie qui lui tiraillaient le cœur au regard de sa malchance.

Rumple ne montra rien de ses sentiments, à part une faible surprise, réservé comme toujours.

''Dois-je vous dire : Toutes mes félicitations ou bien toutes mes condoléances ?'' demanda-t-il directement à Emma.

''Tout dépend,'' coupa Régina, ignorant la moue vexée d'Emma ne sachant pas si c'était son interruption ou son commentaire qui l'avaient provoquée. ''Nous avons besoin de savoir qui est le père.''

''Eh bien, plutôt occupée, n'est-ce pas ?'' fit remarquer Rumple d'un ton supérieur.

Emma commença à s'agiter.

''Non pas que cela ne vous _regarde_ ,'' cracha-t-elle, ses hormones en ébullition, ''mais non. Tout le _contraire_ même. Je ne suis pas sortie avec un homme depuis...'' Emma s'arrêta, s'agaçant légèrement en essayant de compter. ''Ça fait un moment, d'accord ?'' Elle laissa finalement tomber et soupira d'un air dramatique.

''C'est assez mystérieux, dans ce cas n'est-ce pas ?'' Rumple hocha la tête, et continua de manière sarcastique. ''J'aime bien les mystères intéressants. Voyons voir ce que nous pouvons découvrir.''

Les deux femmes le regardèrent avec anticipation. Il se déplaça derrière son comptoir pour prendre, parmi toutes ses autres babioles, une boule de cristal puis s'approchant d'Emma, il déposa l'objet sur la vitrine placée à côté d'eux. ''Puis-je ?'' demanda-t-il, montrant de la main le ventre, encore plat, de la blonde. La jeune femme jeta un regard inquiet à Régina qui fit un petit hochement de tête pour l'encourager, se délectant en silence du fait qu'Emma se soit tournée vers elle – _lui_ faisant confiance – même pour un simple encouragement.

Rumple posa délicatement sa main sur le ventre de la blonde, et les deux femmes reculèrent instinctivement. La seule idée que quelqu'un mette ses mains sur Emma suffisait à faire sortir de ses gonds la brune, bien qu'elle essaya de mettre ce sentiment de côté. C'était clair que quelqu'un avait touché Emma Swan de manière bien plus intime que ce geste. Régina allait devoir s'y faire.

Rumple plaça son autre main sur la boule de cristal et retourna son attention sur l'objet magique. Ce qu'il voyait à l'intérieur de l'orbe restait invisible pour Régina, aussi elle reporta son attention sur la blonde qui avait l'air toujours autant dérangée de ce contact intime. Donnant l'air de vouloir enlever ce bras à tout moment. Régina lui fit passer un message dans un sourire réconfortant : si Gold tentait quoi que ce soit, elle lui couperait une jambe. Emma se détendit un peu, et le sourire de la brune s'étendit, fière de l'effet qu'elle avait sur cette femme.

Cette joie fut de courte durée. Rumple laissa échapper un gloussement amusé et même si Régina ne pouvait pas voir son expression, le simple fait qu'il puisse trouver la situation amusante lui fit froid dans le dos.

''Eh bien, Régina,'' ricana-t-il, en retirant ses mains pour se tourner vers elle. ''Toutes ces années, et je n'ai jamais su que vous aviez un penchant pour l'autre sexe.''

Le Maire n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de rougir. Ce n'était certes pas une nouveauté pour Emma, clairement, mais quelque chose en elle lui disait que le timing pour cette découverte n'était pas une coïncidence.

''Sûrement parce que cela ne vous regardait pas, et _cela ne vous regarde_ toujours pas,'' répondit-elle avec toute l'indignation qu'elle avait rassemblée. ''Et ce n'est pas comme si cela avait un rapport avec le problème actuel.''

''En effet, vos préférences ne m'intéressent pas,'' répondit-il de façon impassible. ''Mais elles sont plus que révélatrices.''

Régina secoua la tête, l'air confus, de plus en plus perplexe en voyant les yeux d'Emma s'arrondir.

''Oh, ne me dites pas que...'' répondit Emma d'une voix traînante, les mots étaient si lourds du poids de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir ou entendre de ridicule dans sa vie.

Le sourire de Rumple s'étendit encore plus à cette remarque. ''Il semblerait qu'il soit d'usage que je vous félicite _toutes les deux_.''

Sa dernière phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le ventre de Régina. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Ce qu'il disait ne pouvait être vrai, en aucune façon. Elle n'avait pas cette... cette _habilité_. Elle ne pouvait pas être responsable de la grossesse de la blonde. Emma allait être furieuse. Cela ne pouvait pas être elle.

''C'est impossible !'' hurla la brune, sur le point de paniquer. ''C'est... c'est absurde !''

''Ce qui est absurde est le manque d'éducation sexuel dans la Forêt Enchantée,'' soupira Rumple. ''Laissez-moi vous donner une petite leçon, d'accord ?''

Régina roula des yeux. ''Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour-''

''Complétez ce qui suit,'' la coupa Rumple. ''La magie découle de nos... ?''

En aucun cas Régina n'allait participer à ce petit jeu. ''Tout ceci est ridicule,'' souffla-t-elle, certaine qu'il s'agissait encore d'un mensonge de la part de cet homme.

''Émotions,'' répondit Emma, se prêtant à contre cœur au jeu lorsque la brune refusa. Elles se regardèrent un instant, chacune s'accusant silencieusement de ne pas soutenir l'autre. ''La magie découle de nos émotions.''

''Bien joué, Emma,'' encouragea Rumple de façon condescendante. ''Je te donne un A+. Deuxième question : Quelle partie du corps est la plus impliquée pour l'expulsion de la magie ?''

Il porta son regard sur le Maire avec une expression sur le visage qui signifiait : _'Vous devriez aussi répondre car sinon on va attendre là toute la journée.'_ Régina roula des yeux à nouveau.

''Je suppose qu'il s'agit _des mains_.'' Elle ricana et posa ses bras sur ses hanches.

''Excellent !'' Rumple claqua des mains de façon sarcastique. ''Et maintenant, question bonus : Comment une femme fait-elle pour donner du plaisir à une autre femme au lit ?''

Et d'un coup, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent. Ces mots sortis de sa bouche firent reculer la brune, et cette question lui sembla tellement inappropriée qu'elle en fut abasourdie et bouche bée. Elle écarta les doigts, le doute s'incrustant en elle.

''Tu es en train de dire que je me retrouve en cloque car les doigts de Régina sont entrés en moi ?!'' Le ton et le langage cru d'Emma firent sursauter la brune.

''Emma !'' s'exclama-t-elle, mortifiée par l'admission de la blonde sur ce qu'elles avaient fait, sur ce qu'elles n'osaient discuter en privé dans la maison qu'elles partageaient. Emma eut le bon sens de sembler un peu désolée pour son emportement.

''Il semblerait,'' répondit Rumple, ne faisait rien pour cacher son amusement.

Elles n'étaient même pas en couple ce qui tracassa grandement Régina, sentant un poids dans sa poitrine. Cela n'avait été qu'une nuit. Une seule et luxurieuse nuit qui n'était pas supposée mener à plus. Une seule nuit. C'était ce qu'Emma avait dit. Qu'allaient-elles dire aux gens ? Et à leur fils ?

''Régina et moi allons avoir un bébé,'' répéta encore une fois Emma, comme si le fait de rabâcher cette phrase l'aidait à la comprendre.

''Une fille, en fait,'' dit Rumple d'un air suffisant. ''Vu que je n'ai pas vu de chromosome Y, l'enfant sera sans aucun doute une fille.''

''Une fille ?'' murmura la brune pour elle-même, cette précision rendant les faits encore plus réels. Elle s'était souvent demandé ce que cela ferait d'avoir une petite fille. Des images de poupées, de goûters et de cheveux bruns attachés avec des rubans traversèrent l'esprit de Régina. Ou peut-être préférerait-elle des Bds et monter dans les arbres comme son frère, s'enfuyant car leur mère leur courrait après avec un peigne dans les mains. Qu'importe l'imagination de la brune et la personnalité qu'elle pourrait avoir, l'enfant allait devenir très, très réelle.

''Tiens les règles de science s'appliquent à nouveau ?'' Le commentaire sarcastique de la blonde ramena Régina à la réalité. Elle ne manqua pas de voir les mains de la blonde venir tenir son ventre, ni le soupir qui suivit. C'était évidemment qu'Emma tentait de masquer avec habilité ses émotions.

''Shérif, vous semblez un peu pâle,'' dit Rumple, lançant un sourire cynique à Régina. Puis il ajouta : ''mais dans un sens, je comprends.''

''Gardez vos remarques, lutin !'' répondit la brune d'un ton sec, espérant que l'homme ne remarquerait pas les doutes qui l'assaillaient sur le fait qu'elle soit la cause de cette pâleur.

Elle reporta son regard sur Emma, se désolant de ne pouvoir s'approcher pour pouvoir la réconforter, même si elle n'était pas certaine d'être bien reçue. ''Tout va bien ?''

''Je vais bien,'' insista Emma, luttant pour reprendre une respiration régulière. ''Ces nausées matinales me fatiguent énormément.''

''Les toilettes sont au fond de la pièce, très chère,'' dit Rumple sans aucune compassion. ''Si vous sentez que allez être mal, je vous demanderai de vous y diriger.''

La blonde s'apprêta à refuser, mais elle eut un haut-le-cœur. ''Excusez-moi un instant,'' dit-elle en respirant bruyamment tout en s'enfuyant vers les toilettes.

Régina se demanda si oui ou non elle devait l'accompagner.

Elle était allée vérifier comment allait Emma la nuit précédente alors qu'elle n'était que sa colocataire. Mais à présent, elle portait son enfant et, veiller sur elle était sûrement son rôle.

Cependant, là encore, la blonde n'était pas sa compagne. Le Maire décida alors que la jeune femme serait mieux seule, sans audience.

''Je dois demander,'' commença Régina pendant que Rumple rangeait la boule de cristal en lieu sûr. ''Je possède de la magie blanche, mais également de la magie noire. Le bébé, est-ce qu'elle...''

''Ne vous inquiétez pas,'' répondit-il, ''cette enfant est le résultat de la magie blanche.''

A l'entente de ces mots, la brune se sentit soulagée, pourtant elle était toujours un peu inquiète. Il y avait tellement de noirceur cachée dans son passé, dans son cœur, et même dans sa magie. La seule pensée de transmettre ne serait-ce qu'un fond d'obscurité à son enfant innocente paraissait terrifiante.

''Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?'' demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, apeurée.

Sans rien manquer, Rumple répondit, ''Car vous êtes amoureuse d'elle.''

Régina sursauta à l'entente de ces mots prononcés à haute voix. ''Emma ?'' souffla-t-elle, ''je ne pense pas, non.''

Mais c'était un piètre mensonge et la brune le savait. Elle cherchait à ignorer ce sentiment, à l'enfouir en elle, mais il était bien là. Elle était totalement amoureuse d'une femme qui n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Une femme qui ne voulait rien de plus qu'un toit, une situation coparentale, une soirée d'une nuit et une amie occasionnelle. Encore cinq années et elle aurait été enfin libre, forcée de voir Emma seulement pendant les vacances et les repas familiaux. A présent, elle était de retour à la case départ et Régina se résigna à ne jamais pouvoir se débarrasser de cette femme de devoir passer sa vie entière presque à ses côtés, mais pourtant si loin d'elle.

Bien entendu, Rumple vit son mensonge aussi facilement qu'il aurait trouvé la solution d'une charade. ''La magie découle de nos émotions, Régina,'' dit-il à nouveau. ''Et ce n'est pas la magie d'Emma qui l'a rendue enceinte. En fait, elle semblait dégoûter que ce soit _toi_ qui ait causé cette grossesse.''

Cela la blessa. Régina sentit la douleur parcourir son corps. Il était cruel et il le savait, utilisant toutes ses incertitudes contre elle. Elle haleta soudainement, sentant cette souffrance dans sa poitrine, la gorgée serrée. Ces paroles avaient fait de sacrés dégâts mais Régina ne le lui montrerait pas, transformant plutôt sa douleur en colère. ''Ou peut-être qu'elle s'inquiète car l'impossible est devenu possible et a conduit à un enfant dont personne ne voulait !''

''Hey !'' La voix furieuse d'Emma fit changer la brune d'humeur, la faisant passer d'énervée à terrifiée. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, découvrant le shérif debout, une main reposant sur son ventre et un air renfrogné sur le visage. ''Ne parle pas de mon enfant de cette façon !''

'' _Notre_ enfant,'' corrigea Régina, le cœur brisé une nouvelle fois. ''C'est _notre_ enfant, Emma.''

''Ah oui ? Eh bien, tu devrais peut-être agir en conséquence dans ce cas.'' La blonde passa à côté d'eux et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cette fois, Régina n'hésita pas et la suivit, ne prenant pas même la peine d'un signe de tête pour saluer Rumple.

''Emma, attends !'' cria-t-elle, avant de courir pour la rejoindre, surprise qu'elle soit déjà si loin. ''Emma, s'il te plaît, je suis désolée !''

Une fois qu'elle l'eut atteinte, elle lui attrapa le bras pour l'encourager à se retourner vers elle. Emma se détendit immédiatement. Le cœur de Régina se serra quand la blonde se tourna vers elle et qu'elle vit des larmes de colère couler le long de ses joues, encore rouges.

''Je commence juste à m'habituer à ce rôle de mère avec Henry, tu sais ?'' Le shérif sanglota, ''je ne sais même pas comment on fait pour s'occuper d'un bébé. Les seules choses que je connaisse viennent des souvenirs que tu m'as montré, mais qui dit que je pourrai vraiment m'en occuper ? Je veux juste...'' elle retint ses larmes et renifla à nouveau, ''je ne veux pas le faire seule.''

''Ce ne sera pas le cas,'' répondit la brune en essuyant les larmes de la jeune femme, souhaitant qu'elle puisse rester à ses côtés pour le restant de sa vie si nécessaire, qu'importe à quel point cela pourrait être blessant. ''Je te promets que ce ne sera pas le cas. Nous le ferons ensemble.''

''Tu dois la vouloir, d'accord ?'' l'implora Emma. ''Il faut _absolument_ qu'elle soit désirée.''

Soudain, Régina comprit le problème : l'importance de ses paroles sur Emma, qui n'avait jamais eu de famille ou de lieu qu'elle puisse appeler ''maison'', et qui avait perdu tout espoir d'être un jour désirée ou même d'appartenir à un endroit.

''C'est le cas, Emma,'' répondit la brune d'un ton ferme. ''Je la veux, je te le promets. J'ai juste dit qu'aucune de nous n'avait prévu cette grossesse. Mais maintenant que tu es enceinte, je ne voudrais en rien revenir en arrière.'' En prononçant ces mots, elle se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient vrais et combien elle désirait être la mère de cette petite fille. Leur _fille_. Oubliant toute prudence, elle enlaça la blonde, rapprochant son corps du sien pour lui murmurer : ''Je la veux. Je la veux _tellement_.''

Emma hochant de la tête en signe de compréhension, s'agrippant au dos de la brune et retenant sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit forcée d'expirer. Quand enfin elle la lâcha, la blonde fit un petit sourire embarrassé en essuyant les traces de larmes de son visage.

''Désolée,'' murmura-t-elle d'un petit rire embarrassé, ''je suppose que les hormones jouent pas mal sur mon humeur ces jours-ci.''

''Ce n'est pas grave, ma chère.'' Régina fit un sourire tendre, ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir celui d'Emma.

''Je devrais probablement aller travailler'' dit le shérif en traînant des pieds, ''on... se voit à la maison ?''

La brune hocha la tête et, avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui arrivait, Emma se s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un chaste baiser au coin de sa bouche. Régina sentit des papillonnements douloureux chatouiller son ventre, et son cœur faillit exploser.

''Merci, Régina,'' dit timidement la blonde en se reculant doucement, se tournant au dernier moment pour lui faire de nouveau face. ''Je, euh..., je suis contente, tu sais. Que tu sois sa mère.''

Surprise par cette phrase et toujours sous le choc du baiser, Régina ne put que hocher la tête et sourire. Emma haussa les épaules, arborant toujours un sourire timide en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille puis, elle se tourna pour s'éloigner.

Cette situation était un joli pétrin. La brune soupira en caressant l'endroit où Emma avait posé ses lèvres. Il s'agissait d'une vraie pagaille, et le Maire fut abasourdie de réaliser à quel point elle voulait participer à tout cela.

* * *

 _Et voilà le premier chapitre terminé. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, cela m'encouragera à aller plus vite pour la suite ;)_

 _Je vous dis à bientôt :)_

 _Je remercie Summerspell pour son aide et ses conseils toujours extras :3_


	2. Chapitre 2

**One Fine Mess – Chapitre 2**

 **Bonjour à tous, merci pour cet accueil, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, en particulier les guests à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, vous êtes vraiment super.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :D**

* * *

Régina regarda, dans un mélange d'horreur et de fascination, Emma avaler fourchette après fourchette ses pancakes trempés de sirop d'érable. Elle en était à sa deuxième pile et sa faim semblait insatiable.

''Tu te _rends compte_ que dans l'expression 'manger pour deux','' commença la brune, avec une expression de dégoût, ''la deuxième personne est censée être le bébé, non pas un bûcheron, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Hilarant,'' répondit le shérif, impassible, tout en mâchant avec un air appréciatif. ''Ça fait des semaines que je n'arrive pas à manger. J'ai la dalle.''

Emma dévorait son repas avec une férocité sauvage, sans la moindre manière. Mais, sans doute le pire dans tout cela, était que Régina trouvait la scène très... _mignonne_. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être dans sa vie si touchée à la vue de quelqu'un assis à une table, jambes croisées, recroquevillé sur son plat tout en léchant sa fourchette pour récupérer le sirop restant.

Oh, comme elle détestait être amoureuse d'Emma Swan.

''D'accord'', répondit la brune, ''mais ne viens pas pleurer après sa naissance pour le poids que tu devras perdre.''

Emma sembla y réfléchir, s'arrêtant de mâcher pour jeter un coup d'œil sur son assiette. Quelques instants plus tard, elle haussa simplement les épaules puis se jeta à nouveau sur son plat. Régina résista à l'envie de sourire face à ce soudain retour à l'état sauvage de la femme pour une assiette de pancakes. Elle était plus que tout rassurée de voir qu'Emma avait retrouvé son appétit.

Un mois environ s'était écoulé depuis leur visite chez Rumpelstiltskin, et Emma était dans sa quatorzième semaine de grossesse. Arrivée au second trimestre, les nausées matinales s'étaient stoppées comme par magie, au grand soulagement des deux femmes. Mais à présent, il fallait gérer un nouveau dilemme.

''Tu sais, il va falloir qu'on commence à en parler,'' commença Régina en prenant des gants. ''Ça commence à se voir.''

''Pas du tout !'' souffla Emma, indignée en plaçant une main sur son ventre. Il était vrai que cela ne se voyait pas encore, bien qu'elle semblait avoir largement profité de la nourriture d'un buffet à volonté.

''Si tu veux continuer de te persuader que _tout cela_ n'est juste dû qu'aux pancakes, '' dit Régina en montrant son ventre, ''fais comme bon te semble. Mais les gens vont commencer à le remarquer, et je n'ai pas l'intention de mentir à Henry.''

''Henry,'' grogna la blonde, en plaçant sa tête entre ses mains. ''Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de comment le lui annoncer.''

Depuis le moment où Rumple leur avait annoncé qu'elle était la mère de ce bébé, Régina était tourmentée par cette situation.

Elle ne voulait pas expliquer à son fils le concept d'une aventure d'un soir ou le moment de passion entre deux adultes, mais elles ne pouvaient pas lui laisser penser que cette nuit représentait plus que ça. Ce ne serait pas juste pour Henry.

''Nous devons lui dire la vérité,'' dit Régina, sans laisser aucune autre possibilité. La blonde grimaça, mais ne discuta pas. ''J'ai autant hâte de lui en parler que toi, pourtant il est assez grand pour comprendre, et il a le droit de savoir ce qu'il y a – ou plutôt _ce qu'il n'y a pas_ – entre nous.''

La brune avait toujours une part d'elle qui était blessée quand elle reconnaissait verbalement que ses sentiments n'étaient pas retournés. Et c'était cette même partie qui espérait toujours, même faiblement, que la blonde réfute ses mots et lui dise qu'elle a tort.

''Tu as raison,'' soupira Emma, comme Régina s'était attendue. ''On lui dira demain, quand il rentra de l'école.''

 **OoOoOoO**

L'atmosphère de la pièce était tendue comme les deux mères attendaient que leur fils rentre de l'école. Cela n'allait pas être simple à expliquer, et elles ne pouvaient pas savoir comment il allait réagir.

Elles portèrent leur attention sur les bruits de pas franchissant la porte.

''Henry,'' appela Régina dès qu'elles entendirent la porte d'entrée se fermer. ''Pourrais-tu venir dans le salon ?''

''Salut mamans,'' dit le garçon en posant son sac de cours au sol. ''Quoi de neuf ?''

''Assieds-toi, gamin,'' répondit la blonde nerveusement. ''Ta mère et moi devons te parler de quelque chose.''

''Tout va bien ?'' demande Henry, remarquant immédiatement l'anxiété dans la voix de la blonde. ''Quelqu'un est blessé ? Y-a-t-il un nouveau méchant que nous devons affronter ?''

''Tout le monde va bien, mon chéri,'' assura Régina, incitant délicatement le garçon à s'asseoir sur le canapé. ''Ce dont nous devons discuter avec toi est... compliqué.''

''Plus compliqué que d'être lié à tous les personnages de conte de fée ?'' plaisanta Henry pour apaiser ses mères. Emma et Régina partagèrent un regard complice, qui frustrait toujours leur fils comme il n'arrivait jamais à déchiffrer ce qu'elles pensaient.

''Oui,'' continua la brune. ''Quelque chose s'est produit, entre ta mère et moi-''

''Tu ne comptes pas déménager, n'est-ce pas ?'' interrompit Henry en se tournant vers Emma. Régina ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir victorieuse que son fils ne se soit pas inclus dedans. Une petite partie d'elle craignait parfois qu'Henry choisisse Emma à sa place, si un jour il devait faire un choix. ''J'aime vraiment que tu sois là. Que vous soyez là _toutes les deux_.''

''Je ne vais nulle part. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement,'' répondit Emma en faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui fit sourire le garçon et le détendit.

''Eh bien, quoi dans ce cas ? Vous sortez ensemble ?'' demanda-t-il avec désinvolture. Le cœur de Régina fit un bond à cette pensée, prise par surprise par cette question inattendue, et pourtant complètement valable.

''N-Non,'' bégaya-t-elle sans grâce. Ignorant le regard confus de la femme assise en face d'elle, la brune reprit en expliquant consciencieusement. ''Nous ne sommes pas en couple. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous, _une fois_ ,'' elle insista beaucoup sur ce mot, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher la bombe. ''Et ce quelque chose a donné lieu à... une grossesse.''

Henry crispa son visage, l'air confus. Il ressemblait tellement à Emma à ce cet instant-là que le cœur du Maire se serra. Il regarda chacune de ses mères plusieurs fois. ''Qui le porte ?'' demanda-t-il enfin. Emma leva la main, l'air coupable, et les yeux d'Henry s'illuminèrent. ''Je vais être grand frère ?''

''Ouais,'' sourit Emma, son angoisse disparaissant en voyant son excitation non contenue. Elle passa la main sur son ventre avec tendresse. ''Tu vas avoir une petite sœur.''

''Génial !'' Henry leva le poing en l'air. Si rien d'autre de positif ne sortait de cette conversation gênante et pénible, c'était un soulagement de savoir que le garçon n'était pas énervé à l'idée d'avoir une petite sœur. Aucune de ses mères ne voulaient qu'il ait l'impression d'être remplacé, ou qu'il ne leur suffisait pas. ''Mais attendez,'' il se stoppa, ayant l'air encore confus, ''qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec maman ? Et qui est le père du bébé ?''

Imitant Emma, Régina leva à présent la main. ''Il semblerait que ce soit moi.''

Pendant quelques instants, un moment gênant, Henry ne fit que de les regarder, chacune leur tour, la bouche ouverte en essayant de comprendre cet aveu surprenant. Régina attendit patiemment en serrant un poing sur sa jambe, espérant que la blonde soit assez proche pour lui prendre la main et la rassurer. Elle se sentait toujours en sécurité avec Emma.

''Vous avez fait un bébé _ensemble_ , '' demanda le garçon doucement, dès qu'il eut assemblé les pièces du puzzle.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête d'un air mal assuré.

''Mais...'' il secoua la tête, '' _comment_?''

''Crois-moi, gamin,'' Emma fit un petit rire sec, ''on pourrait t'expliquer de la même façon que Rumple nous l'a fait, mais je pense que savoir les détails du comment tes parents ont fait un enfant risquent de te donner des images qui vont te traumatiser à vie.''

''Dégueu,'' Henry grimaça, l'air suffisamment marqué à cette idée.

''La magie est la réponse la plus simple,'' expliqua Régina et voyant un air inquiet se répandre sur le visage de son fils, elle ajouta : ''De la bonne magie. La magie blanche a crée cet enfant.''

Henry resta silencieux pendant un instant, ce qui fit retourner l'estomac de la brune. Il avait été tellement excité à l'idée qu'Emma ait un enfant, mais que faire s'il rejetait l'implication de Régina ? Il pourrait penser qu'il s'agisse d'une sorte de piège maléfique. Ou simplement penser qu'elle avait corrompu la blonde. Bien sûr qu'Henry l'aimait, elle le savait, mais lui faire confiance était une autre paire de manche. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la confiance qu'elle avait pu gagner auprès de lui.

''D'accord, cool,'' dit-il enfin, ce qui eut pour effet de rassurer la brune. ''Enfin, c'est un peu bizarre, mais c'est cool. Ça nous relie tous ensemble en quelque sorte, vous savez ? J'ai un lien avec Emma, qui elle-même a un lien avec le bébé, et le bébé est relié à toi, et tu es ma mère. Je pense qu'elle fera de nous une famille complète.''

La brune sentit qu'elle allait pleurer à l'écoute de son fils, et à en juger par les bruits venant de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle n'était pas la seule. En effet, Emma était déjà en train d'essuyer quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Régina lutta contre l'envie de prendre la femme dans ses bras. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où Emma se mettait dans cet état – et durant ce mois, c'était arrivé de nombreuses fois – son cœur se pinçait chaque fois de manière affectueuse.

'' 'Man, tout va bien ?'' demanda Henry avec incertitude, ne semblant pas à l'aise de voir sa mère pleurer qui en temps normal était une femme stoïque.

''Je vais bien,'' grinça la blonde. ''C'est juste que,'' elle amena une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot, ''c'était vraiment magnifique.''

Henry se tourna vers Régina, l'air complètement perplexe.

''Les hormones de grossesse,'' expliqua la brune. ''Ils affectent chaque femme différemment. Et dans le cas de ta mère,'' elle sourit, agaçant légèrement la blonde, ''elle devient une véritable pleurnicheuse à chaque fois que ses émotions débordent.''

''Cela n'est arrivé _qu'une fois_ ,'' souffla Emma, ce qui fit sourire Régina comme elle avait réussi à l'embêter. Elles avaient beau vivre ensemble, gérer un enfant ensemble, et avoir un bébé ensemble, et qu'importe combien elle était amoureuse d'Emma, les deux femmes sentaient toujours le besoin de se chercher, même un peu.

''Vous ressemblez à un vieux couple marié,'' Henry roula des yeux puis fronça des sourcils. ''Attendez, est-ce que _vous allez_ vous marier ?''

C'était ce que Régina craignait – la notion idéaliste du Véritable Amour et de la famille. ''Non, Henry,'' expliqua-t-elle avec patience à nouveau. ''Emma et moi nous apprécions beaucoup, mais nous n'avons pas ce type de sentiments l'une pour l'autre.''

''Ouais,'' grogna sarcastiquement le garçon, les observant avec suspicion, ''d'accord.''

La brune grogna intérieurement, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien dire pour influencer ses pensées. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait complètement tort de toute façon. Elle supposa que seul le temps lui ferait voir sa malheureuse réalité.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Quelques jours passèrent après la discussion avec Henry, et l'enthousiasme du garçon semblait augmenter avec le temps. A présent, il suggérait des prénoms – mais aucun qu'elles ne comptaient choisir – et proposait à ses mères de faire le baby-sitter pour qu'elles puissent ''sortir''. Il ne disait pas ''à un rendez-vous'', mais le sous-entendu était clair. Même si elle ne voulait pas lui laisser d'espoir, Régina songea qu'une sortie en soirée ne ferait peut-être pas de mal. Après tout, s'occuper d'un nouveau né était un lourd labeur, bien plus que ce qu'Emma pouvait imaginer avant de l'expérimenter elle-même. Une sortie pourrait être nécessaire pour les deux. Cela ne serait pas un rendez-vous, bien sûr, mais cela vaudrait le coup pour faire sourire la blonde.

Le Maire se demanda quand était-elle devenue une telle cause perdue.

L'enthousiasme d'Henry pour le bébé lui faisait vraiment chaud le cœur, mais était à la fois épuisant. S'occuper de son fils était déjà un vrai challenge, même si elle en était infiniment fière. Mais maintenant, elle devait aussi s'occuper d'Emma, car Régina savait que la blonde n'allait pas se préoccuper de sa santé comme elle portait _leur_ bébé. Après un jour de travail particulièrement fatigant, la seule chose qu'avait réussi à faire la brune était de s'écrouler dans le lit après avoir difficilement monté les escaliers.

C'est la raison pour laquelle elle se sentit très ennuyée d'avoir été secouée en plein milieu de la nuit.

''Régina,'' elle entendit à peine la blonde, ''Je saigne.''

''Il y a des pansements dans l'armoire à pharmacie,'' grogna la femme épuisée.

''Non, Régina,'' dit à nouveau Emma, et cette fois on entendit la détresse dans sa voix. ''Je _saigne_. Je pense que le bébé ne va pas bien.''

Régina sortit instantanément du lit, immédiatement réveillée. Son estomac se serra mais en regardant combien la blonde était terrifiée et au bord des larmes, elle sut qu'elle devrait prendre sur elle pour le moment. Elle ravala sa peur, l'enfermant dans la petite boîte où elle gardait toutes ces émotions qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir. Cette boîte, qui malheureusement, ne semblait pas pouvoir contenir la seule émotion qu'elle ne voulait plus ressentir du tout.

''Va mettre ton pantalon,'' ordonna Régina, car bien évidemment Emma ne portait qu'un sous-vêtement. ''Je vais parler à Henry puis nous irons à l'hôpital, d'accord ?''

La blonde hocha la tête, et sanglota comme des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

''Je ne peux pas la perdre, Régina.''

''Je sais,'' répondit-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux de la blonde. ''Tout va bien se passer. Nous _n'_ allons _pas_ la perdre.''

Elle ne savait pas pour qui elle le disait réellement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir elle avait raison mais Emma avait besoin de l'entendre, et Régina avait besoin d'y croire pour pouvoir rester forte. Ce bébé et leur famille –même si elle n'était pas conventionnelle – signifiait tout pour la brune. Ce n'était peut-être pas parfait, mais dans un sens, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Mettant rapidement son pantalon et son cardigan de la veille, le Maire se pressa d'aller dans la chambre de son fils. Elle détestait avoir à le réveiller, et à l'inquiéter, mais il n'y avait pas le temps d'attendre que quelqu'un d'autre vienne, et cela ne serait pas bien de le laisser seul sans la moindre explication.

''Henry,'' elle caressa doucement son dos pour le réveiller. ''Henry, chéri, j'ai besoin que tu te réveilles et que tu m'écoutes.''

''Maman ?'' marmonna-t-il, toujours endormi. ''Que se passe t-il ?''

''Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes,'' expliqua-t-elle, toujours calme malgré la tempête qui l'animait, ''mais j'ai besoin d'emmener Emma à l'hôpital sur-le-champ.''

''Elle va bien ?'' demanda le garçon anxieusement. ''Et le bébé ?''

''C'est ce que nous allons essayer de savoir,'' répondit Régina, essayer d'ignorer le fait que son cœur flanchait comme elle était incapable d'assurer à son fils que oui, sa mère et le bébé allaient parfaitement bien. ''Je veux que tu appelles David. Il restera avec toi jusqu'à ce que l'on rentre. Compris ?''

Henry approuva comme Emma apparaissait dans le couloir, ressemblant à une biche apeurée, chose qui fit palpiter le cœur de la brune. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour la guérir, et il n'y avait rien de pire que de se sentir aussi inutile, incapable de réconforter la femme qu'elle chérissait tant. Cette expression de douleur sur le visage de la blonde semblait avoir un effet similaire sur Henry, comme le garçon sauta de son lit pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

''Je t'aime, 'man,'' dit-il pour l'encourager, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Emma.

''Je t'aime aussi, gamin,'' répondit-elle. ''Tout va bien se passer.'' Elle porta son regard sur Régina, qui approuva aussi même si elles savaient toutes deux que ce n'était pour le moment que des mots. ''Nous t'appellerons dès que nous en saurons plus, d'accord ?'' Henry hocha la tête, puis après quelques embrassades, ses mères partirent.

Emma resta silencieuse dans la voiture, et encore plus quand elles attendirent dans la salle d'examen. Régina espérait désespérément réussir à trouver quelque chose à dire, mais elle ne put faire que des regards compatissants dès que la blonde la regardait. Ce bébé n'était même pas supposé exister. Et pourtant, à présent, la simple idée d'une vie sans cette petite leur semblait impossible.

''C'est entièrement de ma faute,'' dit tristement Emma en regardant droit devant elle. ''J'ai annulé le rendez-vous et maintenant, il y a des complications.''

''Ce n'est pas ta faute, Emma,'' répondit fermement Régina. ''Ce qui arrive aurait pu se passer à n'importe quel moment. Et nous ne savons même pas s'il y a réellement un problème.'' La brune essaya de rassurer l'autre femme en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, mais Emma sursauta et se recula. Ce rejet la blessa mais elle mit de côté ce sentiment. Les sentiments d'Emma étaient bien plus importants pour le moment. ''Ne te réprimande pas pour cela.''

Le Dr Whale entra dans la pièce, avant que la blonde n'ait eu le temps de répondre, portant un petit appareil électrique avec une sorte de sonde attachée par un câble. ''Très bien, Emma,'' dit-il, ''ceci est un Doppler Fœtal. Je vais l'utiliser pour chercher les battements de cœur du bébé. Pourriez-vous soulever un peu votre chemise ?''

Emma obéit, s'exclamant légèrement de surprise au moment où le docteur appliqua un gel froid sur son ventre et pressa la sonde sur sa peau. Régina sentit la pression de doigts délicats sur son avant-bras et baissa le regard, remarquant la main d'Emma chercher la sienne. Elle sourit tristement devant ce geste, comprenant à présent que ce n'était pas sa main qu'Emma avait rejetée tout à l'heure, mais plutôt l'idée d'être consolée. Le Maire ouvrit sa palme et enlaça leurs doigts ensemble, caressant de son pouce le dos de la main de la blonde comme cette dernière avait resserré sa prise. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire.

La pièce resta silencieuse pendant un instant, à part le bruit de la machine, et Régina était presque certaine qu'Emma retenait sa respiration. Whale bougea l'engin lentement comme il cherchait un battement de cœur, et une boule se forma dans la gorge de la brune. La peur qu'elle avait retenue était en train de prendre le dessus à chaque seconde qui passait, comme elle espérait que sa fille soit en vie. Au moment où elle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir, un bruit lourd emplit soudainement la pièce.

''Le voilà,'' dit victorieusement Whale, et Emma éclata aussitôt en larmes.

''Elle va bien ?'' demande la blonde d'un ton désespéré.

''Nous pouvons faire quelques tests supplémentaires pour en être sûre,'' répondit le docteur, ''mais son cœur bat bien fort. Quelques saignements pendant la grossesse peuvent être parfaitement envisageables.''

Emma plaça son visage au niveau de l'épaule de Régina comme elle sanglotait, rassurée. Quelques petites larmes s'échappèrent aussi des yeux de la brune à l'entente de la bonne nouvelle, et elle réussit à reprendre son souffle. A présent, le son des battements de cœur de leur fille emplissait la pièce, et il s'agissait de la plus belle mélodie que le Maire n'ait jamais entendue.

Whale commença à retirer la sonde, mais Emma leva immédiatement la tête. ''Attendez, ne la retirez pas tout de suite,'' implora-t-elle, et le docteur obtempéra. ''Régina, sors ton téléphone et enregistre,'' supplia-t-elle dans une grande joie. Le cœur de la brune fondit à la vue de cet éclat de joie ayant retrouvé sa place dans les beaux yeux émeraudes. Elle n'avait absolument pas la force de lutter contre ses sentiments pour le moment, ne pouvant que sourire et profiter de ce soulagement et de l'excitation d'Emma.

Elles étaient en train d'enregistrer depuis moins d'une minute quand Snow White fit soudainement irruption dans la pièce, surprenant les trois occupants.

''Emma ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?'' demanda-t-elle directement.

''Je vais bien,'' répondit la blonde, préoccupée. ''Que fais- _tu_ ici ?''

Snow ne répondit pas, à la place, elle fixa la scène devant elle pendant un bon moment. Le son du Doppler Fœtal. Régina tenant la main d'Emma. Le ventre légèrement arrondi de la blonde. La femme fronça les sourcils, et son regard insistant mit Régina mal à l'aise, sentant qu'elle ferait mieux de lâcher la main d'Emma. Mais celle-ci semblait vouloir continuer de la tenir, et Régina n'avait pas le cœur à la lâcher malgré sa gêne.

''Es-tu...'' Snow secoua la tête silencieusement. ''Tu es enceinte ?''

''Surprise ?'' répondit Emma, en grimaçant et en arborant un air coupable.

''En effet,'' répondit Snow sans voix. ''Pas une mauvaise surprise, bien évidemment, mais... Quand comptais-tu nous en parler ?''

''Bientôt,'' assura rapidement la blonde. ''Nous comptions vous le dire bientôt.''

'' _Nous_?'' s'exclama Snow, excitée, ce qui fit grimacer Régina. Il ne serait pas possible d'échapper à cette conversation, apparemment. ''Qui est le père ?''

''Euh,'' Emma bougea, gênée, ''c'est une longue histoire mais... il s'agit de Régina.''

Snow soupira en roulant des yeux d'un air dramatique. ''Emma, on est en plein milieu de la nuit. Ce n'est pas drôle.''

''Ce n'est pas une blague,'' répondit Régina d'un ton sec, et, vu comme Snow ouvrit grand les yeux, l'air bouché bée, elle avait compris.

Whale fit un petit rire.

''Oh,'' s'esclaffa-t-il, ''j'aurais _payé_ pour voir ça.''

Régina s'énerva fortement. Elle n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle, en particulier pour des fantasmes de pervers, chose qui déformerait ce souvenir qu'elle chérissait pour le transformer en quelque chose de bas de gamme et dégoûtant. Sa vie, et plus important encore, sa famille, n'étaient pas faites pour alimenter les pensées pornographiques de cette ordure.

''Docteur,'' dit-elle d'un ton agressif. Son air fit disparaître immédiatement le sourire de Whale. ''Pouvez-vous nous laisser une minute, _s'il vous plaît_ ?'' Ses paroles restaient cordiales, même si son ton faisait comprendre qu'il était dans l'intérêt du médecin de les laisser immédiatement. Emma serra la main de la brune pour l'encourager au moment où Whale s'enfuit, et Régina se détendit un peu comme elle se concentrait sur le sensation de cette main douce entre la sienne. Il n'était pas question que cet homme donne naissance à leur enfant.

La porte se ferma et Snow recouvra enfin sa voix. ''C'est...'' elle secoua la tête encore une fois. ''Ce n'est pas possible.''

''Selon Rumplestiltskin,'' Régina essaya d'avoir l'air indignée, ''ça l'est.''

En vérité, elle était nerveuse. Elle détestait le fait que cela la préoccupe un tant soit peu, mais pour certaines raisons, il lui était important d'avoir le soutien de Snow dans toute cette histoire. Peut-être que c'était pour le bien d'Emma. Ce fut ce que Régina décida de croire, non pas qu'elle considèrait un instant que Snow puisse faire partie de leur petite famille.

''Ouais,'' Emma fit un petit sourire bête. ''Régina a _vraiment_ des doigts magiques.''

Snow leva la main pour faire taire sa fille. ''Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir tous les détails,'' dit-elle en grimaçant. ''C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as rompu avec Hook ? Pour être avec Régina ?''

''Non,'' Emma secoua la tête puis montra du doigt son ventre. ''Cela est arrivé après. Et Régina et moi ne sommes pas...'' elle enleva sa main de celle de la brune, ''ensemble.''

La brune se demanda si faire cette distinction lui ferait un jour moins mal, ou si son cœur allait continuer de se briser en mille morceaux à chaque fois qu'elle le dirait, pour le restant de sa vie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort comme Snow reporta son attention sur elle.

''Donc, depuis combien de temps couches-tu avec ma fille ?''

Snow n'était pas énervée, ni même accusatrice. Elle semblait presque plus déçue qu'autre chose, comme si elle avait déjà dû jouer le rôle de mère envers Régina et non le contraire. Pourtant, Régina ne voulait pas bouleverser cette nouvelle paix retrouvée entre elles.

''Je ne suis...'' essaya-t-elle d'expliquer. ''Je veux dire, nous n'avons pas...''

A ce moment, les yeux de Snow s'illuminèrent de compréhension, et Régina sut... elle sut que Snow avait tout compris des sentiments qu'elle portait à Emma. La façon que la femme avait de la regarder, avec de la surprise, de la certitude et un brin de sympathie. La brune était sûre que Snow avait découvert son secret. Elle pria de toutes ses forces, que pour une fois, elle saurait fermer sa bouche.

''Maintenant je vois,'' murmura habilement la mère de la blonde, reportant son attention sur cette dernière. ''Tu ne vas jamais plus loin que des coups d'un soir, hein ?''

'' _Maman_!'' souffla-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

''Chérie, écoute, je ne te juge pas,'' Snow leva les mains en signe d'abdication. ''D'accord ? Mais quelqu'un va devoir expliquer toute cette histoire à ton père, et ce quelqu'un ne sera pas moi.''

''Que suggères-tu dans ce cas ?'' demanda Régina, quasiment certaine qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

''Un repas chez nous,'' répondit Snow dans une grande joie. ''Demain soir. Ou je suppose,'' elle regarda l'horloge, remarquant qu'il était minuit passé, ''ce soir, techniquement parlant. Je suis sûre que vous serez épuisée après cette soirée. Je cuisinerai, et vous pourrez parler de tout _ceci_ à David.''

''D'accord, nous serons là,'' accepta Emma pour le compte des deux femmes.

''Je ne me souviens pas avoir accepté,'' fit remarquer la brune.

''Tu _ne_ me laisses _pas_ seule pour faire face à cette épreuve,'' siffla Emma. Régina fit une grimace suite à l'agacement de la blonde. Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas la laisser faire face seule à tout cela.

''Très bien, dans ce cas,'' répondit la brune, faisant un faux-sourire à Snow. ''Nous vous verrons ce soir.''

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que la réaction de Snow vous a fait rire.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite :D**

 **Je remercie particulièrement ma chère Summerspell pour son aide et ses conseils.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Bien le bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec la suite de cette histoire après un certain délai causé par des partiels puis des vacances :).**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Encore une fois, merci de vos retours, vous êtes super de me donner autant d'encouragements, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Régina était bien trop fatiguée pour supporter ça. Il était tard, et les lumières tamisées du chaleureux appartement la faisaient somnoler malgré elle. Henry, installé sur le canapé, bailla en jouant à un jeu vidéo qu'il avait commencé juste après le dîner, forçant sa mère à étouffer le sien. Elle aurait préféré que les Charmant viennent dîner chez elle plutôt, ainsi ils auraient pu être installés dans le luxueux confort de son salon plutôt que sur les chaises en bois de la cuisine de Snow White.

''Donc, vous êtes – quoi, exactement ?'' demande David, ne prenant pas la nouvelle particulièrement bien, mais pas aussi mal que Régina l'avait imaginé. Alors que l'explication de 'la conception magique' n'avait pas semblé le déranger, le fait que – d'après ce qu'il savait – Régina n'avait aucun sentiment envers sa fille l'agaçait au plus haut point. '' Des anciennes ennemis ayant une relation platonique qui vivent sous le même toit et élèvent ensemble leurs deux enfants ?''

Elle se demanda combien de fois elles allaient devoir expliquer les circonstances de la conception de leur fille, combien de fois elles allaient devoir justifier leur relation et leurs choix sur l'éducation de leurs enfants aux autres. Régina était certaine que ce n'était pas les affaires des autres, cela ne regardait qu'Emma et elle, et pourtant elles se trouvaient là, expliquant et se défendant pour la seconde fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

''Je ne pense pas que de parler de notre ancienne relation est révélant ou nécessaire dans ce contexte,'' soupira Régina.

David sembla prêt à objecter. ''Elle a raison,'' Emma intervint rapidement, stoppant ses protestations avant qu'il ne puisse parler. ''Régina et moi sommes... nous sommes amies ?'' On sentait l'interrogation dans le mot, comme si elle savait que cela ne convenait pas mais sans savoir pourquoi. ''Et nous avons décidé d'élever nos enfants ensemble. C'est tout ce qui importe.''

''Mais à propos de _l'amour_ ?'' demanda Snow avec une légère lueur d'espoir.

''Nous aimons nos enfants,'' dit Régina impassible, répondant volontairement à côté. Encore une fois Snow mettait son nez où elle ne devait pas. La brune savait très bien que faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ne dissuaderait pas la mère de la blonde, mais elle ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon aussi facilement.

La brune comprenait à présent. Snow White ne faisait pas que mettre son nez où il ne fallait pas – elle interférait. Elle essayait de faire avouer Régina, ou peut-être obtenir quelques réponses de sa fille. C'était clair, elle essayait de jouer l'entremetteuse, et cela n'intéressait pas la brune. Elle ne comptait pas laisser cette femme interférait dans ses histoires de cœur.

''Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir faire sa vie avec son Véritable Amour,'' répondit Régina dans un regard noir à Snow, signifiant que ce sujet était clos. ''Les enfants passent d'abord. Comme ils le _devraient_.''

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer cette dernière pique. Cela l'avait toujours dérangée que David puisse être le Véritable Amour de Snow ainsi que 'ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde'. Cela aurait dû être Emma. Cela aurait dû être leur futur enfant, Neal. Régina aimait Emma. Son cœur souffrait pour elle peut-être pourrait-elle être son Véritable Amour si Emma l'aimait en retour. Mais la brune ne comprendrait jamais comment une mère pouvait aimer une personne plus fort que son enfant.

''Hé hey,'' lança Emma cherchant à rompre la tension, elle sourit puis ajouta dans un clin d'œil pour Régina, ''nous pouvons nous satisfaire ensemble.'' Malgré la soudaine chaleur qu'elle ressentit, la brune pria pour qu'aucun rougissement n'apparaisse sur ses joues, surtout devant Snow. Elle ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction à la femme.

David secoua la tête, très loin d'être amusé comme il massait ses tempes avec ses doigts.

''Comment cela a-t-il pu se _produire_?''

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _15 semaines plus tôt..._

L'habitation était trop calme quand personne n'était présent. Régina avait passé le plus clair de son temps seule dans cette maison, mais depuis les quelques semaines qu'Emma et Henry vivaient avec elle, elle s'était habituée à tout le vacarme qu'ils provoquaient : zapper les chaînes, fouiller dans le frigo pour prendre un en-cas, chercher désespéramment une chaussure perdue. Elle pensait qu'un tel comportement serait un obstacle à sa tranquillité et sa routine. Pourtant, sans savoir comment, ce bruit était devenu en quelque sorte sa nouvelle tranquillité. La maison était magnifique, c'était certain. Mais c'était Henry, et même Emma, qui apportaient la vie et la chaleur parmi ces murs froids et blancs et transformaient cet endroit en foyer.

Régina était assise sur le canapé, lisant un livre plutôt ennuyeux pour apaiser son esprit, et buvant doucement son second verre de cidre fait maison. Cela l'aidait légèrement à imaginer son fils dormant à l'étage, même s'il passait la nuit chez ses grand-parents et s'occupait de son oncle Neal. Elle imaginait aussi qu'Emma allait bientôt rentrer, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que ce soir la blonde sortait avec le pirate et ne rentrerait sûrement pas, passant ensemble leur première nuit entière.

Ce qui expliqua pourquoi le claquement de la porte d'entrée lui fit peur. Régina était sûre de l'avoir verrouillée, et il n'y avait pas la moindre raison qu'Henry rentre à cette heure sans avoir prévenu, aussi cela ne pouvait être que la blonde. Le Maire détestait que son cœur batte si fort à cet instant, se persuadant qu'il s'emballait seulement à cause de la peur. Emma apparut au niveau de l'entrée, et le cœur de Régina ne se calma pas pour autant.

''Comment s'est passé ton _rendez-vous_ ?'' lança la brune, en masquant son mépris.

''Nous avons rompu,'' Emma haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches. Son ton était plat, pour un moment dépourvu d'émotions, comme si elle réalisait juste la réalité de la situation. Régina ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre cela.

''Quoi ?'' demanda-t-elle avec une grande attention, oubliant même de marquer sa page en fermant son livre. Elle savait que c'était vraiment égoïste de sa part, pourtant elle espérait que ce nouveau développement allait rester permanent.

''Eh bien, j'ai rompu avec lui,'' répondit Emma, se relaxant un peu. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'installa sans grâce à côté de Régina, soupirant comme si cette soirée l'avait vidée de toutes ses forces.

''Cela va briser le cœur de ton père,'' l'embêta la brune. Emma grogna, plaçant ses jambes sur la table basse et, pour ce soir, Régina ne se plaignit pas. ''Qu'est-il arrivé ?''

''Je n'en pouvais plus,'' râla la blonde, plaçant sa tête sur le coussin. ''Je suis tellement fatiguée de _toutes ces disputes_ tout le temps.''

''Des disputes ?'' demanda Régina avec une vraie curiosité. Elle pensait que Hook faisait tout pour s'excuser après coup afin de garder Emma heureuse, passant tout son temps à s'extasier devant elle pour qu'elle abandonne la partie. ''A propos de ?''

Emma s'approcha, prenant le verre encore rempli de la brune sans la prévenir, le buvant d'une traite. ''Toi, en grande partie,'' dit-elle avec une telle nonchalance que Régina était certaine d'avoir mal entendu. ''Il était toujours en train de ruminer comme quoi tu ne le laissais jamais venir à la maison, et que je choisissais toujours de vivre ici à la place de – eh bien, quelque part d'autre, je suppose.''

''Je suis désolée Emma.'' Régina n'avait sincèrement pas voulu être un frein à la relation de la blonde, malgré sa propre méfiance envers cet homme. Elle voulait simplement ne pas avoir une telle personne autour d'elle, de sa maison ou de son fils. Elle n'aimait pas le voir avec Emma non plus, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

''Ne le sois pas, _ceci_ ,''Emma fit un geste, englobant les deux femmes, ''est bien plus important. Nous avons un enfant, et si quelqu'un compte partager ma vie, il doit t'accepter aussi. Honnêtement, je pense qu'il était jaloux.'' Elle rit un peu. ''Je veux dire... il semblerait que l'ex-méchant essayant de se racheter soit mon type,'' Emma fit un clin d'œil qui donna des frissons à la brune. ''Il a juste... tellement besoin de moi. L'unique personne qui doit avoir besoin de moi est Henry. Je ne peux pas être la seule source du bonheur d'un autre. C'est beaucoup trop.''

''Au mois, quelqu'un choisirait d'être avec toi,'' dit Régina sans réfléchir, regrettant immédiatement sa réponse. C'était supposé être derrière elle. _C'était_ derrière elle. Oui, elle avait souffert quand Robin Hood l'avait quittée pour retourner avec sa femme. Mais en peu de temps, avec la disparition de cette douleur, elle avait commencé à réaliser que ce n'était pas la perte de ce qu'il y aurait pu avoir entre eux qui la blessait. Elle se sentait juste seule.

''Régina...'' répondit Emma d'une voix traînante, inclinant sa tête comme une poupée triste.

''Oublie ce que je viens de dire,'' la brune tenta d'écarter ce sujet. ''Je ne voulais pas encore une fois ramener ça sur la table.''

''Non, ce n'était pas ce que j'allais dire,'' s'obstina la blonde. ''Je comptais dire – je veux dire, je comprends pourquoi Robin a fait ça. Vraiment. Mais,'' Régina regardait ses genoux, trop embarrassée pour regarder la blonde dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma pose doucement sa main sur sa joue pour la forcer à la regarder. ''Tu es clairement _un premier choix,_ Régina. Et tu mérites quelqu'un qui te fasse voir cela.''

Ces paroles lui retournèrent le ventre dans une telle douleur que toute pensée rationnelle fut supprimée. Avant même que la brune n'ait le temps d'hésiter, elle se lança et embrassa la blonde, la gardant près d'elle, inspirant fort comme si Emma était l'air dont elle avait besoin pour respirer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et recula brutalement.

''Je suis désolée,'' bafouilla Régina, les deux femmes cherchant leur respiration. ''Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser. Tu disais toutes ces belles choses et-''

Elle fut coupée à nouveau par les lèvres d'Emma venues se déposer contre les siennes, et Régina ne put que sombrer dans ce baiser. C'était une mauvaise idée, elle le savait bien, mais Emma était tellement _douce_ – sa bouche chaude et malléable, ses bras robustes et sécurisants. Elle représentait toute la tendresse et la force que Régina avait toujours désiré, et pourtant jamais trouvé.

Bientôt, elle s'accrocha aux vêtements de la blonde, voulant être bien plus proche que ce qu'elles n'avaient jamais été. Leurs langues engagèrent un ballet délicat accompagné de caresses, d'encouragements et de demandes de la blonde, que Régina voulait désespérément assouvir, même si elle avait conscience qu'elle ne devrait pas. Lorsqu'Emma commença à gémir sensuellement contre sa bouche, Régina se dégagea à contrecœur.

''Nous ne devrions pas,'' commença-t-elle le souffle court. ''Henry-''

''Ne devra jamais savoir,'' finit la blonde à sa place. ''Juste pour une nuit. Juste cette fois.'' Elle se rapprocha, le souffle chaud contre les lèvres désireuses de la brune. ''On sait très bien qu'on en a besoin.''

Cela refroidit légèrement Régina, qui se redressa autant que sa position le permettait. ''Ne viens-tu pas _juste_ de rompre avec un homme dont le principal but, depuis qu'il te connaît, était de te mettre dans son lit ?''

''Nous n'avons jamais été aussi loin,'' confessa-t-elle, ''impossible avec tous ces méchants à chasser tout le temps. Mais cela n'a aucune importance, de toute façon.'' Elle se rapprocha à nouveau. ''J'ai envie de toi,'' murmura Emma avec une telle honnêteté que cela fit fondre le cœur de la brune. ''Ne pouvons-nous pas nous laisser aller ? Juste pour une nuit ? Et cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. Juste cette fois.''

Il y avait tellement longtemps que Régina n'avait pas eu de relations de la sorte. A peu près comme Emma, sa dernière relation n'avait pas atteint ce degré d'intimité. Ça ne l'avait jamais préoccupée elle était capable de s'occuper d'elle-même, après tout. Sauf en cet instant, où Emma lui disait qu'elle la désirait, lui envoyant un regard empli d'espoir, et l'embrassant d'une telle façon que des sensations qu'elle avait oubliées depuis longtemps se ravivèrent.

Donnant silencieusement son accord, Régina réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle le fasse. Emma sembla surprise pendant un moment, comme si elle ne s'y était pas attendue, et n'était pas vraiment sûre de comment s'y prendre.

Mordillant sa lèvre, la blonde passa son pouce sur la joue rougie de Régina, se rapprochant pour l'embrasser plus tendrement et doucement que précédemment.

Ce fut lorsque les lèvres de la blonde se posèrent délicatement et délibérément contre les siennes que Régina réalisa, bien trop tard, qu'elle ne faisait pas ça que pour le plaisir.

D'un coup, Emma chevaucha la brune, retirant son propre haut puis son soutien gorge, l'embrassant et la désirant – et il y eut ce moment où Régina sut, avec certitude, qu'elle ne désirait pas seulement le corps d'Emma. Mais elle avait déjà donné son accord pour ça, pour cette seule nuit, et elle ne voulait pas vraiment revenir dessus, de toute façon. Si c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir, alors elle le prendrait. Sentir Emma contre elle était juste trop bon.

Les doigts tremblants et désireux d'Emma déboutonnèrent avec rapidité le chemisier de la brune, arrachant quelques boutons au passage, bien que les deux femmes n'y prêtèrent pas la moindre importance. Son chemisier fut retiré comme la brune amena ses mains pour les poser sur les seins nus de la blonde, comprenant difficilement qu'elle avait la permission de toucher l'autre femme de cette façon.

Elle voulait tellement dire à Emma qu'elle était belle, et que jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau que la vision de cette femme vulnérable devant elle. Ces mots suppliaient Régina de les laisser sortir, mais elle les ravala. Elles étaient en train de coucher ensemble, se souvint-elle, et non pas de faire l'amour. De tels sentiments ne seraient sans doute pas les bienvenus et, même s'ils l'étaient, ils étaient bien trop révélateurs. Ainsi elle occupa sa bouche en suçant un des seins de la blonde, se délectant des gémissements silencieux et désireux d'Emma.

Elle commença à se débattre à l'aveugle avec le bouton du pantalon de la blonde, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Quand enfin celui-ci fut déboutonné et dézippé, Emma plaça ses pieds au sol, la bouche toujours collée à celle de la brune et les mains agrippant toujours les bords du matelas. Ensemble, elles retirèrent le jeans de la blonde ainsi que sa culotte, et ainsi, Emma Swan fut complètement nue sur les cuisses de la brune.

Régina agrippa les hanches de la blonde, la caressant. Elle passa ses mains sur des cuisses tremblantes, puis sur l'abdomen et des bras contractés – sur chaque parcelle de peau disponible, à part cet endroit qui serait le point de non retour.

''Régina,'' Emma grogna face à l'hésitation de la brune. ''Touche moi. _S'il te plaît_.''

Il n'était pas question d'ignorer une telle demande. Elle descendit ses doigts sur la poitrine d'Emma, puis sur son ventre, sur ses hanches et cuisses jusqu'à ce qu''elle remonta légèrement, jusqu'à l'endroit tant désiré par Emma. Régina déglutit fortement comme c'était ça, c'était l'instant que toutes deux désiraient tellement, et aussi le point de non retour. Hésiter était futile, elle le savait, car il était impossible que cela n'arrive pas. Elle le voulait. Emma le voulait. Aucune des deux ne pouvait lutter contre leurs désirs ce soir.

Sa main glissa finalement sur cette place humide, et se retira. Emma gémissait dans son cou pour l'encourager. Plus possible de revenir en arrière à présent, pensa Régina, et ce fut la notion la plus cohérente qui passa parmi la pensée que non seulement elle allait coucher avec Emma Swan, mais en plus elle le _désirait vraiment_.

Régina avait eu de nombreuses relations sexuelles dans sa vie. Elle avait même eu du bon sexe. Mais cela avait toujours été à propos de ce qu'elle pouvait prendre, ou ce qu'on pouvait lui prendre. Pour la première fois, elle voulait seulement _donner_. Elle voulait donner autant de plaisir à Emma qu'elle se sentait bien actuellement, et même si ce changement était terrifiant, cela n'était pas suffisant pour faire stopper la brune. Les cuisses de la blonde se refermaient sur les doigts de Régina, et des petits gémissements d'encouragements s'échappaient de sa bouche il n'y avait rien qui pouvait stopper la brune et l'empêchait de lui donner ce qu'elle désirait.

Deux doigts entrèrent facilement, et Emma gémit, la tête en arrière et les ongles plantés dans le dos de la brune. C'était totalement surnaturel, l'idée que cette si belle créature se tortillait de plaisir, guidant la main de Régina. Cela semblait flou, comme dans un rêve, et elle se reconcentra, pour être présente dans ce moment, ne voulant oublier aucun détail.

Les doigts à l'intérieur d'Emma semblaient picoter à chaque mouvement, ce qui était étrange. La sensation ne pouvait pas être décrite comme sexuelle, même si cela lui envoyait des picotements le long de sa colonne, comme si quelqu'un passait ses ongles sensuellement sur son dos. Si Régina arrêtait de réfléchir, elle aurait pu reconnaître une forme de magie, mais sur le moment c'était tellement bon, et le poids d'Emma Swan installée sur son corps était encore meilleur, il n'y avait ni le temps de s'arrêter ni celui de réfléchir.

La respiration de la blonde devint irrégulière, presque effrénée. Elle haleta, gémissant le prénom de la brune de plus en plus fort, lui suppliant de ne pas s'arrêter. Comme la femme se rapprochait de l'orgasme, Régina saisit une poignée de cheveux blonds, les mettant de côté pour pouvoir voir le visage d'Emma. Si cela ne se reproduisait plus jamais, Régina ne voulait rien louper. Et maintenant, l'image du visage d'Emma atteignant l'extase serait ancrée dans son esprit à jamais.

En reprenant sa respiration, un petit sourire satisfait fit son apparition sur le visage d'Emma, ce qui remplit Régina de fierté, comme elle était responsable de ce sourire.

''C'était incroyable,'' haleta Emma.

''Oui,'' opina Régina. ''En effet.''

Le regard confus qu'Emma lui fit rougir la brune. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait confessé par inadvertance bien plus que ce qu'elle avait voulu.

''Je ne t'ai même pas encore touchée,'' dit Emma, le ton plus sensuel que confus à présent, se rapprochant de façon séductrice. ''Et crois moi – quand je le ferai, tu en resteras bouche bée.''

''Je pense que ce ne sont que de belles paroles,'' taquina Régina, ce qui fit sourire Emma d'une manière que l'on pourrait seulement qualifier de perverse.

''Que dirais-tu de le faire pendant la nuit entière ?'' demanda Emma, pressant leurs corps ensemble. ''Allons à l'étage, et laisse moi te prouver par mes actions que j'ai raison, une fois... ou deux... ou trois...''

Régina rit face à cette confidence éhontée, et au fait que, d'une certaine manière, cela rendait Emma plutôt charmante.

''Miss Swan, j'accepte votre challenge,'' répondit-t-elle de façon joueuse, les téléportant immédiatement dans le lit, histoire de passer le trajet gênant des escaliers.

Et Emma prouva en effet ses compétences, plutôt bien, plusieurs fois. Régina savoura la sensation des mains de la blonde et de ses lèvres explorant son corps minutieusement. De temps en temps, elle espérait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, que demain elles pourraient recommencer, et le jour d'après aussi. Mais les clauses avaient été données, et Régina mit de côté cette espérance, donnant du mieux possible et appréciant chaque moment autant qu'elle pouvait.

Quand enfin, elles n'en pouvaient plus, Emma se décala vers Régina, un bras sur l'abdomen de la femme, ses cheveux blonds chatouillant le menton de la brune comme sa tête restait sur son épaule. Le moment câlin après l'amour était très inattendu mais Régina n'avait aucune intention de se plaindre. En quelques minutes, Régina sut grâce à sa respiration que la blonde s'était endormie dans ses bras. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'intention, aussi Régina envisagea de la réveiller et de la renvoya dans sa chambre. Mais là encore, elle se douta qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre occasion de tenir Emma de cette manière. Elle éteignit donc la lumière et s'endormit à son tour.

Au matin, Emma n'était plus là.

 **OoOoOoO**

Il n'y avait aucune façon délicate d'expliquer tout ceci aux parents de la blonde. David les regardait toujours, ses yeux alternant entre questionner Emma et accuser Régina, craignant clairement que la brune ait profité de sa plus-toute-petite fille, ou tout autre affreux scénario.

''Nous nous sentons seules, David,'' répondit Régina au lieu d'expliquer.

Son regard s'adoucit, et Régina voulut crier quand elle y aperçut de la sympathie. Lui donnant envie de revenir aux jours où ces deux idiots étaient ses ennemis, jouant leur constant jeu de chat et de la souris plutôt qu'eux la perçant à jour et la regardant avec tant de _compassion_. Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié et ne voulait pas de leur 'aide'. Elle préférerait porter sa croix seule, soigner ses blessures et souffrir en silence.

''Je vois.'' David opina brusquement, puis se tourna vers sa fille. ''Et tu es contente de cet... arrangement ? Tu es heureuse ?''

''Ouais,'' dit Emma avec un sourire honnête. ''Je sais que ce n'est pas conventionnel, mais il semblerait que ce soit la façon dont les choses tournent dans cette famille.''

''Tant que tu es heureuse et en sécurité, je supporterai chaque décision que tu prendras,'' dit gentiment David en attrapant la main de sa fille par-dessus la table.

''Merci, Papa,''' répondit-elle, et Régina comprit dans le ton de sa voix que les larmes arrivaient. ''Je, euh...'' elle déglutit fortement, montrant la salle de bain du doigt tout en se levant et s'y dirigeant rapidement, ''Je reviens rapidement.''

''Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?'' demanda David, dérouté par ce départ soudain.

''Ce sont juste les hormones, mon chéri,'' assura Snow. ''Je vais aller voir.''

''Non,'' répondit Régina, un peu trop sur la défensive. ''Cela arrive tout le temps. Elle n'aime pas être pouponnée, donnez lui juste un peu de temps.''

Snow sourit, plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Régina. ''C'est vraiment bien qu'Emma ait quelqu'un comme toi pour s'occuper d'elle.'' La brune savait ce que la femme voulait vraiment dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas riposter sans confirmer les suppositions de Snow et dévoiler qu'elle était amoureuse de la fille des Charming. Elle fut sauvée par le son de pleurs venant de l'étage. ''Et maintenant, mon _autre bébé_ pleure,'' lança Snow malicieusement tout en se levant et en quittant la pièce.

Régina essaya de capter le regard d'Henry à travers la pièce, espérant qu'il pourrait peut-être distraire David comme il la regardait si sévèrement. Malheureusement, le garçon était complètement pris par son jeu, et ainsi le silence gênant continua.

''Tu devrais lui dire,'' dit-il enfin.

''Dire quoi à qui exactement ?'' Régina soupira pour montrer son exaspération, sachant pertinemment de qui et de quoi il parlait mais refusant de lui répondre.

''Emma,'' répondit David. ''Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens.''

''Et que penses-tu que je _ressente_?'' demanda-t-elle froidement, même si l'effet ne fut pas aussi efficace comme elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

''Tu tiens à elle.''

''Bien sûr. Elle est la mère de mes enfants.''

''Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Et tu le sais.''

Emma revint de la salle de bain et Régina baissa la voix, parlant rapidement pour qu'Emma n'entende pas..

''Quoi que tu penses savoir, ce n'est pas le cas. Toi et ta femme feraient mieux de rester hors de mes affaires personnelles.''

David leva ses mains pour montrer qu'il capitulait juste au moment où Emma s'approchait de la table.

Régina était certaine que même ses actions les plus maléfiques n'avaient pas pu suffire à mériter pareille torture. Elle était liée à jamais à une femme qu'elle désirait plus que l'air mais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir. Et maintenant, les parents de cette femme – parents qu'elle a essayé de tuer pendant des décades – savaient non seulement son secret, mais essayaient aussi de la caser avec leur fille. C'était vraiment ridicule.

''Régina, je suis épuisée,'' gémit Emma. ''Je pense que nous devrions rentrer.''

''Oui,'' approuva-t-elle avec impatience, plus que prête d'être libérée de cet enfer. ''Il est _grand temps_ pour nous de partir.''

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez._

 _Merci à Summerspell, qui prend toujours de son temps pour pouvoir m'aider, tu es vraiment la meilleure :*_


	4. Chapitre 4

**OFM Chapitre 4**

 **Bonjour à tous, me voilà de retour avec la suite de cette traduction. Pour mieux vous situer, cette histoire se déroule au niveau de la saison 4, mais ne suit pas son cours.**

 **Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews d'encouragement, vous êtes vraiment extras.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

''Ce vêtement est tellement _cher,_ '' dit Emma en retournant l'étiquette de prix et replaçant l'article, puis elle prit, avec peu d'enthousiasme, un autre habit.

''Tu pourras toujours prendre les vêtements que ta mère a gardés,'' railla Régina, essayant de ne pas rire en imaginant la blonde enceinte habillée en femme au foyer.

''Euh.. non merci,'' répondit Emma d'un ton indigné. '' _Pas du tout_ mon style.''

Cela se voyait qu'Emma n'était pas du tout emballée à l'idée de chercher des vêtements de grossesse, mais après dix-huit semaines, elle ne pouvait plus reculer l'inévitable. Régina avait l'impression qu'Emma aurait souhaité faire sa grossesse entière avec sa garde-robe existante, mais un matin elle avait trouvé la femme pleurant silencieusement comme elle n'arrivait plus à fermer le bouton de son dernier jeans qui 'lui allait'.

Ensemble, elles avaient trouvé des leggings noirs plus larges et un des anciens top blancs d'Emma, qui était légèrement plus flexible. Le T-shirt lui arrivait au niveau du ventre et Régina aurait pensé qu'elle avait l'air totalement ridicule si elle ne se disait pas qu'elle était totalement adorable, faisant la moue à cause de son haut ratatiné avec son petit ventre apparaissant.

Malgré quelques protestations pour la forme, Emma avait accepté assez facilement quand la brune avait insisté qu'il était temps d'acheter des vêtements de maternité, lui lançant sa veste en cuir – ouverte bien sûr – et une paire de bottes pour aller avec cet ensemble démodé. Déjà que les possibilités de shopping traditionnel étaient limitées dans Storybrooke, c'était encore pire pour une future maman. Profitant de leur capacité unique pour quitter le petit village, les deux femmes avaient silencieusement franchi la barrière et étaient arrivées en ville.

''Je vais payer,'' dit Régina. Emma la regarda curieusement. ''Pour les habits,'' clarifia la brune.'' Ne te préoccupe pas du prix.''

Emma fit un grand sourire, mais secoua la tête. ''Tu n'as pas à faire cela,'' insista-t-elle. ''Je n'ai jamais eu à m'occuper de tout ça quand j'étais enceinte d'Henry. On m'avait donné des vêtements de prison plus amples et voilà tout.''

''Préférerais-tu avoir un uniforme de prison à la place ?'' demanda la brune avec ironie.

''Ha ha.'' Emma roula des yeux. ''Je suis sérieuse, Régina. Tu n'as pas à m'acheter quoique ce soit. C'est déjà suffisant que tu sois ici.''

Régina réfléchit aux sous-entendus de cette phrase. Ici pour aider, ici pour l'encourager... Ici et pas à des milliers de kilomètres, pendant qu'Emma était assise en prison se convaincant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être une bonne mère.

Elle pensa au fait que cette expérience était nouvelle pour Emma, aussi. Bien qu'elle ait déjà vécu une grossesse, rien n'avait été comme ça. Elle n'avait personne sur qui compter elle n'avait eu aucun espoir. Il n'y avait eu aucune lumière à la fin du tunnel, seulement une perte. Régina savait qu'aucune des deux ne pouvait revenir en arrière et changer le passé – après tout, ce passé était ce qui les avait menées à cet instant. Mais Régina pouvait s'assurer que la blonde n'ait jamais à ressentir cela à nouveau, et c'était vraiment quelque chose.

''Emma,'' elle attrapa le bras de la femme pour attirer son attention, ''elle est autant mon bébé que le tien, pourtant tu es celle qui fait tout le dur travail. Payer quelques vêtements est le moins que je puisse faire. Me laisseras-tu faire ?'' Emma accepta enfin, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. ''Très bien. Et pour ma présence, je t'ai dit que nous affronterons cela ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Je voulais dire par là _tout cela_. Je te le promets, il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je voudrais être à cet instant.''

Les yeux verts commencèrent à briller et Emma se pinça légèrement les lèvres. Régina ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de faire cette erreur en publique. ''Oh, sapristi...'' elle soupira et jeta un regard autour d'elle tout en passant la main dans le dos d'Emma pour la réconforter. ''Ne commence pas maintenant.''

Par miracle, la blonde réussit à se ressaisir en prenant une grande et longue inspiration juste au moment où une petite vendeuse blonde se rapprocha d'elles. ''Tanya,'' était marqué sur son badge.

''Puis-je vous aider mesdames ?'' demanda Tanya avec une joie forcée.

''Ouais,'' répondit Emma, montrant son ventre. ''Nous recherchons un habit pour loger tout ça.''

''Je vois,'' rit Tanya. ''Donc vous êtes sans aucun doute la future maman, et cette femme est votre... sœur ?''

''Ma chère,'' se moqua Régina avec un sourire condescendant, '' _avons-nous l'air_ d'être sœurs d'après vous ?''

Tanya rougit. ''N-non, je suppose que non,'' bégaya-t-elle comme Régina lui faisait un regard noir. ''Vous êtes vraiment une bonne amie pour l'accompagner.''

La supposition de la femme énerva au plus haut point Régina. Même si techniquement parlant elle ne pouvait pas corriger Tanya vis-à-vis de leur relation, elle pouvait toujours laisser le petit tamia (espèce d'écureuil) savoir combien elle avait été présomptueuse.

''C'est mon bébé,'' grogna la brune, sans jamais dévier le regard.

''Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, je-'' bredouilla la vendeuse, vraiment mal à l'aise, mais Régina ne se radoucit pas. ''Je veux dire, félicitations. A vous deux.''

''Respire,'' gloussa Emma avant que la femme n'ait une crise cardiaque. ''Ses aboiements sont bien pire que ses morsures.''

Tanya soupira, soulagée, et retourna son attention sur Emma, même si son regard se porta plusieurs fois sur Régina tant elle était nerveuse.

''Recherchez-vous un style en particulier ?'' demanda-t-elle.

''Est-ce que vous avez des habits sans... _fleur_?'' demanda la blonde, tenant une des chemises avec ce motif en faisant une grimace de désapprobation.

Tanya regarda de haut en bas l'ensemble de la blonde, puis approuva. ''Je pense que je peux vous trouver quelques articles, si cela vous convient mesdames pouvez-vous m'attendre au niveau des cabines d'essayage ?''

''Pas de soucis, merci,'' dit Emma en faisant un sourire d'encouragement. Le jeune femme s'éloigna, et Emma se tourna pour faire un regard noir à la brune. ''Sois _gentille_ ,'' réprimanda-t-elle.

''Je n'aime pas sa façon de parler,'' répondit Régina pour changer de sujet, les bras croisés au niveau de la poitrine.

''C'est encore une enfant, Régina. Elle ne disait pas ça méchamment,'' insista la blonde. ''Maintenant, allons-y pour s'assurer qu'elle ne choisisse pas une collection d'habits à motif.''

En fin de compte, Régina devait admettre que Tanya avait fait du bon boulot pour trouver le style d'Emma. Des t-shirts et débardeurs simples et moulants, quelques sweats confortables, et même quelques robes simples. Et bien évidemment, des jeans. Des jeans délavés, des jeans sombres, et des jeans noirs. Emma ne pouvait sûrement pas survivre les prochains mois sans ses jeans.

''Mais _qu'est-ce_ que c'est ?'' rouspéta la blonde depuis la cabine d'essayage. Elle tira le rideau, portant le jeans noir avec seulement son soutien-gorge. Régina essaya de ne pas l'assimiler à celui qu'elle portait cette nuit-là, mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer combien sa poitrine était imposante pour ce soutien gorge.

''Qu'y a t-il ?'' répondit sèchement la brune, ne voyant rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

'' _Ça_ ,'' siffla Emma, saisissant le surplus de tissu autour de son ventre de façon dramatique. Sa colère due à cette incompréhension était vraiment comique, ce qui força Régina à retenir son rire.

''Ce sont des jeans de maternité, très chère,'' expliqua-t-elle le plus sérieusement possible. ''Il faut bien qu'ils tiennent.''

''J'ai l'air ridicule !'' se plaignit la blonde.

''Bon, Emma,'' Régina se leva pour aller la rejoindre dans la cabine avant que sa frustration ne se transforme en larmes. ''Personne d'autre que toi ne le verra,'' expliqua-t-elle, attrapant un t-shirt noir et le donnant à l'autre femme. Emma comprit le message et l'enfila, puis Régina ajusta tendrement l'ourlet au moment où la blonde libéra sa chevelure dorée du décolleté.

''Tu vois ?'' dit Régina, tournant la blonde vers le miroir tout en regardant par dessus son épaule. ''Ce n'est pas ridicule du tout. Et n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne te sens pas plus à l'aise là-dedans que dans tes jeggings qui te collent.''

''D'accord,'' râla Emma, mais on sentait un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres. ''Tu as gagné.''

Elles achetèrent tout ce que Tanya leur avait montré, dû à l'insistance de Régina, ainsi que de meilleurs sous-vêtements et une nouvelle veste qui pouvait se fermer. Emma porta directement la veste et les habits qu'elle venait d'essayer en sortant du magasin, mettant ses anciens vêtements ne lui allant plus du tout dans un des sacs.

En sortant du magasin, Régina fut déçue de retourner à la maison si tôt. Cela faisait du bien de sortir un peu, d'avoir Emma rien que pour elle pendant quelques heures. Elle n'était pas prête à la partager à nouveau avec tout Storybrooke.

''Comme nous sommes déjà dehors,'' dit Régina l'air de rien, car il n'était pas question de proposer à Emma un rendez-vous, ''pourquoi n'irions-nous pas manger quelque part ?''

''Régina, tu devrais arrêter de dépenser tout cet argent pour moi,'' répondit affectueusement la blonde.

''Oh, ce n'est pas pour toi,'' plaisanta la brune. ''Je veux simplement pouvoir nourrir mon enfant, et il semblerait que je doive passer par toi pour pouvoir le faire.''

Emma rit. ''Eh bien, dis comme ça...''

''Allez. Combien de fois as-tu l'occasion de sortir de Storybrooke ?'' pressa-t-elle avec un petit coup de coude joueur. ''Nous pouvons prétendre être normales pendant une heure.''

''Normales,'' grogna la blonde. ''Je ne sais même plus ce que signifie ce mot.'' Elle passa la main sur son ventre, et son ventre grogna en retour. ''Bon,'' dit-elle en riant, ''Je suppose qu'une heure de plus ne va pas me tuer.''

 **OoOoO**

Non loin, elles trouvèrent un petit bistro qui n'était pas forcément du goût de Régina, mais qui n'était pas affreux non plus, et elle supposa que cet environnement détendu serait bien mieux pour Emma qu'un restaurant chic. Le Maire était déjà très heureuse d'être en présence de l'autre femme, alors elle voulait que la blonde apprécie le temps passé ensemble. Le choix du restaurant n'était qu'un petit compromis à faire. Elles s'installèrent dans un box avec de grands dossiers, leur offrant un coin à l'abri des autres clients.

''Tu penses qu'elle aura de la magie ?'' demanda la blonde, poussant son plat vide sur le côté.

''Comme ses deux mères en possèdent,'' répondit Régina, ''Je dirais que c'est presque certain.''

''Oh mon dieu,'' soupira Emma. ''Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas un livre expliquant ce qu'il faut attendre d'un bébé magique la première année.'' Elle rit, mais Régina remarqua que derrière cette plaisanterie se cachait une véritable inquiétude.

''Non en effet,'' dit-elle, sentant une once de courage comme elle prit la main d'Emma dans la sienne. ''Mais tu n'en auras pas besoin. Tu vas être une merveilleuse mère, Emma. Tout comme tu l'es avec Henry. Il t'adore, et cette petite t'adorera aussi.''

''C'est juste que je ne veux pas faire d'erreurs et gâcher sa vie,'' confessa la blonde. ''Tu t'es tellement bien occupée d'Henry.''

''Et dois-je te rappeler que j'ai aussi fait quelques erreurs avec lui,'' continua Régina pour la rassurer. ''Personne ne sait jamais quoi faire au début, voilà le secret. Et c'était le cas pour moi. Tu comprendras au fur et à mesure. Et je serai à tes côtés dans cette épreuve.''

''Mon dieu, Régina,'' gloussa Emma, émue à nouveau, ''Si on m'avait dit il y a un an qu'on en serait là à présent, je les aurais trouvés fous. Et maintenant... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.''

Son estomac fit un bond et, pendant un instant, Régina ne sut que répondre. C'était tellement proche de ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu entendre, et pourtant cela ne l'était pas totalement. Alors elle fit juste un sourire, serrant légèrement la main de la blonde pour la rassurer tout en disant : '' C'est une chance que tu n'aies jamais à le savoir jamais,'' avant de la lâcher.

La main libre d'Emma bougea pour venir caresser son ventre, comme elle le faisait souvent, et elles restèrent assises pendant un long moment dans un silence confortable. Régina imagina qu'Emma devait apprécier la proximité avec sa fille, ayant passé sa dernière grossesse à essayer de se protéger et ne pas s'attacher à ce fils qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir garder.

''Mon dieu,'' marmonna la blonde. ''Soit elle apprécie vraiment ce plat ou alors elle le déteste car elle est en train de donner des coups de pieds comme une folle.'' Elle tapota un peu plus fort sur son ventre puis haleta.

''Quel est le problème ?'' demanda Régina, ne réussissant pas à garder son calme malgré un essai.

''Rien,'' répondit Emma en souriant, se levant de son siège et allant s'asseoir à côté de la brune de l'autre côté. Avant que la brune ne puisse montrer sa surprise face à son excitation, Emma attrapa sa main et la plaça fermement sur son ventre. ''Je pense que tu devrais pouvoir la sentir.''

''Vraiment ?'' demanda-t-elle en retenant son excitation. Emma avait senti son bébé bouger depuis quelques temps déjà, mais jamais assez fort pour que Régina puisse la sentir en posant sa main, et elle le voulait vraiment. Emma pressa leurs doigts plus fort contre son ventre, et Régina devint nerveuse. ''Je ne veux pas te faire de mal,'' murmura-t-elle.

''Ce n'est pas le cas,'' promit la blonde, tapotant son ventre. ''Allez, gamin,'' dit-elle en roucoulant. ''Bouge pour ta mère. Elle veut aussi te rencontrer.''

Regarder Emma parler à son ventre fit naître des papillons dans le ventre de la brune. Bien sûr c'était idiot, ce n'est pas comme si leur fille était vraiment en train de les écouter, et Régina serait maudite avant qu'elle ne laisse quelqu'un voir qu'elle était devenue si gentille. Mais la façon qu'avait Emma de parler d'elle en s'adressant au bébé faisait apparaître dix différentes nuances de fleur bleue et de ridicule sur le visage de la brune.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se critiquer pour ces émotions traîtres, il y eut un petit coup contre sa main. Le cœur du Maire fondit.

''Est-ce que tu l'as senti ?'' demanda Emma avec espoir.

''Oui,'' haleta Régina, faisant un sourire comme le lamentable chat Cheshire, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de ressembler à cette créature sur le moment.

Cette enfant semblait si souvent irréelle. Juste une bosse sous les habits d'Emma, une notion que Régina avait du mal à comprendre. Sûrement parce qu'elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle méritait tout ce qui arrivait. Bien sûr, tout pouvait sembler être idéal, mais elle ne pouvait imaginer un moyen de rédemption possible qui l'ait rendue digne de ses enfants – ou la chance de les partager avec la femme à côté d'elle.

Elle avait eu des moments de lucidité avant. Des instants où la réalité l'avait rattrapée, et Régina se sentait complètement consumée par la joie, le stress, l'excitation et la peur que chaque parent ressent, bien que plus intense comme toutes ces émotions étaient condensées en un seul fugace instant.

Quand elles avaient appris que leur bébé était une fille, le deuxième enfant de Régina était devenue réelle à ses yeux. C'était la première chose qu'elles avaient su sur leur bébé. Quand elles avaient entendu le battement de son cœur cette nuit-là à l'hôpital, soudain l'enfant n'était plus seulement réelle, elle était en vie.

Et maintenant qu'elle sentait le petit coup contre sa paume, tout avait changé encore. Ce bébé n'était pas juste vivant. Elle _vivait_. Bien évidemment, leur future enfant manquait toujours d'une vraie once d'intelligence ou d'intention dans ses actions, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle n'était plus abstraite. Elle vivait et bougeait et agissait selon sa propre volonté, détachée des limites de l'imagination de Régina. Emma devait sûrement plaisanter quand elle disait que Régina voulait rencontrer le bébé, et pourtant c'était exactement ce qu'elle sentait qu'il venait de se produire, et la brune fut immédiatement sous le charme de sa fille.

Réalisant qu'elle fixait le ventre de la blonde depuis un long moment, Régina rehaussa le regard, les larmes aux yeux, et fut accueillie par un doux sourire. Il y avait quelque chose de plus, une lueur qui scintillait dans les yeux verts. Elle était sûre de la reconnaître, mais c'était comme un déjà vu – cette sensation d'un souvenir qu'elle ne pouvait nommer. L'image de Daniel apparut devant ses yeux et disparut aussitôt, mais ce fut suffisant pour que le ventre de la brune se torde et que sa respiration se stoppe. Maintenant elle se souvenait combien ses yeux brillaient juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. La même lueur que celle dans les yeux d'Emma.

Sa respiration était superficielle, et Régina pouvait seulement la fixer, car en aucun cas ce qu'elle voyait pouvait être ce qu'elle pensait. Sa main était toujours sur le ventre de la blonde, la main d'Emma pressée sur la sienne, et aucune des deux femmes ne bougeaient ni ne rompaient le contact. Plus elle l'observait, et plus la brune commençait à penser que oui, peut-être que cette lueur était vraie. Peut-être, juste peut-être, si Régina essayait de l'embrasser, Emma la laisserait faire.

La brune n'aurait jamais osé essayer, elle n'aurait même jamais considéré le faire de peur de détruire ce qu'elles avaient. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper pourtant, et avec hésitation et timidité, elle retrouva sa voix, tremblante.

''Emma, je...''

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de dire autre chose, un exubérant jeune homme apparut d'un côté du box.

''Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose mesdames, ou voulez-vous que je vous apporte l'addition ?'' dit-il avec entrain. Il s'agissait de leur serveur, un garçon nommé Oliver, qui aurait du se sentir chanceux que la magie de Régina ne fonctionne pas en dehors de Storybrooke sinon il aurait fini rôti.

''L'addition, s'il vous plaît,'' répondit poliment la blonde, se détournant de Régina pour lui répondre. Oliver hocha de la tête et se pressa d'aller chercher leur note. Quand Emma se remit dans sa position précédente, la lueur avait disparu, et Régina pensa l'avoir imaginée au final. ''Désolée, qu'allais-tu dire ?''

 _Je t'aime_ , pensa la brune, son cœur se serrant comme elle se perdait dans ces si beaux yeux. Elle aurait juré avoir vu la même émotion dans ces yeux. _Je t'aime tellement_.

''Rien,'' répondit-elle à la place. ''Cela n'a plus d'importance.''

 **OoOoO**

Henry avait été un peu jaloux quand elles lui avaient parlé de leur excursion en dehors de la ville, et après lui avoir expliqué que des fois les parents font des sorties sans leurs enfants et que ce n'était pas grave, ses mères lui avaient promis un dîner familial chez Granny en fin de semaine.

''Alors, avez-vous réfléchi à des prénoms pour ma sœur ?'' demanda-t-il avec excitation, assis à côté de Régina.

''Euh,'' répondit Emma de l'autre côté de la table, ''je pensais lui donner le prénom de ma mère mais...''

''Pas question de l'appeler comme une précipitation glaciale,'' coupa Régina.

''Ta mère ne veut pas,'' finit la blonde avec un sourire moqueur.

Régina lui lança un regard noir. Pour une fois, elle essayait vraiment de ne pas être compliquée. Elle pensait juste que ce nom était ridicule, et que sa fille ne se nommerait jamais comme ça. Elles n'étaient pas des célébrités Hollywoodiennes – elles pouvait trouver un prénom normal et joli pour leur fille.

''Henry, tu peux me passer le ketchup ?'' demanda Emma, incapable d'attendre de l'avoir avant de manger une de ses frites. Henry regarda dans la corbeille au bout de la table.

''Il n'y en a plus,'' dit-il en haussant les épaules.

''Merde,'' murmura la blonde. ''Je reviens.''

''Veux-tu que j'aille le chercher pour toi ?'' demanda Régna, à moitié inquiète et quelque peu amusée de voir Emma se débattre pour sortir son ventre rond du box.

''Non, non,'' assura-t-elle, sortant victorieuse du banc. ''Je m'en occupe.''

Juste au moment où elle s'approcha du comptoir et fit sa requête, le carillon de la boutique retentit et entra l'homme que Régina détestait le plus dans Storybrooke.

''Quel hasard de te rencontrer ici,'' dit Hook, derrière Emma, ce qui la fit se retourner, alarmée. Régina détestait le fait de rester assise à regarder le pirate harceler la femme qu'elle aimait, mais Emma était une grande fille, et elle ne lui appartenait pas. Donc elle resta plantée sur son siège, les écoutant attentivement.

Une fois qu'Emma lui fit face, surprise, le regard de Hook se porta immédiatement sur son ventre proéminent. ''Je vois que tu t'en es bien remise, Swan,'' ricana-t-il.

''Comme tu peux le voir,'' répondit la blonde avec mépris.

''Oserais-je demander qui est le père ?'' demanda-t-il, ce qui irrita Régina. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, et au vu de sa façon de parler, il était certain que l'homme n'était pas sobre. ''Ou comptes-tu élever celui-là, avec Régina aussi ?''

Elle ne pouvait plus tenir, et ordonna à Henry de rester assise alors qu'elle se levait. C'était peut-être le problème d'Emma, mais il était hors de question qu'elle reste assise pendant que cet imbécile parlait de leur fille comme d'une bâtarde illégitime.

''Cet enfant est à moi,'' aboya Régina presque au milieu de la pièce avant qu'elle ne commence ses attaques verbales. ''Bien que cela ne vous concerne pas le moins du monde.''

''Votre Majesté,'' répondit-il avec dédain, ''Je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez ici aussi. Quelle... eh bien, je ne peux pas dire 'plaisante', mais c'est bien une surprise.'' Se retournant vers Emma, il reprit son interrogatoire. ''Donc, tu es avec Régina, à présent ?''

Juste au moment où Régina allait objecter son affirmation, elle fut coupée par la réponse d'Emma.

''Ouais,'' dit-elle avec défiance, faisant retourner le ventre de la brune, confuse, après tant d'exemples de déni absolu. ''Je suis avec Régina, et nous allons avoir un enfant.''

''J'aurais dû m'en douter,'' se moqua Hook. ''J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. Ces regards... Personne ne regarde un ami de cette façon.'' Il retourna son attention sur la brune. ''Merde alors, je ne vous voyais presque jamais, et pourtant j'avais l'impression de sortir avec vous deux vu la façon dont Emma braillait à votre propos tout le temps.''

Régina était sous le choc. Emma avait suggéré que Hook était jaloux de leur relation, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé de cette façon. Elle se demanda de quels regards il parlait, si ils ressemblaient à ceux échanger dans le bistrot. Elle se demanda ce qu'Emma disait sur elle quand elle n'était pas là. Elle se demanda si quelqu'un d'autre que le pirate pensait comme lui, et elle se demanda ce que cela pouvait signifier.

''Je pense qu'il est temps que vous partiez,'' dit Régina fermement, ne voulant pas que cet ivrogne dérange sa si chère famille. ''Buvez du café, ou allez dormir. Je m'en fous. Mais laissez notre famille tranquille.''

Il leva les mains dans un geste moqueur d'abandon – on voyait qu'il n'était pas sincère à son visage – et se dirigea vers la porte. Le carillon retentit encore, puis il était parti. Les deux femmes soupirèrent, rassurées de son départ, même si Régina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irritée par ce qui venait de se produire.

''Merci d'avoir joué le jeu,'' dit Emma en se calmant.

''Oui, eh bien,'' répondit Régina sévèrement, essayant de ne pas montrer toute sa contrariété, ''à l'avenir, je préférerais être prévenue avant d'être utilisée comme un moyen de rendre ton _copain_ jaloux.''

Emma semblait vraiment offensée par la remarque.

''Ex-copain,'' répondit-elle, énervée par l'attitude de Régina. ''Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis enceinte d'un enfant qui ne risque pas d'être à _lui_. Et je n'essayais pas de le rendre jaloux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je suis libre.'' Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. ''Mais quel est ton foutu problème, de toute façon ?''

Elle avait laisser sa jalousie répondre pour elle-même, voilà son problème. Elle ne pouvait empêcher cette peur que, malgré le choix rationnel d'Emma de le quitter, elle puisse encore avoir des sentiments pour cette ordure. Ce n'était pas grave qu'Emma ne soit pas à elle. Ce n'était pas grave que Régina se fasse des films pour leur relation. C'était juste un fantasme qui lui était cher, et chaque menace contre son existence était bouleversant.

Elle réalisa honteusement que ce n'était pas une raison pour répondre aussi sèchement à la blonde.

''Rien,'' répondit-elle lamentablement. ''Allons manger.''

Elle essaya de mettre fin à la conversation, de passer à côté de la femme, mais elle fut retenue par une main familière.

''Non,'' exigea Emma, même il y avait une sorte de gentillesse, de demande dans sa voix. ''Je veux savoir.''

Elle ne pouvait pas. Il était hors de question de dire la vérité à la blonde. Il était impossible de lui expliquer. Il était hors de question d'expliquer à son objet de désir que d'être seulement une couverture à ses yeux suffisait à broyer son âme. Régina ne savait pas quelle autre vérité avouer, à part confesser que son cœur se brisait au fur et à mesure des jours.

Pour faire court, la vérité ne serait pas suffisante. Régina détestait mentir à la blonde, mais certaines vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à dire.

''Il va dire à tout le monde en ville que nous sommes en couple,'' mentit-elle sans grande conviction.

''Tu es inquiète à propos de _rumeurs_?'' répondit Emma en reniflant.

''Non ! Je... juste...'' Régina passa la main dans ses boucles noires. ''Les choses sont déjà assez compliquées,'' se reprit-elle. ''Et devoir expliquer tout ça aux gens va être encore... cela sera pénible, voilà tout.''

Ce mot est un véritable euphémisme. Cela la tuerait, autant de fois que cette histoire serait racontée, de renoncer à ce qu'Emma devienne son amante encore et encore. De le déclarer au monde entier et de se rappeler que la femme qu'elle aimait autant, qui animait chacune de ses journées, n'était pas et ne serait jamais sienne.

La réaction auquel Régina ne s'attendait pas, furent les bras d'Emma venir la prendre et la serrer fort.

''Je suis désolée, Régina,'' murmura la blonde entre ses cheveux. ''Je sais que l'attention a tendance à se focaliser sur la femme enceinte, mais je devrais faire plus attention à toi aussi, au fait que c'est aussi important pour toi.'' Ces bras forts contre son dos et ce souffle chaud contre son oreille empêchèrent la brune de se concentrer, mais elle força son attention. ''Tu as été tellement gentille avec moi, et je veux que tu saches que j'apprécie ce fait,'' la femme continua, ''et que je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir cet enfant avec toi, qu'importe le fait que cela paraisse fou pour les autres.'' Emma se recula, regardant Régina dans les yeux tout en finissant, ''je sais par expérience que tu es la mère parfaite pour mes enfants.''

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la brune, et elle la ravala avec difficulté. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer en plein milieu du Granny. Pas à cause de si belles paroles.

''Si tu as fini d'être autant bouleversée,'' dit-elle avec nonchalance, comme si son discours ne l'avait pas du tout touchée, ''j'aimerais retourner à table.''

''Bien sûr.'' Emma sourit, voyant à travers le masque. ''Allons manger.''

* * *

 _Et voilà ce chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. J'attends avec impatience vos avis ;)_

 _Merci à Summerspell, tu es vraiment la meilleure tu sais :*_


	5. Chapitre 5

**OFM 5**

 **Bonsoir à tous, me voilà de retour avec la suite de cette fiction.**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews et de suivre cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

''Nous allons être en retard,'' soupira Régina derrière le volant. ''Tu _sais_ combien je déteste être en retard.''

Emma en était à sa vingtième semaine à présent, et aujourd'hui elles allaient faire la deuxième ultrason. La première avait été excitante bien sûr, mais toutes deux étaient anxieuses de voir leur fille ne ressemblant plus à un petit haricot tout flou. Pour être honnête, Régina n'avait pas su distinguer la forme que le Dr. Whale avait pointé comme étant le bébé, et était plutôt déçue.

Évidemment, elles n'allaient pas voir le Dr. Whale aujourd'hui, ni durant la fin de sa grossesse. Régina avait fait en sorte qu'il ne soit plus impliqué après sa remarque obscène sur leur relation, et même si Emma pensait que la brune se calmait avec le temps, cette dernière avait insisté pour trouver quelqu'un de plus professionnel.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elles découvrirent qu'Ella, aussi connu sous le nom d'Ashley, était désormais sage femme. Emma s'était sentie fière lorsque Ella leur avait expliqué qu'elle avait prit la décision de se former pour ce métier après ce qu'elles avaient traversé ensemble. La blonde l'avait tellement aidée, lui donnant la confiance nécessaire pour être une bonne mère auprès de sa fille, Alex, et de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Elle voulait pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Même si la malédiction de Pan avait interrompu sa formation, Ella avait continué de pratiquer dans la Forêt Enchantée. Bien que ce métier se focalisait surtout sur la naissance naturelle, elle n'avait pas pris longtemps avant de finir une formation dès leur retour dans le monde moderne.

Alors, bien évidemment, elles l'avaient immédiatement choisie pour qu'elle suive leur bébé. Cependant, être une sage femme ne la qualifiait pas pour effectuer l'ultrason, et elle leur conseilla Doc. Régina fut hésitante – les nains n'étaient pas vraiment ses plus grands fans. Heureusement qu'Emma était très appréciée dans la ville. Qu'importe s'ils avaient ou pas du ressentiment envers l'Evil Queen, ils ne trahiraient jamais la Sauveuse, en particulier pour quelque chose d'aussi vital que des aides médicales pour son enfant. Donc, elles allèrent voir Doc.

''Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas d'avaler une grosse pastèque pour voir à quelle vitesse _tu_ peux bouger pendant que cela appuie sur ta vessie ?'' riposta la blonde. Elle n'appréciait pas la demande qui lui avait été faite de venir la vessie pleine, vu qu'elle 'avait toujours envie de pisser' comme elle le disait si délicatement.

Emma continua de danser sur son siège pour montrer sa détresse.

''Pourrais-tu arrêter ?'' dit sèchement la brune, déjà remontée à cause de leur retard et trouvant ces mouvements idiots gênants.

''J'ai _tellement_ envie d'aller pisser,'' gémit la blonde sans cesser ses gestes. ''Je jure devant Dieu que s'il presse trop fort avec la sonde, je vais faire sur mon jeans.''

''Je t'avais dit de ne pas boire autant,'' jubila le Maire. ''Tu as carrément surestimé la taille de ta vessie.''

''Bravo,'' siffla Emma. ''Tu as encore eu _raison_. Tes chevilles n'enflent pas trop, ça va ?''

Oh, elle était d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui. _Enceinte_ , se rappela Régina. _Hormones, émotionnelle, mal à l'aise_. Elle aimait cette femme, mais dans un jour comme celui-ci, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas un peu masochiste. Elle espéra que le fait de voir leur enfant améliorerait l'humeur de la blonde, même si le fait que Régina veuille rester avec une Emma dans cet état en disait long. Elle était irrémédiablement dingue d'elle, il n'y avait pas de meilleur expression pour le dire.

''Et si on se concentrait sur la vision que nous allons avoir du bébé, d'accord ?'' offrit la brune, mettant un terme à leur conversation et l'invitant à un silence tendu mais préférable pendant le reste du trajet en voiture.

Le silence continua dans la salle d'examen, avec seulement quelques interludes pour chercher et trouver leur chemin. Régina n'était pas énervée, mais frustrée, et elle ne voulait pas se battre maintenant.

''Je suis désolée,'' murmura Emma, au bout d'un moment. ''Je suis juste anxieuse, je suppose. Je ne voulais pas te répondre comme ça.''

''Ce n'est pas grave,'' approuva le Maire.

''Si,'' insista la blonde. ''Ça l'est.''

Régina soupira. ''En effet. Mais je comprends, Emma. Je ne t'en veux pas.''

Puis Doc entra dans la pièce, ce qui ne stoppa pas Emma de murmurer un silencieux ''Merci'', avant que l'homme ne puisse voler cet instant. Traiter avec les hormones d'Emma était vraiment compliqué. Mais Régina ne pouvait nier la reconnaissance de la blonde et ses essais pour calmer ses actions. Ce n'était pas vraiment Emma, se rappela-t-elle. La femme qu'elle aimait était toujours présente, et bientôt elle arrêterait ses excès de colère ou de pleurs. Elle devait juste être patiente.

Le nain expliqua qu'il allait prendre les mesures du bébé, et qu'après ils pourraient regarder plus précisément ses traits et connaître son sexe. Elles lui répondirent qu'elles savaient déjà que c'était une fille, mais restaient excitées à l'idée de la voir.

Il aspergea le ventre de la blonde de gel. Elle y était habituée à présent, et sursauta à peine au contact. Quand Doc pressa la sonde contre son ventre, elles furent aussitôt récompensées par une parfaite image de leur fille. Gentiment, Doc leur accorda quelques instants pour profiter de cette image avant de commencer son travail, et les yeux d'Emma se mirent à briller.

''Coucou, mon _petit canard_ ,'' sa voix tremblait à cause des larmes comme elle était incapable de cacher son émotion en touchant l'image sur le moniteur.

''Petit canard ?'' demanda la brune, totalement perplexe par le surnom. Emma rougit furieusement. Elle n'avait pas prévu de dire ça à voix haute.

''C'est, euh,'' bégaya-t-elle. ''C'est comme ça que je l'appelle dans ma tête. Nous n'avons toujours pas décidé d'un prénom et je n'aime pas l'appeler 'bébé'. Donc j'ai choisi ce surnom.''

Si là ce n'était pas un moment adorable, alors Régina ne savait pas ce que c'était.

''Mais pourquoi 'petit canard' ?'' demanda-t-elle à nouveau, voulant être dans la confidence.

''C'est idiot,'' le regard de la blonde se posa sur son ventre, ne voulant pas continuer cette conversation en la fixant dans les yeux.

''Emma, s'il te plaît,'' supplia Régina. ''Dis moi.''

La blonde observa Doc, qui continuait de prétendre qu'il ne faisait pas attention et n'avait rien entendu. Il n'était d'aucune utilité pour ce moment, à aucune d'entre elle.

''Quand nous avons fait la première échographie,'' commença honteusement Emma, ''ils l'ont nommée 'Bébé Swan'... Et c'est resté dans ma tête. Bébé Swan. Comme si elle était notre petit cygne.'' Elle avait l'air presque coupable et Régina ne comprenait pas la raison. ''Ensuite, 'petit cygne' est devenu ' petit canard','' expliqua la blonde. ''Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.''

''Emma,'' fredonna Régina, ne sachant pas comment répondre autrement à cette confession affectueuse. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était fan de ce surnom un peu idiot, mais les sentiments derrière la firent sourire. ''C'est... c'est plutôt charmant, pour être honnête.''

Elle caressa les cheveux de la blonde jusqu'à ce qu'elle sourit et elles tournèrent toutes deux leur attention vers le moniteur. Doc commença ses mesures, pointant les différents organes du bébé, ses petites mains et pieds, ses petits battements de cœur réguliers. Quand il annonça que ses mesures étaient complètes, et normales, Doc passa sur le moniteur en 3D, que Régina avait amené en ville pour l'occasion grâce à la magie

Et elle était là, leur bébé, leur _petit canard_ , comme Régina assura qu'elle ne l'appellerait jamais ainsi. Elle était rose, et parfaite, et réelle, et _en vie_. Les deux femmes en perdirent leur respiration pendant un instant, un long instant.

'' _Petit canard,_ '' murmura à nouveau la blonde, remplie de tellement d'émotions et de désir, qui firent perdre les mots à la brune, une boule s'étant formée dans sa gorge. ''Elle va te ressembler,'' murmura Emma.

''Et comment peux-tu dire cela ?'' s'exclama Régina quand elle retrouva sa voix, également subjuguée par l'image sur l'écran. '' _Pourquoi_ penses-tu ça ?''

''Tu plaisantes Régina ?'' répondit Emma. ''qui ne _voudrait pas_ que son enfant ait une partie de tes gènes ?''

Le cœur de la brune se gonfla puis se tordit, comme à chaque fois qu'Emma lui faisait ressentir tous ces sentiments, et elle se força immédiatement à revenir à la réalité. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se laisser aller à quelques instants de joie éphémères... Régina ne le savait pas. Mais elle refusait d'entretenir de faux espoirs.

''Elle sera la plus jolie petite fille de tout le royaume,'' répondit instantanément la brune. ''Sans aucun doute.''

Régina savait très bien qu'elle était une femme attirante, pourtant elle était certaine de ne jamais avoir rencontré une femme plus belle qu'Emma Swan. Avoir un enfant lui ressemblant lui semblait une idée plaisante, mais cela ne lui était pas du tout nécessaire. Henry ne partageait pas son sang pourtant leur lien d'Amour Véritable restait toujours aussi fort. Si leur fille lui ressemblait, très bien. Si elle ressemblait à Emma... Régina ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle serait encore mieux.

''J'espère quand même qu'elle te ressemblera,'' dit à nouveau Emma l'air absente.

Le cœur de la brune se serra puis se desserra encore plus douloureusement. _Tu seras la raison de sa beauté, Emma_ , pensa-t-elle. _Elle sera parfaite, comme toi._

La brune aurait tellement voulu lui dire tout cela, mais elle pinça les lèvres pour empêcher aux mots de s'échapper.

 **OoOoOoO**

Régina entendit plutôt que de voir Emma entrer sans énergie dans la cuisine après avoir déposé Henry à l'école. Elle se laissa tomber sur un des tabourets du comptoir pour prendre le petit déjeuner, tout en échappant un soupir. Arrivée à sa vingt-quatrième semaine de grossesse, elle ne pouvait plus cacher son ventre qui grossissait, même si elle l'avait voulu. Non pas qu'elles essayaient de le cacher à présent.

Une telle rumeur se répandait bien plus vite dans ce petit village qu'un nuage de malédiction. La moitié des habitants connaissait la vraie histoire et adorait le scandale de la fille de Snow White étant 'mise en cloque' par l'Evil Queen. L'autre moitié, grâce à la gentillesse d'Emma et les ragots de Hook, pensait qu'elles étaient un très beau couple, et insistait pour les féliciter. Régina démentit ces rumeurs au début, puis cela devint très vite fatigant, à présent elle les remerciait rapidement pour passer à autre chose.

La brune roula des yeux en entendant une sorte de gémissement venant de derrière.

''Arrête de souffler et dis-moi tout,'' demanda-t-elle tout en continuant de faire la vaisselle.

''Dire quoi ?'' demanda la blonde innocemment. Régina lui lança un air indigné avant de retourner à sa tâche.

''Tu n'as pas arrêté de traîner dans la maison pendant une bonne partie de la semaine,'' répondit-elle. ''Même Henry s'est rendu compte que tu es devenue ronchonne ces derniers temps. Donc tu as deux solutions : soit tu règles le problème, soit tu me dis quel est le problème.''

''Désolée,'' dit Emma. ''Récemment, j'ai été, eh bien... frustrée, je suppose.''

''Frustrée par ?'' pressa la brune, pinçant les lèvres comme elle frottait plus fort sur l'assiette qu'elle lavait. Elle était assez énervée par le simple concept, ayant tout fait pour que la femme soit heureuse et à l'aise. Mince, Régina oserait même jusqu'à dire qu'elle avait passé plus de temps à s'occuper de la blonde qu'à faire son propre travail. Le fait que ce ne soit pas suffisant était vraiment vexant.

''Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire,''murmura Emma.

''Pourquoi pas ?''

''Parce que c'est embarrassant.''

''Oh, par l'amour de dieu, Emma,'' soupira d'exaspération Régina, regardant à nouveau la femme. ''Tu vas me le dire.''

La femme enceinte baissa la tête, les yeux fixés sur ses genoux jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure finalement une réponse. Son ton était trop bas pour pouvoir être entendu, et Régina devenait frustrée de devoir insister pour obtenir des informations. ''Parle plus fort, très chère.''

''J'ai vraiment _envie de baiser_ ,'' gémit Emma, bien plus fort que nécessaire.

L'assiette glissa de la main de Régina et se brisa dans l'évier, la faisant sursauter. Elle s'agrippa à l'évier, fermant les yeux en respirer doucement par le nez afin de se calmer. Elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à entendre ça. Elle pensait que la femme avait peut-être envie de cookies, ou d'un massage du dos. Pas... _ça_.

''Je... euh,'' bégaya la brune, détestant être bouché bée devant cette confession. La simple pensée d'une Emma sensuelle ravivait des bribes de souvenirs et de fantasmes oubliés, l'empêchant de formuler correctement un mot. ''Et ne peux-tu pas t'en occuper ? Je veux dire... par toi-même ?''

''J'ai essayé,'' Emma haussa des épaules, ''mais ce n'est pas pareil que, tu sais'' elle hésita, pas à l'aise avec autant de franchise, ''que quand quelqu'un te touche.''

Régina rinça ses mains pour enlever la mousse – gagnant un peu de temps pour se reconcentrer, tout en sachant qu'Emma s'était touchée pendant la nuit juste au bout du couloir – avant de se retourner. Elle n'était pas insensible à la demande de la blonde elle avait fait des recherches et savait que ce n'était pas inhabituel pour des femmes enceintes d'avoir plus de besoins. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à un moyen de l'aider, ou à une réponse appropriée.

Le visage d'Emma s'alluma et 'la réponse appropriée' passa par la fenêtre. Régina connaissait ce regard, les yeux ouverts et les lèvres écartées signe que la blonde s'exclamait face à son propre génie. Emma Swan avait une idée... et cela n'était jamais bon signe. En particulier maintenant, car Régina savait parfaitement ce que pensait la blonde.

''Il n'en est pas question,'' déclara catégoriquement le Maire.

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda-t-elle, ne prenant même pas la peine d'en dire plus. ''Nous l'avons déjà fait.''

''Et nous nous étions mises d'accord sur le fait que c'était juste pour une nuit,'' rappela Régina, restant ferme.

''Ouais, mais là il y a des circonstances atténuantes,'' argua Emma, pointant son ventre comme si c'était un ticket gratuit à la débauche. ''Personne ne va vouloir coucher avec moi pour l'instant.''

''Et à quel moment, exactement, ai-je indiqué que je _voulais_ coucher avec toi ?'' contra la brune, mains posées sur ses hanches.

Bien évidemment, le problème n'était pas que Régina ne voulait pas être avec Emma. Elle le voulait désespérément, y pensait constamment, se souvenant du doux goût de sa peau et de la vue de son visage en pleine extase. Cela, pourtant... cela serait dangereux. Cela serait trop facile de commencer à croire en un mensonge.

''Très bien,'' Emma se leva de son siège, ''Peut-être que je devrais demander à _Hook_ , dans ce cas.''

''Je t'en prie,'' encouragea la brune avec amertume. Elle savait qu'Emma essayait de la provoquer, et elle ne laisserait en aucun cas la femme réaliser à quel point cette simple idée la faisait fulminer. ''Qui suis-je pour t'empêcher de très mauvaises choix dans ta vie ?''

Emma renâcla et soupira d'indignation pendant un instant, avant de jeter dramatiquement son téléphone et de grogner.

''Tu _sais_ que je ne vais pas lui demander,'' râla la blonde, son bluff ayant été déjoué donnant un sourire triomphant à l'autre femme. '' _Allez_ , Régina,'' pleurnicha-t-elle en tapant du pied.

''Eh bien que _cette attitude_ est attirante,'' répondit la brune sèchement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, tout en trouvant quelque peu amusante l'attitude enfantine de la femme enceinte. ''Je me retiens difficilement de ne pas enlever immédiatement mes habits.''

Emma soupira, et la brune vit le moment exact où elle décida de changer de tactique, sans grande difficulté comme un faux sourire apparut sur son visage. Régina savait qu'elle était menée en bateau, et la blonde se doutait probablement qu'elle en avait conscience, et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que son plan _fonctionnait_.

''Ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais pas te rendre la pareille,'' Emma baissa la voix en un murmure sensuel. ''Et tu sais que je peux.''

Le cœur de Régina rata un battement, les paroles d'Emma l'enflammant. ''Ça je le sais,'' céda-t-elle légèrement en faisant un petit sourire car, vraiment, une partie d'elle voulait perdre cette bataille.

''Donc ?'' demanda Emma, laissant son expression sensuelle se transformer en une demande pleine d'espoir qui scella complètement l'accord.

''Très bien,'' soupira le Maire, pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde. C'était vraiment fou de sa part, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle comptait refuser ses demandes. Quelque part, même son irritabilité était vraiment irrésistible. Régina se retourna vers l'évier, ayant besoin d'un instant pour se préparer. ''Laisse moi le temps de finir la vaisselle.''

 **OoOoOoO**

Les deux femmes se tenaient l'une en face de l'autre, mal à l'aise face à l'incertitude présente dans la chambre. Le lit était juste à leur gauche, et Régina n'arrivait pas à décider si elle devait peut-être commencé sur le lit, ou bien où elles étaient. Bien qu'elles aient décidé de le faire, aucune des deux femmes ne fit le moindre mouvement pendant un certain temps, et la tension dans la pièce augmenta au fur et à mesure.

''Donc,'' dit enfin la blonde, timide, ''Je suppose que nous devrions juste... commencer ?''

''En effet,'' répondit Régina, tout en respirant fort en essayant de garder son sang-froid. Elle plaça ses mains sur les cuisses d'Emma, prête à s'approcher avant d'avoir le temps de se poser des questions. ''Est-ce que tu veux – je veux dire,'' elle chercha ses mots, ''devrions-nous nous embrasser ?''

La blonde haussa les épaules, tout aussi incertaine. ''Je pense que cela serait encore plus bizarre si nous ne le faisions pas,'' dit-elle. ''Pas toi ?''

''Tu as sûrement raison,'' opina la brune pour essayer de gagner du temps. Elle avait rêvé de goûter ses lèvres à nouveau pendant des mois mais, maintenant que le moment se présentait, elle hésitait. Ce n'était pas du tout comme elle avait imaginé ce moment, pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, un baiser était un baiser, et plus elle attendait plus le moment deviendrait encore plus bizarre. Alors, doucement et intentionnellement, Régina pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sa poitrine se contracta au premier contact, mais à part cela tout semblait faux **.** Leurs bouches étaient collées, mais elle ne ressentait que de la nervosité face à cet acte dénué de spontanéité. On aurait dit une mise en scène, un acte qui ne semblait pas naturel, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, comme si elles effectuaient une tâche. Il n'y avait rien de ce qu'elle avait ressenti cette nuit-là : pas de passion et de désir. L'absence de passion, de sentiments, était bien vite trop pour Régina, et elle se recula.

''Mettons-nous y,'' dit-elle en soupirant, s'écartant légèrement pour déboutonner sa chemise. Elles se déshabillèrent rapidement, sans spectacle ni fanfare, comme se déshabillant dans les vestiaires des filles. Pas de taquineries, pas de séduction, juste un déshabillage strict. Régina se demanda si Emma se sentait plus stimulée qu'elle ne l'était, ou si cela allait juste être une perte de temps douloureuse. Mais elle avait fait une promesse, et jusqu'à ce qu'Emma lui dise d'arrêter, Régina la tiendrait.

Elles se posèrent sur le lit, habillées seulement de leur soutien gorge et culotte, et la brune se prépara à reprendre leur baiser dénué d'émotion. Toute cette scène paraissait forcée et trop réfléchie, mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller car ses sentiments prendraient le dessus, et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Déterminée à faire de son mieux, Régina essaya de faire avancer les choses en laissant traîner sa main sur un des seins de la blonde avant de le serrer fermement. Le son qu'elle reçut en retour ne fut pas un gémissement de plaisir, mais plus un de douleur et elle enleva sa main, étonnée, se relevant pour donner un regard d'excuse à Emma.

''Ce n'est pas grave,'' assura Emma avec un petit sourire. ''Ils sont plus sensibles ces derniers temps. Essaie peut-être autre chose ?''

''D'accord,'' approuva Régina en respirant fortement. Elle se rapprocha et commença à sucer et lécher tendrement le cou de la blonde, incapable de supporter encore un autre baiser sans émotion.

Elle fit passer sa main sur le corps d'Emma, essayant de passer un nouvel obstacle : le ventre gonflé de la blonde. Et enfin elle réussit à la placer entre ses cuisses.

Tout en continuant de mordiller le cou de la blonde, elle commença à appuyer doucement sur sa culotte. Pendant un moment, la respiration d'Emma accéléra, et Régina pensa que le pire de toute cette débâcle était peut-être derrière elles et qu'elle était sur le bon chemin.

Mais Emma devint vite silencieuse, et quand enfin un fort grognement échappa de ses lèvres, c'était sans appel un de frustration.

''Cela ne fonctionne pas !'' sortit Emma avec désarroi. Régina se rassit, tout autant frustrée, voire même plus, de voir à quelle vitesse ce calvaire s'était transformé en quelque chose de presque humiliant.

''Je _fais_ de mon mieux,'' siffla-t-elle en retour, claquant ses cuisses pour montrer sa résignation.

''Ce n'est pas de ta faute,'' clarifia Emma, tendant le bras pour caresser les doigts de Régina afin de s'excuser. ''Je...'' couina-t-elle et, elle fut immédiatement au bord des larmes. ''Je ne me sens plus sexy _du tout._ ''

Régina ne s'était pas rendue compte que la blonde faisait face à ses propres insécurités, comme elle était mal à l'aise et nerveuse. Elle semblait si audacieuse et sûre d'elle quand elle avait demandé à Régina dans la cuisine. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait du manque de communication et de compréhension qui avait fait tout aller de travers.

Elle voulait arranger ce malentendu pour Emma, et pas seulement car la magnifique créature n'avait apparemment pas idée d'à quel point elle était fantastique. Régina repensa à toutes ces semaines où elle avait voulu le dire à Emma mais avait été trop effrayée. Mais la blonde avait besoin de l'entendre, ainsi Régina mit ses peurs et sa fierté de côté, prenant les mains de la femme dans les siennes.

''Emma, tu es magnifique,'' murmura-t-elle avec honnêteté, priant pour que ces mots soient entendus aussi bien par ses oreilles que par son cœur. Cela faisait souffrir la brune qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte.

La blonde sourit légèrement, mais fit rouler ses yeux larmoyants. ''Je ressemble à un morse,'' affirma-t-elle faiblement.

''Pas à mes yeux,'' dit Régina en souriant en retour, plaçant sa main libre affectueusement sur le ventre de la blonde. ''Je vois une femme incroyable, qui va donner la vie. Et ne pas oublier que c'est _mon_ bébé à l'intérieur de ce ventre. Je ne peux imaginer femme plus sexy que la mère de mes enfants.''

''Tu le penses vraiment ?'' demanda Emma, le ton bas et doux.

Régina sourit, regardant droit dans les yeux de la blonde en laissant sa main caresser son ventre. ''Oui, vraiment.''

De la joie anima le visage de la blonde, ses larmes retenues faisant danser ses yeux à la lumière. Son regard ne quitta jamais Régina comme elle se rassit, sa main venant se poser sur la joue de la brune comme elle se rapprochait.

''Merci,'' murmura la blonde timidement, pressant ses lèvres tendrement sur celles de Régina.

Seulement cette fois, ce baiser semblait vrai. En sentant la tendresse dans cet acte, le ventre de

la brune se figea, et son cœur battit la chamade comme le baiser fut mutuellement approfondi. Elles s'embrassèrent doucement et avec passion pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Régina les guida sur le lit, rompant le contact seulement pour faire des baisers le long du buste de la blonde jusqu'à son abdomen. Régina prit son temps pour découvrir les courbes de son corps, voulant lui montrer à quel point elle avait toujours été magnifique, l'était toujours, et le serait toujours.

Enlevant rapidement le sous-vêtement de la femme, Régina passa sa langue entre ses jambes, voulant lui donner du plaisir plus que jamais. Elle mordit et suça les cuisses pâles, prenant son temps. Elle voulait bien plus, mais ne voulait pas bouger trop rapidement, à présent qu'elles avaient trouvé leur rythme.

Quand enfin sa langue passa sur le sexe mouillé, il n'y eut aucun doute que les gémissements qu'elle entendait étaient des gémissements de pur plaisir. Et rapidement – vraiment très vite – ces sons devinrent de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à ce que la blonde crie et tremble contre la bouche de Régina, les mains agrippées aux draps.

 _Eh bien_ , pensa la brune, _c'était facile_.

Emma haletait toujours, essayant désespéramment de reprendre son souffle. ''J'aurais probablement dû préciser,'' dit-elle en respirant bruyamment et en souriant, ''depuis que je suis enceinte, je suis vraiment sensible en _bas_.''

''En effet,'' répondit la brune, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, puis sur sa lèvre inférieure pour lécher les restes du plaisir d'Emma.

''Viens ici,'' commanda la blonde avec un geste de la main. ''Je veux te goûter aussi.''

Il y avait peu de personnes – Régina dirait même personne – à part Emma qui pouvait lui donner un ordre et la voir obéir. A ce moment par contre, elle désirait vraiment que la blonde s'occupe d'elle, et non pas seulement car elle voulait ce qu'Emma lui proposait.

Elle remonta doucement le corps de la blonde, se positionnant au dessus de sa tête. Régina était un peu nerveuse en étant dans cette position, mais un regard vers Emma et ses peurs furent absorbées. Il n'y avait aucune appréhension, aucun doute. Seulement du désir. Ainsi la brune baissa son corps pour atteindre les lèvres de la femme qu'elle désirait tellement.

Elle sut instantanément qu'elle ne durerait pas longtemps. Régina s'agrippa à la tête de lit, partagée entre l'envie de fermer les yeux en savourant les sensations et se forcer à les garder ouvert pour voir et se souvenir des expressions de la femme en dessous d'elle. Qu'importe ce qu'elle faisait de toute façon, elle gémissait le nom de la blonde, et quand elle vint, ce fut le même son qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres – _Emma, Emma, Emma_.

Son corps était toujours tremblant de plaisir alors que son esprit fut à nouveau rempli de doutes. Mais elle était ici, avec Emma, donnant et prenant du plaisir librement, et cela semblait si juste. Bien plus qu'il y a quelques mois. Régina savait, elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'était une mauvaise idée. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais du ouvrir cette brèche, et que si elles avaient du bon sens elles la fermeraient, la remettraient dans un placard et n'en reparleraient jamais.

Si elles avaient du bon sens.

Mais à la place, Régina se retira doucement d'au-dessus d'Emma, se rapprochant pour sceller leurs lèvres ensemble à nouveau tout en murmurant : ''Que dirais-tu d'un autre round ?''

* * *

 _Et voilà, merci pour votre lecture. J'attends avec impatience vos avis. A bientôt pour la suite._

 _Merci à Summerspell, toujours aussi indispensable à mes traductions et à ma vie :*_


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

 **Bonsoir à tous, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira je l'espère.**

 **Merci encore à vous tous qui me suivez, qui lisez, qui me mettez des reviews :D**

 **Je laisse profiter de ce chapitre,**

 **A bientôt.**

* * *

Régina ne pouvait quitter Emma des yeux aujourd'hui. Leur baby shower allait commencer d'ici deux petites heures, et la femme s'était habillée de manière très séduisante pour l'occasion. Elle avait mis une robe simple, blanche avec des rayures horizontales noires, qui la moulait, arborant un profond décolleté, et même si elle avait des longues manches, l'ourlet s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses, donnant un coté sexy au vêtement. Cela montrait parfaitement son si beau ventre rond, et Régina supposa que c'était le but. Ces dernières semaines, Emma avait gagné énormément d'assurance et d'appréciation sur son nouveau corps.

Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux, pas de façon méticuleuse comme elle avait pu le faire quand elle était arrivée à Storybrooke, mais des petites boucles lâches. Et comme les pieds de la blonde avaient gonflé ces derniers temps, elle avait décidé d'être nue-pieds et avait verni ses ongles de couleur rouge. Henry avait été mis à contribution contre son gré – faisant jurer ses mères de garder le secret – comme Emma avait de plus en plus de mal à atteindre ses pieds au fil des jours.

La grossesse lui allait vraiment bien niveau physique, pensa la brune, essayant de se concentrer sur le plateau de légumes qu'elle était supposée préparer pour leurs invités. Emma semblait en forme, radieuse, et tellement en paix comme elle se penchait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, plaçant un de ses pieds nus derrière son mollet.

La femme sortit joyeusement un bout d'aneth du pot de cornichons placé devant elle, ruinant légèrement l'impeccable vision comme elle fit passer l'en cas dans un pot de beurre de cacahuètes et en prit une grosse bouchée. Régina grimaça.

''Je ne comprendrai _jamais_ comment tu fais pour manger ça,'' dit-elle, frémissant à cette atroce combinaison. C'était devenu le petit pêché mignon de la blonde, et bien que cela dégoûte Régina au plus haut point, elle faisait toujours attention d'acheter un pot supplémentaire de cornichons au magasin.

''Petit canard aime ça,'' dit Emma en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire.

Régina ne le montrait jamais, mais cela l'irritait de voir à quel point ce surnom était devenu courant. Tout le monde en partant de Henry jusqu'à Ella l'utilisait, sans mentionner la variation personnelle de Snow, 'Mon caneton'. C'était mignon venant d'Emma, ou même d'Henry. Mais de la part d'un autre, cela semblait bien trop familier.

Ce qui agaçait réellement la brune était qu'elle commençait à s'y habituer et à l'utiliser aussi.

''Eh bien c'est une bonne chose que Petit canard m'aura pour lui donner de meilleurs goûts,'' taquina-t-elle, se moquant de ses envies étranges.

Emma rit. ''Je suis sérieuse !'' insista-t-elle, de bonne humeur. ''Elle est totalement dingue de ça pour le moment.''

''Ah vraiment ?'' Régina haussa un sourcil à la déclaration.

''Ici,'' dit Emma en se redressant. Elle prit les mains de la brune et les plaça de chaque côté de son ventre, posant ses mains sur les siennes.

C'était vrai, on aurait dit que le bébé faisait des petits sauts, et Régina ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Petit canard avait clairement le même caractère que sa maman, et Régina n'en aurait pas voulu autrement.

Elle ne se lasserait jamais de sentir son bébé donner des coups de pied et se tortiller. De sentir la petite vie contre ses mains était un cadeau qu'elle ne pouvait pas décrire. Régina désirait tellement continuer d'apprécier cette connexion un peu plus longtemps, mais elle ne voulait pas s'imposer, aussi elle hésita et déglutit fortement.

''Est-ce que cela te dérangerait si-''

''Prends ton temps,'' la coupa Emma avec un sourire, n'enlevant pas ses mains de leur position. Régina fit un sourire en retour, essayant de ne pas être si prévisible quand elle soupira, rassurée. ''Merci, d'ailleurs,'' murmura la blonde après un instant, ''pour tout ça. Pour aujourd'hui, je veux dire. Je sais que tu n'en avais pas vraiment envie.''

''Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de cette fête pour notre bébé,'' répondit Régina gentiment, glissant leurs mains sur la bosse quand elle parla de leur enfant. ''C'est juste que ta mère a invité la moitié de cette foutue ville pour participer à des jeux sur le thème des bébés, et de lancer des rumeurs à cause du trop plein de vin. Sans mentionner qu'elle est déjà occupée à transformer mon salon en une satanée maison de Barbie. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de _rose_ de ma vie.''

''Je sais bien qu'elle en fait trop,'' dit Emma pour essayer de la calmer, ses doigts s'aventurant pour légèrement chatouiller le dos de la main de la brune, ce qui immédiatement répandit des frissons le long de ses bras, ''et que tu es frustrée. Mais c'est juste une étape à traverser aujourd'hui, et puis,'' elle fit un petit sourire et un léger haussement de sourcils, baissant la voix, ''je te promets que je te revaudrai ça cette nuit.''

Régina chercha à cacher le petit rougissement qui apparaissait sur ses joues. Il y avait eu un grand changement depuis qu'Emma avait convaincu la brune de coucher avec elle encore – et _encore_. En vérité, elles couchaient ensemble tous les soirs depuis cet instant, il y a un mois.

De véritables nuits _chaudes_ et _éreintantes_.

Régina faillit rougir à nouveau en pensant à cette soirée il y a deux semaines, où Emma était rentrée à la maison après le travail et lui avait présenté un nouveau sextoy. Combien cela avait été incroyable de le mettre, et de prendre Emma par derrière en écoutant les cris de la blonde : ''Oh, _merde_ , Régina... C'est _tellement bon_!''

Le sexe en lui-même n'était pas _vraiment_ le problème. Elles étaient d'accord sur ce qu'elles faisaient, et il semblait qu'elles étaient vraiment très bonnes pour cela. Régina songea que si elles avaient couché ensemble avant, leur compatibilité au lit aurait pu leur épargné bien des soucis, en particulier pour leur dédain mutuel. Et oui, si Régina était honnête, elle se laissait de plus en plus rêver, et chaque fois que la réalité la rattrapait, c'était juste aussi affreux qu'avant.

Pourtant, ce qui la faisait souffrir le plus était _ces gestes_.

Emma la touchait souvent à présent, et pas seulement sous les draps. Elle était tactile, et très tendre, avec des caresses qui lui donnaient des frissons. Sa façon de parler devenait coquette, osée, et même audacieuse, comme maintenant, faisant se tortiller le ventre de Régina fortement, prêt à exploser à cause de tout ce qu'elle réprimait.

Mais cela s'arrêtait toujours à ça. Jamais plus. Même si ces moments semblaient souvent charmeurs, Emma n'était pas vraiment connue pour être prude. Régina supposa que la femme avait sûrement dû retrouver son caractère éhonté, vaniteux et résolu.

Et pour couronner le tout, il y avait les ''nuits ensemble''.

Durant la première semaine, elles l'avait fait tous les soirs, jusqu'à cette nuit où Régina fut trop fatiguée, et Emma épuisée par sa grossesse. Le temps qu'Henry aille se coucher, et qu'elles atteignirent la chambre de la brune, en s'affalant sur le lit, il était clair qu'aucune des deux n'aurait suffisamment d'énergie pour cette nuit.

Se haïssant de rejeter la femme après avoir profité de tant de nuits auprès d'elle, Régina essaya de gagner du temps en ne disant rien. Dans ce silence, Emma demanda timidement si elle pouvait rester dormir. La brune resta bouchée bée devant cette requête inattendue.

Emma, comprenant de travers sa réaction, expliqua rapidement que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle comprenait. Que cela aurait juste été réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, de ne pas être enceinte et de ne pas être seule face à ses pensées – ou même face à son corps, comme depuis le premier séjour dans la salle d'urgence, elle craignait constamment qu'il trahisse la vie qu'il contenait.

La fuite était ce qu'Emma faisait de mieux dans ces situations, mais l'effort qui lui fut demandé pour se lever permit à la brune de capturer son poignet avant qu'elle n'ait pu se mettre sur ses pieds.

''Bien sûr que tu peux rester, très chère,'' dit-elle honnêtement, et le soulagement sur le visage d'Emma valut tout l'or du monde.

Ainsi la chambre de Régina devint 'leur chambre', alors que celle d'Emma fut utilisée comme dressing. Même lorsque la brune avait fini le travail tard dû à une réunion d'urgence, elle avait retrouvé la précieuse femme pelotonnée dans le lit, endormie sous les draps qu'elles partageaient à présent.

Elle détestait sentir son cœur s'affoler à cette scène si belle en rentrant à la maison.

Elle se demanda combien de temps elles allaient tenir en prétendant que tout cela était normal. Se demandant également si elle pourraient se justifier en choisissant que le couffin du bébé ne pouvait être que dans une pièce, devant se lever chacune leur tour à chaque heures de la nuit, les obligeant logiquement à continuer de dormir ensemble, leurs doigts et cuisses se touchant accidentellement pendant toute la nuit.

En résumé, on pouvait les considérer comme un couple actif, en mettant de côté le plus important et abject détail : elles n'en étaient pas un. C'était vraiment une position très inconfortable et confuse à vivre. Régina savait que ce serait peut-être suffisant, tout en identifiant exactement pourquoi cela ne le serait pas. Elle avait presque déjà tout ce qu'elle désirait, sauf le 'Je t'aime' et craignait qu'on la considère cupide ou ingrate de penser ainsi.

Mais il n'y avait aucune promesse que cela durerait, conclut la brune. Aucune raison de croire que tout ceci était vrai, pas d'impression d'appartenance. Elle n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde, mais elle savait que ça ne lui suffirait jamais.

Ce qui expliqua pourquoi Emma, la regardant droit dans les yeux, tout en caressant son bras et lui promettant de la récompenser sexuellement pour réussir à supporter cette femme, qui en circonstance normale aurait dû être la belle-mère de Régina, fit gonfler puis s'assécher la gorge de la brune.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de donner la moindre réponse, une personne apparut sur le pas de la porte.

''Hé, Emma, est-ce que vous avez – _Oh !_ '' s'exclama Snow en apercevant leur position intime. ''Je suis désolée, est-ce que je... j'interromps quelque chose ?'' demanda-t-elle, d'un air suffisant.

Régina aurait voulu pouvoir se réfugier à l'intérieur d'elle-même, puis disparaître. Elle espéra que Snow ne continuerait pas d'agir de la sorte, en particulier devant la blonde. Le fait qu'elle ait raison et qu'elle essaye d'aider n'importaient pas. Elle donnait envie à Régina de craquer, et il n'en était pas question.

'' _Maman_ ,'' dit Emma en roulant des yeux. ''Régina voulait juste sentir le bébé bouger. C'est son bébé aussi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.''

''Crois-moi Emma,'' gloussa sa mère, ''je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.''

Bébé Neal, attaché contre sa mère, détourna leur attention de cette conversation en essayant d'atteindre Régina avec ses bras, ce qui fit rire sa mère et sa sœur. La brune lâcha le ventre d'Emma, et accepta le petit garçon en faisant semblant d'être exaspérée. Pour des raisons inconnues, il l'avait toujours adorée. Il semblait qu'elle était maudite, elle détenait une affection mutuelle pour les enfants Charming, malgré son désir de la combattre.

Il ressemblait exactement à sa sœur, avec ses grands yeux verts, ses cheveux blonds et ses joues bouffies. Elle fixa l'oncle de ses enfants, se demandant si son bébé aussi, pourrait hériter de quelques uns de ces traits, et de quels traits elle hériterait de Régina.

''Eh bien, Emma, comme Régina a l'air d'avoir les mains occupées à présent, _tu_ peux venir m'aider,'' déclara Snow, sans vraiment demander.

''Je ne suis pas très utile ces derniers temps,'' contra Emma.

''Chérie. J'ai été enceinte deux fois,'' dit Snow. ''Je suis très bien au courant de tes limitations... et _capacités._ Régina doit vraiment trop te gâter,'' gronda-t-elle légèrement, faisant un petit sourire satisfait face au regard noir qu'elle reçut en réponse. Régina avait décidé, il y a quelques temps, que le travail d'Emma était de s'occuper du bébé. Elle s'occuperait du peut-être aimait-elle avoir cette excuse pour pouvoir gâter la blonde juste un peu.

''Viens maintenant,'' persista Snow. ''J'ai simplement besoin d'une paire de mains supplémentaire.''

Ainsi, Emma fut tirée hors de la pièce par sa mère, dans un air dramatique en arborant un sourire satisfait avant de laisser Régina seule avec son frère.

Neal gazouillait tout heureux dans ses bras, attrapant son collier avec ses petites mains et essayant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Elle le regarda, sourit et soupira lourdement en s'adonnant à l'objet de son pas-si-secret-que-ça adoration, lui faisant des chatouilles sur le ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse des petits cris de joie.

''Ta sœur,'' roucoula-t-elle doucement, dans ce ton chantant qu'elle lui réservait, ''est le poison mortel de mon existence. _Oh que oui, elle l'est_.'' Neal sourit à ces sons plaisants, totalement ignorant des mots de la femme. ''Elle est tout ce que j'ai de meilleur et de pire dans ma vie.''

 **OoOoOoO**

Régina se tint à l'écart de la fête, complètement mal à l'aise avec autant de monde dans le salon. Elle essayait de paraître imposante et provocatrice, même si le petit être dormant sur son épaule, la main posée sur son cœur, ne pouvait donner une image intimidante de la Reine. Si le bébé innocent des Charmings se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, il était inimaginable que quelqu'un ne puisse pas l'être.

Elles avaient décidé de faire une fête mixte, principalement pour Henry et David. Cela signifiait que les sept nains étaient présents aussi, comme le bébé serait le deuxième petit-enfant de Snow. A part cela, les invités étaient surtout des femmes, la plupart ayant déjà des enfants.

Jetant un œil dans la pièce, le regard de la brune se posa sur Aurore, son acolyte soldat assise à côté d'elle. Même en tenant le jeune fils de la princesse, Philip, sur ses cuisses, Mulan laissait clairement apparaître son affection sur son visage. Alors que Régina sentait un élan d'empathie pour cette femme, elle pouvait seulement espérer qu'elle ne soit pas aussi transparente dans ses espoirs. Elle se rassura en se disant que c'était impossible que Mulan soit capable d'aussi bien cacher ses émotions qu'elle.

Ruby et Belle arrivèrent sans aucun enfant. Régina envisagea de se joindre à leur discussion, mais ne le fit pas à cause du petit bonhomme endormi sur elle – qu'elle avait absolument refusé de lâcher. Peut-être plus tard, pensa-t-elle, quand ses bras ne pourraient plus le soutenir, elle pourrait le considérer à nouveau. Elles étaient relativement tolérables, et elle était quasiment certaine qu'elles pensaient pareil d'elle-même. Ruby avait dit une plaisanterie en arrivant, au dépend de Snow White, en lui murmurant doucement : ''Merde, Régina. On dirait qu'une Barbie géante est allée dans ton salon.'' Régina avait rit plus facilement qu'habituellement, appréciant que quelqu'un pense comme elle.

Emma était assise sur le sofa et parlait à Ella. La petite de la femme, Alex, tenait une poupée, en disant fièrement, ''Bébé !'' et les deux femmes applaudirent avec enthousiasme. Régina sourit légèrement, se souvenant des premiers mots d'Henry : ''Non.'' Si elle avait connu sa mère biologique à ce moment-là, elle aurait pu s'y attendre fortement venant de la volonté forte de son fils. Emma attrapa son regard juste à temps, et lui offrit un petit sourire d'excuse. Régina lui fit un léger sourire en réponse pour lui assurer que tout allait bien.

Le petit dernier de Snow était toujours en train de dormir dans les bras de Régina, pendant que sa mère parlait chaleureusement avec Blue. La brune ferma légèrement les yeux. Elle ne faisait toujours pas confiance à cette garce, et comme Tinker Bell était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie à ses yeux – à part Emma – elle continuerait à avoir du ressentiment pour la fée pendant encore quelques temps.

''Tout va bien'' dit Tinker Bell, arrivant au côté de Régina. Apparemment, elle n'était pas très discrète actuellement pour cacher son dédain.

''Non ça _ne_ va _pas_ ,'' insista Régina. ''Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Elle t'a pris tes _ailes_ car tu as essayé de _m'aider_.''

''Seulement... je _ne_ t'ai _pas_ aidée,'' Tink reprit sa respiration et Régina la regarda curieusement. C'était vraiment étrange. ''Régina, il y a quelque chose que je devais te dire – ou, que j'ai oublié de te dire, je suppose Je te dois des excuses.''

''Pour quelles raisons ?'' demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

''J'ai appris de nombreuses choses depuis que je suis revenue avec les fées,'' expliqua Tink. ''Et une de ces choses est que les règles existent pour une raison. La poudre de fée ne peut pas mentir, mais dans de mauvaises mains, elle peut devenir... peu fiable.''

Régina fronça les sourcils et sentit son cœur s'accélérer, se demandant si les paroles de la fée signifiaient ce qu'elle pensait.

Tink secoua la tête et soupira à nouveau.

''Je n'avais aucune raison de prendre la poudre de fée,'' confessa-t-elle. ''Si tu étais entrée dans la taverne, cela t'aurait fait irrémédiablement bifurquée du chemin que tu devais prendre.''

''Que veux-tu dire ?'' demanda Régina, silencieusement suppliante d'avoir la réponse qu'elle attendait. La réponse qui la rendrait libre.

''Je veux dire que Robin Hood n'est pas ton âme-sœur,'' déclara enfin Tink. ''Il n'est pas ta fin heureuse. Il ne l'a jamais été.''

''Oh, merci mon dieu,'' souffla la brune, d'une manière plus exubérante que prévue. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela lui pesait toujours dessus. La terrifiante pensée que son 'âme-sœur' supposé puisse choisir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, aussi, puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre aussi fort. Elle se demanda ainsi si encore une fois tout ce qu'elle avait à présent était voué à l'échec à cause de cette destinée – une destinée qu'elle ne désirait plus. Le soulagement qu'apportèrent les mots de la fée était incommensurable.

''Je suis désolée, Régina,'' dit Tink avec honnêteté. ''Tu n'as pas ruiné ta vie, ou la sienne. Mais j'ai failli le faire.''

La brune réfléchit quelques secondes, ayant elle-même de l'expérience pour avoir ruiné des vies, et aussi dans le remord. Elle considérait toujours la fée comme une amie, et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la laisser se sentir coupable pour quelque chose qui est arrivé il y a si longtemps. Régina décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elles passent à autre chose.

''Eh bien,'' répondit-elle enfin, ''je ne suis pas allée dans la taverne, et tu as seulement essayé de m'aider dans une période où personne ne l'aurait fait. Aucun préjudice, et aucune faute.

''Tu es sûre ?'' demanda Tink, incrédule, comme elle pensait ne pas mériter son pardon.

''Oui,'' approuva la brune. ''Rends moi juste une faveur ?'' Vu combien ces chaînes invisibles l'avaient rongée dans son manque de relation avec Emma, elle pouvait seulement imaginer ce que cela faisait pour un mariage. Ils méritaient tous de s'éloigner de toute cette histoire et de pouvoir recommencer une vie amoureuse. ''Prends soin de lui dire, aussi. C'est... une bonne chose à savoir.''

''Je le ferai,'' promit la fée avec un sourire de reconnaissance, en plaçant brièvement une main sur l'épaule de Régina comme elle se préparait à partir, puis se stoppa. ''Pour ce que cela vaut, je pense que tu as trouvé le bon chemin, de toute façon.''

Tink s'éloigna et Régina ne put s'empêcher de penser que si c'était sa voie, elle était certainement sinueuse et peu fiable. Alors qu'elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle allait dans la bonne direction, elle savait à présent qu'au moins elle n'allait pas dans la _mauvaise._ C'est déjà quelque chose.

Retournant son regard sur Emma, elle vit que les yeux de la blonde étaient déjà posés sur elle, et Régina se demanda si elle l'avait observée depuis tout ce temps. Avec un peu d'aide de la part d'Ella, elle réussit à se mettre debout, lui donnant un dernier ''Merci'', avant se dandiner à travers la pièce pour rejoindre la brune.

Emma se dépêcha de la rejoindre, ne disant aucun propos aimable avant de se rapprocher de l'oreille de Régina et de lui murmurer : ''Donne le gamin à ma mère et rejoins moi dans le bureau.'' Elle se recula rapidement et disparut avant que la brune ne puisse demander pour quelles raisons elles devaient aller dans le bureau.

Pourtant, elle rendit le garçon endormi à sa mère. Elle ne pouvait juste pas laisser la femme patienter en se demander pourquoi elle n'était jamais venue.

Il y avait une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui dit qu'elle savait très bien à quoi il fallait s'attendre quand elle entrera dans la pièce, mais elle la mit de côté. Elle ferma la porte, et Régina pensa qu'elle devenait trop forte pour se mentir à elle-même car elle fut légèrement surprise lorsque Emma écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il n'y avait rien de plus doux que le goût des lèvres de la blonde. Et rien de plus séduisant que l'insistante pression de leur caresse. Le corps de Régina en voulait plus, mais elle se reprit et éloigna gentiment la blonde de ses épaules.

''Que fais tu ?'' demanda-t-elle, déjà à bout de souffle, détestant être aussi rapidement affectée.

Emma resta proche, son souffle faible sur les lèvres de la brune l'empêchait de rester rationnelle et calme.

''Juste un petit coup vite fait,'' répondit-elle, sa voix tremblante par l'euphorie du moment.

''Emma !'' s'exclama Régina. ''Tu as perdu la _tête_? Le salon est rempli d'invités !''

''Je sais,'' dit Emma dans un petit sourire satisfait, mordant sa lèvre.

'' _Ça_ t'excite ?'' demanda la brune, incrédule. Quelquefois, elle se disait que la meilleure question à poser ces temps-ci, serait plutôt : qu'est-ce qui _n_ 'exciterait _pas_ Emma.

''C'est comme, interdit, ou quelque chose du genre,'' La blonde haussa les épaules. ''Je ne sais pas. Je... Je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'y penser. S'il te plaît, Régina ?''

Et voilà qu'Emma lui faisait ses grands yeux tristes tout en les clignant. La brune se demandait si elle faisait cela intentionnellement car elle _savait_ que ce regard lui permettait d'avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait, ou si c'était seulement naturel.

''Très bien,'' Régina s'en voulut d'accepter si facilement. 'Tourne toi et agrippe toi au bureau.''

Emma lui fit un dernier gros baiser puis s'exécuta avec enthousiasme. Sans plus de temps à perdre, Régina atteignit le bout de tissu autour des cuisses d'Emma et le baissa au niveau de ses hanches.

''Sérieusement Emma ?'' se moqua Régina en découvrant que la femme n'avait pas de culotte. ''Être sans sous-vêtement à ta propre fête ?''

''Cette robe est vraiment serrée !'' lança Emma, sur la défensive.

''Si c'est ce que tu dis,'' concéda la brune, avec un sourire suffisant. Elle devait admettre que c'était très excitant, passer sa main entre les jambes de la femme et sentir son excitation. ''J'espère juste ne pas trouver de flaques dans la maison à cause de ton excitation.''

Emma grogna face à cette blague lubrique et aux doigts de Régina qui la massaient.

''Tais-toi et prends-moi,'' souffla-t-elle, '' _s'il te plaît_.''

Régina rit contre la nuque de la blonde. ''Eh bien, comme tu me le demandes si gentiment...'' répondit-elle, ponctuant cette phrase en glissant deux doigts à l'intérieur de la femme par derrière, suscitant un gémissement aigu. Régina stoppa immédiatement son geste. ''Tu _ne_ dois _pas_ faire de bruit, souviens-toi,'' dit-elle, attendant jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la blonde approuver de la tête puis elle commença enfin à utiliser ses doigts correctement.

Emma prenait clairement du plaisir, retenant ses gémissements et grognements, mais bientôt Régina prit peur qu'elles soient parties trop longtemps. Après tout, d'ici quelques minutes quelqu'un risquait de partir à la recherche des invités d'honneur.

''Penche-toi un peu plus en avant, et écarte les jambes,'' commanda-t-elle, espérant avoir ainsi un meilleur angle. Emma fit comme demandé, et Régina appuya plus fort, plus rapidement, courbant délibérément ses doigts contre sa paroi tout en pressant de son pouce son bouton de plaisir.

Elle sourit avec malveillance, sachant qu'elle venait de trouver le bon endroit quand la blonde resserra son emprise sur le bureau, ses doigts palissant comme des gémissements désespérés, ''Oui, oui, oui'' sortaient de sa bouche. Un instant plus tard, les jambes d'Emma commencèrent à trembler. Régina passa sa main libre autour du torse de la blonde comme des vagues de plaisir l'assaillirent, ne voulant pas que la femme perde l'équilibre et se blesse.

''Merde,'' soupira Emma quand Régina retira ses doigts, se relevant et laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de la femme. ''C'était trop bon.''

''Je suis ravie que tu sois satisfaite, très chère,'' dit Régina, respirant contre le cou de la femme, goûtant une dernière fois sa peau, comme elle remettait le bas de la robe en place. Emma ne fit aucun mouvement pour se pousser comme elle essayait de regagner sa respiration, ainsi Régina laissa une main sur l'abdomen de la femme, espérant peut-être sentir des coups de pied du bébé pendant qu'elle profitait de cette proximité avec Emma et leur fille.

''Elle dort,'' fredonna la blonde, plaçant une main sur celle de Régina et relevant la tête. ''Elle se réveillera sûrement _juste_ au moment d'aller se coucher. ''

La brune approuva, enlevant doucement sa main et mettant un peu de distance entre elles. ''Nous devrions sûrement y retourner avant-''

''Emma ?'' Snow ouvrit la porte avant que Régina ne puisse finir. ''Te voilà _enfin_ ,'' reprocha-t-elle. ''Je vous ai cherchées partout ! C'est le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux.'' Elle se stoppa, et haussa les sourcils curieusement. ''Que faites-vous _ici_ , de toute façon ?''

''Nous, euh,'' bégaya la blonde, ''J'étais sous l'emprise des hormones. Régina me... réconfortait.''

Régina essaya de ne pas se moquer de ce faible mensonge. _Réconforter,_ en effet.

''Tout va bien ?'' demanda Snow, inquiète.

''Yep !'' dit joyeusement Emma en tapant des mains avec trop d'enthousiasme. ''Parfaitement bien à présent. J'ai juste besoin d'aller à la salle de bain... vous savez, pour pisser. Je... vous vois en bas.'' Après ça, elle se précipita pour quitter la pièce, laissant Régina se débrouiller avec son misérable mensonge.

Snow lui lançait un regard amusé, et Régina ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, mais quand elle décida de suivre les pas de la blonde, sa mère ne fit aucun pas pour quitter la pièce. Bloquant sa dernière chance d'échappatoire, elle attendit que la brune la regarde dans les yeux avec un regard irrité avant de prendre la parole.

''Personne n'est capable de le voir, mais je te connais, Régina,'' dit la femme.''Il s'agit de ma fille, et j'ai bien vu la façon dont tu l'observais, c'est clair comme le jour.''

Le cœur de Régina commença à battre rapidement, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge, même si elle ne pouvait dire si cela était dû à de la frustration ou un mal de tête. Peut-être des deux.

''Et comment je la regarde ?'' demanda-t-elle avec un air désintéressé, prenant soin de ne montrer aucun signe physiquement.

Si la sympathie de Snow, et son expression de tristesse ne furent pas assez pour faire craquer la brune, ses prochains mots le furent.

''Tu la regardes comme si cela te blessait.''

Régina sentit son estomac se retourner Snow ne s'arrêtait jamais d'insister, ce n'était pas juste. Elle ne _s'arrêtait jamais_. Et maintenant, elle avait vu Régina dans un état vulnérable, quand elle pouvait encore sentir le désir d'Emma sur ses doigts, et la perte de sa chaleur sur sa peau. Sa poitrine se contracta comme si elle allait vraiment exploser.

''Tu as vraiment besoin que je le dise hein ?'' Régina souffla à travers ses dents. ''Très bien. _Je l'aime._ Tu es contente à présent ? Je l'aime et cela me _détruit_.'' Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, incapable de stopper ses paroles. ''Mais elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Elle m'a donné un fils, et maintenant une fille, et l'avoir près de moi me rend bien plus heureuse que je ne l'ai _jamais_ été. Même quand cela me blesse.'' Elle s'arrêta, observa l'expression étonnée de Snow, se demandant si la femme ne s'attendait pas à avoir raison, ou si elle ne pensait pas qu'elle lui avouerait.

Snow secoua la tête, sans un mot. ''Régina, je-''

''Non,'' interrompit la brune, plus calme à présent, même si sa voix tremblait encore. ''Tu n'as pas à parler. Tu n'as rien à dire, _jamais_. Tu comprends ? Tu me _dois_ tant. Tu ne diras rien à Emma. Parce que, comment pourrais-tu aider, Snow White, si tu ruines tout ? Je te _promets_ que tu n'as pas encore vu toute l'ampleur de ma colère.''

''Je ne dirai rien, Régina,'' confirma Snow d'un hochement de tête docile. ''Je le jure.''

Elle tendit la main pour faire la paix et sceller la promesse. Régina s'apprêtait à la serrer, quand elle se rappela assez honteusement du dernier endroit où ses doigts avaient été. Cela serait bien trop grossier.

''Je te prends au mot,'' répondit-elle sèchement à la place, quittant la pièce après avoir poussé la femme, et s'échappant vers un autre lieu, n'importe lequel.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture et soutien :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et attends avec impatience vos avis._

 _Merci encore et toujours à Summerspell pour son aide dans cette aventure :*_


	7. Chapitre 7

**OFM 7**

 **Bonsoir à tous, voici la septième chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews si encourageantes, et en particulier les guests à qui je ne peux répondre.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Une montagne de cadeaux encore emballés jonchait le sol, éparpillée sur toute la surface de la future chambre d'enfant. Ceux-ci, offerts pendant leur baby shower, étaient tellement prévisibles. Paquet après paquet, elles ne voyaient que du rose... et encore plus de rose. Des robes roses ainsi que des chemises, des leggings et des archets. Pourquoi tenaient-ils tous tellement à cataloguer leur fille de cette façon, Régina ne le comprenait pas. Elle décida qu'elle utiliserait sa magie dès le départ des invités afin de modifier la couleur cette nouvelle garde robe.

Et voilà, avec un geste de la main, c'était fait. La brune sourit face à cette montagne presque entièrement violette devant elle, allant du vif au pâle, du clair au sombre. Le violet était une couleur aussi élégante que puissante. Un choix bien plus adéquate pour sa petite fille.

Et puis il y avait les canards. Régina essaya de ne pas grogner en ouvrant les paquets : des canards en peluche, des canards en caoutchouc, des bodys avec dessin de canards... Voilà exactement pourquoi elle n'aimait pas ce surnom stupide, tout en ignorant qu'elle aussi l'appelait comme ça. Elle approuva, par contre, le cadeau de Belle – l'histoire du 'Vilain Petit Canard'. La littérature était toujours un excellent choix à offrir pour son enfant.

Oui, pensa la brune, sa fille serait responsable, bien élevée et indépendante. Elle ne serait jamais réduite à un _objet_ , ou oubliée comme un vulgaire jeu usé.

Elle n'avait pas eu à se préoccuper de tout cela avec Henry. Après tout, elle venait d'un endroit très différent avec des valeurs complètement distinctes, du moins en surface. Avoir sa propre fille lui avait remémoré ses jeunes années avec sa mère – s'achevant en étant traitée comme une simple marchandise et vendue à un homme pour son statut social, comme si la brune n'était qu'une simple monnaie d'échange.

Emma la rejoignit, leurs épaules se touchant délicatement pendant un instant. Régina modifia sa posture, toujours aussi subtilement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle regagne le contact, incapable de résister à l'opportunité de partager juste un léger contact avec la blonde.

''A quoi penses-tu ?'' demanda la femme enceinte, de sa douce voix chaleureuse et cajoleuse.

''Ma mère,'' admit la brune sans aucune hésitation, toujours aussi surprise de voir comment cette femme réussissait à briser tous les murs dressés autour de son cœur. Emma hocha la tête, comprenant dans le ton de Régina toutes ces histoires non-dites qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur.

''Tout va bien ?''

La brune avait décidé, il y a bien longtemps, qu'elle ne laisserait plus sa mère la blesser. Elle avait grandi, avec l'aide de son fils... et Emma. Et, oserait-elle admettre, même grâce aux Charming. Elle ne serait jamais comme Cora. Elle ne laisserait pas le souvenir de cette femme l'effrayer. Régina apprendrait simplement de ses erreurs, et donnerait à sa précieuse fille toutes les connaissances et l'autonomie qu'elle n'avait pas eues.

''Oui,'' répondit-elle, comprenant la question de la femme à ses côtés. Les cheveux blonds d'Emma étaient assemblés en une queue de cheval haute, son ventre rond couvert par un T-shirt blanc en coton, avec un leggings noir s'arrêtant au niveau de ses pieds nus. Régina avait nommé cet ensemble 'l'uniforme de grossesse' en plaisantant. Elle réalisa qu'elle souriait en répondant, et elle savait qu'elles étaient capables de réussir, tant qu'elles le faisaient ensemble.

''Super,'' dit Emma, grimaçant légèrement quand elle ajouta, ''car ils sont _en avance._ ''

Régina grogna. Il y avait eu une sorte de paix entre elle et les Charming depuis l'annonce de la grossesse, qui dura jusqu'à la baby shower. Le mois qui suivit, par contre, Régina développa un certain déplaisir à chaque fois qu'elle passait du temps avec les parents d'Emma – Snow White en particulier.

Bien évidemment, la blonde l'avait remarqué immédiatement, demandant pourquoi ce changement soudain avec des yeux grands ouverts, inquiets, la main posée dans le bas du dos de la brune. Emma voulait savoir si sa mère l'avait offensée ou blessée, si elle avait énervé Régina, et lui jura qu'elle la défendrait si c'était le cas.

Et Régina mentit, même si cela lui retournait le ventre à chaque fois elle se répétait encore et encore que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

''Je suis juste fatiguée,'' disait-elle.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, même si la brune se mentait légèrement en se disant que l'omission de la vérité était bien plus noble. Mais elle était réellement fatiguée. De cacher et mentir, d'espérer et de désirer, sans mentionner le stress typique d'attendre et de se préparer à avoir un enfant. La brune était très certainement, et incontestablement fatiguée.

Même si depuis son aveu imprudent la vérité était bien évidemment que Régina avait l'impression de se tenir au bord d'une falaise. Elle supposa que cela devait déjà faire un certain temps, mais à présent Snow était devenue ce petit coup de vent qui pouvait la pousser du bord, rien qu'avec un simple murmure, et l'envoyer s'écraser en bas contre les dangereux rochers.

''Bonjour, les filles,'' dit une voix joyeuse, faisant se contracter les muscles de la brune. ''J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que je sois en avance,'' souffla Snow, sans attendre de réponse, plaçant Bébé Neal agité sur le sol de la chambre. ''David avait besoin d'aller à la quincaillerie, et le trajet aurait été bien _trop long_ pour le petit prince. En plus, Henry voulait l'accompagner. J'ai supposé que cela ne vous dérangerait pas.''

''Oh, ouais,'' Emma changea délicatement le sujet. ''C'est cool.''

Bien sûr, techniquement parlant, Emma avait raison. Henry était avec son grand père. Il était en sécurité, et c'était un adolescent, ce n'était pas très important. C'était peut-être le fait que Snow soit présomptueuse, comme d'habitude, ou peut-être ce besoin qu'elle avait de montrer sa supériorité envers cette femme, mais elle ne pouvait pas changer de sujet comme ça.

'' _Vraiment_ , Snow ?'' siffla-t-elle, les crocs sortis et prêts à mordre, se satisfaisant de la peur qu'elle vit dans les yeux de sa proie – jusqu'à ce qu'on lui attrape un bout de son pantalon, l'arrêtant ainsi dans son élan. Régina baissa le regard, et vit le garçon des Charming qui utilisait sa jambe comme support pour essayer de se lever, il souriait triomphant comme il venait de réussir à se mettre debout.

Eh bien, c'était une nouvelle ruse.

Elle se rappela Henry, petit, faisant exactement la même chose, et son regard s'adoucit. Un jour, sa fille aussi apprendrait toutes ces choses importantes. C'était assez dur pour la brune d'imaginer que son fils – maintenant assez grand pour la regarder droit dans les yeux – avait été aussi petit, comme il était tout autant compliqué d'imaginer que la petite fille toujours en sécurité dans le ventre d'Emma pourrait un jour être aussi grande.

Neal sauta, excité, comme Régina l'attrapa pour le jeter en l'air, et le cri de joie de l'enfant finit par l'apaiser légèrement.

''Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de _demander_ la prochaine fois,'' finit-elle en grommelant, avec peu de conviction, en faisant la tête. Emma fit un petit sourire à la remarque atténuée de la brune, et Régina roula des yeux et haussa les épaules en réponse, comme si cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle fesait un effort pour s'entendre avec la mère de la blonde. Elle prétendit ne pas remarquer que son attitude fit sourire d'autant plus la blonde.

''Alors,'' dit Snow, éclatante, ne voyant aucun intérêt à être discrète, ''où en sont _les choses_ entre vous ?''

Le poids de ce mot – 'choses' – fut comme un coup de poignard dans le dos de la brune. Elle se sentit vulnérable, car avec un seul faux mouvement cela pourrait lui transpercer la peau, couper le muscle et les os, et Régina perdrait ses jambes.

''Les choses vont _bien,''_ répondit-elle en serrant les dents, comme un otage plaidant silencieusement le héros de ne pas empirer la situation.

Snow continua de la jauger avec un regard dur, et dans un dernier essai désespéré Régina laissa tomber ses défenses et demanda, bien que silencieusement, à Snow de laisser tomber.

''Il y a bien plus de violet ici que je ne me souvienne,'' commenta enfin Snow, lançant un regard déçu devant cet excès de vêtements de bébé. Le Maire fut bien trop soulagée par le changement de conversation pour être agacée face à cette remarque.

'' _Régina..._ '' réprimanda la blonde quand elle remarqua enfin le changement de couleur de la garde robe de leur enfant, même si elle semblait plus amusée qu'autre chose.

''Le violet est une belle couleur,'' proclama la brune, avec un air de défi. ''C'est _royal_.''

Snow fit claquer sa langue. ''Mais ce n'est pas-''

''Régina a raison,'' coupa la blonde, faisant un signe de tête à la mère de son enfant. ''Le violet est une bonne couleur – une couleur forte.''

Force et royauté. Régina avait beau être le coté royal, il était évident que la force venait d'Emma. Il s'agissait vraiment de la couleur parfaite pour un enfant qui ressemblerait à ses deux mères.

''Vous _deux_ ,'' murmura Snow dans sa barbe, bien qu'elle n'en dit pas plus comme elle commença à plier et ranger les vêtements violets dans l'armoire.

Emma essaya de l'aider, même si elle avait assez mal au dos ces temps-ci, ses muscles n'étant pas habitués à ce poids supplémentaire qu'ils étaient à présent forcés de soutenir. Elle faisait tous ces efforts juste pour éviter de se faire gronder par sa mère, sachant que Régina ne demandait que rarement de l'aider. Gardant un œil sur Emma, et plus particulièrement sur son visage qui se tordait de douleur, Régina remarqua que la blonde se mordait continuellement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de geindre de douleur et décida que c'était suffisant.

''Assieds-toi,'' ordonna la brune, montrant le rocking-chair dans le coin de la chambre.

''Je vais bien,'' essaya la blonde, mais Régina ne l'écouta pas.

''Tu es enceinte de trente-trois semaines et tu pousses jusqu'au point de douleur,'' la gronda la brune. ''C'est totalement irresponsable. Maintenant, _assieds-toi_.''

Sachant que cela ne servait à rien de répliquer, Emma s'exécuta sans plus de protestation. Régina plaça son petit frère sur ses genoux, souriant chaudement face aux grimaces que fit immédiatement la blonde, faisant rire Neal. La jeune femme avait pris un peu de temps avant de s'adapter à être grand sœur, mais elle aimait sans aucun doute le garçon à présent. Pour Régina, malgré tous les doutes de la blonde, il était certain qu'elle serait naturelle avec leur enfant.

''Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu continues à te compliquer la vie.'' Régina continua sa réprimande. ''J'aurais pu ranger et peindre la pièce entière en une minute.''

''Tu sais très bien pourquoi,'' dit la blonde en roulant des yeux. ''Cela serait plus épuisant pour toi d'utiliser autant de magie seule que de le faire à l'ancienne. Et comme Blue a dit que je devais utiliser ma magie avec modération jusqu'à la naissance du bébé, c'est la seule façon de faire. De plus,'' elle fit un sourire moqueur, ''cela forge le caractère.''

''Très bien,'' concéda la brune en soupirant.

Elle s'excusa pour aller se changer et mettre des habits moins contraignants, se préparant à remplacer Emma dans sa tâche comme elle venait de la mettre sur la touche. Ses habits de détente semblaient être la meilleure option. Régina enfila donc un pantalon de yoga et un débardeur de sport rouge sang. Elle ne se montrait dans ce genre de vêtements que devant Henry – et maintenant occasionnellement Emma, même si elle essayait d'éviter d'en mettre devant l'objet de ses désirs. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix sur le moment, à moins qu'elle ne soit prête à sacrifier un vêtement de designer pour sauver sa présentation. Elle soupira devant le miroir, attachant ses cheveux avant de rejoindre les deux femmes dans la chambre de leur future enfant.

''Eh bien, je ne t'avais jamais vue dans ce genre d'habits avant,'' commenta immédiatement Snow.

''Maman, laisse la tranquille,'' répondit la blonde.

''Je ne me moque pas !'' répondit Snow, indignée à l'idée d'être offensante. '' _J'aimerais_ ressembler à ça dans des affaires de sport.''

Ce compliment bizarre la rendit mal à l'aise.

''Mettons-nous au travail,'' suggéra-t-elle de façon autoritaire. ''D'accord ?''

Snow obéit, et ensemble, elles commencèrent à ranger les jouets et vêtements. Il y avait peu de discussion entre elles à part des commentaires sur les objets du bebé, en partie à cause du refus de la brune de développer les différents sujets soulevés par Snow. Elle savait trop bien ce que pensait Snow White. Elle sentait ses pensées s'attarder autour d'elles, attendant la bonne occasion pour sortir. Elle imaginait la femme incapable de garder un secret pendant une certaine durée.

''Tes cheveux sont très bien aussi,'' sortit Snow bizarrement encore une fois, lui faisant gagner un regard désobligeant. ''Tu ne trouves pas Emma ?''

Et voilà, la vérité sacrée de Régina menaçait de sortir à nouveau à la surface. Snow avait à peine tenu vingt minutes.

''Bien sur,'' répondit Emma comme si c'était évident. ''Régina est toujours belle.''

''Merci, je...'' répondit-elle distraitement, toujours abasourdie par un tel compliment venant de la part de la blonde. Elle était aussi très embarrassée d'être le centre de la conversation, sachant que c'était encore une tentative désastreuse de Snow pour les rapprocher. ''Je vais chercher un verre d'eau,'' dit-elle enfin, nécessitant un instant pour retrouver ses esprits. ''Emma, tu en veux un aussi ?''

Régina attendit à peine la réponse affirmative de la blonde avant de quitter la pièce et de rejoindre la cuisine.

Une bouteille de Merlot l'accueillit au bord du comptoir comme la brune prit les verres . Elle le regarda un long instant, pensant qu'elle avait bien besoin d'un ou deux verres de vin maintenant. Malheureusement, il était trop tôt pour commencer à boire, et écarter ses problèmes par ce moyen n'était pas une bonne solution. Ainsi, elle remplit les verres de glaçons et d'eau comme prévu et monta les escaliers, avec regret.

Le tapis atténua les bruits de pas de la brune comme elle atteignit le couloir, et très vite elle put entendre les voix d'Emma et de sa mère. Leurs tons étaient étouffés mais audibles, et son ventre se retourna instinctivement.

'' _Bien sûr_ que je trouve qu'elle est attirante,'' entendit-elle la blonde siffler. ''J'ai couché avec elle, non ?''

Le sang de la brune se figea. Dans un sens, elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas écouter cette conversation, et pourtant ses pieds avaient cessé de bouger. Elle retint sa respiration, et le seul bruit venant du couloir était le claquement des glaçons contre le verre dans ses mains tremblantes.

''Manifestement quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer,'' répondit Snow en faisant une grimace audible. ''Mais je ne comprends pas. Tu ne veux même pas _considérer_ te mettre en couple avec la mère de tes enfants ?''

Régina fut parcourue de sueurs froides. Il s'agissait de _la_ question qu'elle se posait tous les jours, à savoir si Emma avait déjà ou pourrait un jour la voir de cette manière. Mais elle ne voulait pas la réponse maintenant. Pas quand elle espionnait depuis le couloir, ses mains tremblant de peur.

''Ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous,'' entendit-elle Emma insister. ''C'est évident que nous tenons l'une à l'autre, mais aucun de nous deux n'a envie de passer notre relation à ce niveau-là.''

Un véritable tristesse emplit la brune, et elle était sûre qu'elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi vide. Ses jambes semblaient être des sacs de sable comme elle les traînait le long du couloir pour aller dans la chambre, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'en entendre plus, ainsi elle passa la porte, s'éclaircissant la gorge pour montrer sa présence.

''Voici ton eau,'' dit-elle comme un robot, incapable de regarder les deux femmes dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus être ici. Elle voulait juste être seule, se retrancher sur elle-même et disparaître pendant un instant. Emma la remercia en prenant le verre, et Régina fit l'erreur de regarder son visage, qui lui souriait si joyeusement.

A ce moment, la brune était certaine de sentir quelque chose en elle se briser. Ce sourire lui avait toujours réchauffé le cœur, mais maintenant son estomac se tordait de douleur. Ce sourire n'appartenait pas à Régina, ni Emma. Elle ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

Et Snow et Emma regardèrent Régina curieusement. Il y avait une boule dans sa gorge qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ravaler, qui menaçait de briser sa fragile façade.

''Vous savez quoi,'' dit Régina, faisant un trop large sourire et espérant qu'elles ne remarqueraient que sa voix vacillait, ''Je pense que j'ai envie d'une tranche de citron.''

C'était une piètre excuse, mais c'était tout ce que Régina avait trouvé sur le moment. Elle ne prit pas le temps de regarder si les femmes avaient cru à son mensonge, car si elle ne se retournait pas et quittait la pièce dans la seconde, ses larmes s'échapperaient contre sa volonté.

Elle n'avait aucune intention d'aller dans la cuisine, et à la place se dirigea dans la direction opposée, vers sa propre chambre. Le lit était fait n'importe comment, clairement par Emma, et Régina ne put supporter de regarder cette pièce où elle avait tenu la femme qu'elle aimait dans ses bras pendant tant de nuits. Elle se dépêcha de la contourner, se verrouilla dans la grande salle de bain puis se laissa tomber contre la porte. Sa main était appuyée fortement sur sa bouche pour essayer de taire le bruit des larmes qu'elle retenait.

Elle glissa doucement contre le sol, et apporta ses genoux à sa poitrine, laissant enfin s'échapper les larmes. ''Cela ne devrait pas me blesser'', se dit-elle. Ce ne devrait pas du tout la blesser car elle faisait preuve de bon sens. Emma ne ressentait pas ce que Régina éprouvait pour cette belle idiote aux yeux de biche, et la brune le _savait_. Elle l'avait toujours su.

Et pourtant, elle avait espéré. Contre toute logique ou raison, elle avait trouvé de l'espoir dans les petits gestes, les conversations faciles, et la façon dont Emma la regardait certaines fois, de la même façon adorable qu'elle regardait leur fils.

Elle s'était monté la tête. L'illusion venait de biser en éclats, et à présent elle faisait face aux conséquences de s'accrocher à ses espoirs de façon irresponsable. Mais elle avait besoin de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas sa première peine de cœur, se rappela la brune, forçant ses jambes chancelantes à se relever. Cela ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle devrait porter un masque. Régina attrapa un gant de toilette et le mouilla avec de l'eau froide pour apaiser ses yeux gonflés.

Essuyant ses joues, elle mit son masque en place. Cela ne fit rien pour apaiser la douleur à l'intérieur, mais la femme qu'elle apercevait dans le miroir apparaissait calme.

Pour un moment.

Il n'y eut besoin que d'un coup contre la porte pour que la brune aperçoive dans son reflet combien ses yeux démentaient son masque.

''Régina ?'' appela Emma de l'autre côté. ''Tout va bien ?''

''Bien sûr, très chère,'' répondit la brune, ignorant que son ventre se tordait à l'entente de la voix de la femme. ''Je me rafraîchis juste.''

Elle avait un jour trouvé de l'espoir dans la façon qu'elle se sentait quand elle embrassait Emma, se rappela-t-elle de façon inopportune. La tendre façon quand elles se collaient l'une à l'autre, comme deux roues dentées qui s'encastrent ensemble, encore et encore. Elle n'avait pas imaginé ce sentiment, elle ne pouvait pas. Et pourtant, il y avait cette sensation tenace de doute, sur tout, et elle devait savoir.

Ouvrant la porte un peu trop urgemment, elle trouva la blonde de l'autre côté, n'ayant jamais eu l'intention de partir avant que Régina ne se montre. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa tête inclinée comme un petite poupée perdue, et la vue était à la fois réconfortante pour son souci, et adorable car il s'agissait d'Emma.

Attrapant le poignet de la femme enceinte, Régina la fit entrer dans la salle de bain, doucement, et ferma la porte derrière elles. La question évidente, empoisonnée et prête à sortir des lèvres de la blonde, fut ravalée comme la brune encercla de ses mains les joues d'Emma, et l'embrassa.

Le baiser était aussi tendre que désespéré, avec des langues désireuses et des mains qui instinctivement appuyèrent plus fort. Emma lui rendait le baiser, comme si elle voulait ce baiser comme Régina. Ce baiser semblait normal, si _réel,_ et la brune ne savait pas pourquoi maintenant cela la blessait encore plus.

''Que fais-tu ?'' Emma s'éloigna enfin, et si ses mots se voulaient être réprobateurs, ils n'en avaient pas du tout l'air, non pas quand son souffle était court et son visage si proche. ''Ma mère et mon frère sont ici.''

''Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être gênées à propos de _ça_ pendant notre baby shower,'' gronda la brune, maintenant toujours la femme proche d'elle, comme si elle avait peur que la lâcher serait pour toujours.

''Ouais,'' répondit la blonde, roulant légèrement des yeux, ''mais il y avait d'autres personnes pour la garder occuper à ce moment-là, et nous avons _failli_ être prises sur le fait.'' Elle se pencha légèrement en arrière, fronçant les sourcils à nouveau comme elle essayait de lire dans ces yeux marrons. ''Que se passe-t-il, Régina ?''

''Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des besoins,'' répondit simplement la femme, essayant d'avoir l'air dure et indifférente. Comme si cela ne signifiait rien du tout.

''Je le sais,'' approuva Emma. ''Mais tu n'es jamais comme ça. Tu n'es jamais... tu sais...'' éluda-t-elle,, mais Régina savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'était toujours Emma qui initiait. Régina n'osait jamais présumer quand l'autre femme aimerait ou pas ses attentions, alors elle attendait, attendait toujours, qu'Emma fasse le premier pas.

''Tu es _certaine_ que tout va bien ?'' demanda à nouveau Emma, lisant bien trop profondément dans l'âme de la brune.

''Ce n'est rien,'' insista Régina, se sentant ridicule et portant un masque qui ne trompait personne, et surtout pas Emma. ''Nous devrions y retourner.''

Elle enleva ses mains comme si celles d'Emma pouvaient la brûler, puis passa à côté de la blonde et sortit de la pièce. Elle avait l'impression d'être une imbécile à faire ça, et elle pouvait imaginer le visage perplexe de la femme. Mais si elle laissait à Emma le temps de répondre, de poser ces questions qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux, Régina était sûre qu'elle allait se briser.

Elle ne ferait pas ça à Emma. Elle ne mettrait pas ce poids sur les épaules de la blonde. Elle s'en sortirait seule.

 **OoOoOoO**

Plusieurs pénibles heures plus tard, la chambre de leur fille était meublée, rangée et peinte. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire était de remettre les meubles à leur place une fois que la peinture serait sèche – Régina et Emma s'étaient mises d'accord facilement sur des murs blancs et violets. Associés à des meubles marrons foncés et une silhouette de forêt sur le mur opposé au berceau du bébé Régina devait admettre que c'était vraiment parfait.

Maintenant, en tout cas, elle était épuisée. Ce jour avait été à la fois épuisant physiquement et mentalement, et bien qu'une part d'elle ne voulait rien de plus que de passer une nuit seule pour soigner ses blessures, la pensée de dormir sans la blonde était bien plus affreuse. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle voulait parler, et donc quand la blonde se colla à elle, Régina ne bougea pas, sans pour autant faire semblant d'être endormie comme ses yeux refusaient de se fermer et de lui permettre un sommeil réparateur.

Elle aurait dû se douter que son corps ne serait pas le pire obstacle au sommeil cette nuit. Elle pouvait sentir Emma se rapprocher encore et encore, une main sur sa hanche, et les lèvres contre sa nuque. Et cela faisait du _bien_. Cela faisait du bien, comme à chaque fois qu'Emma la touchait, que ce soit innocemment ou par provocation, la proximité de la blonde était tout et même plus.

Mais c'était trop ce soir. Elle le voulait tellement, mais n'aurait pas la force de donner en retour.

''Pas ce soir, très chère,'' réussit-elle à dire sans problème, tâtant gentiment la main baladeuse de la blonde.

''Régina, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?'' appela Emma, se positionnant sur son coude. ''Tu étais pourtant partante il y a quelques heures.''

Il n'y avait aucun moyen que la brune lui dise que son cœur était trop lourd ce soir. Que chaque os de son corps donnaient l'impression d'être faits de béton, lui suppliant de ne pas bouger.

''Je suis juste fatiguée, Emma.''

Régina grimaça. Encore un mensonge. Mais elle avait besoin d'un espace émotionnel, même si la femme était toujours présente physiquement à ses côtés. ''Je m'en occuperai demain, je te le promets.''

''D'accord,'' murmura en retour la blonde, pas du tout convaincue mais elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas le moment de demander. Ce que Régina ne s'attendit pas fut un doux baiser final à la base de sa nuque, ni Emma lui murmurant, ''J'espère que tu sais que tu peux me parler. De tout.''

Le ventre de la brune sursauta à nouveau face à cette offre, sentant le corps derrière elle se déplaçant laborieusement jusqu'à ce qu'Emma et elle soit dos à dos – la position la plus confortable pour la femme et son ventre proéminent. La plupart des nuits, Régina se serait collée à elle, s'endormant avec les petits coups de pieds du bébé contre sa main.

Mais pas ce soir.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence se fit dans la pièce, et Régina ne savait pas si la blonde dormait ou pas. Elle détestait qu'elles soient allées au lit avec cette tension.

''Je suis désolée, Emma,'' murmura-t-elle enfin dans le noir.

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

* * *

 _Et voilà, encore deux chapitres pour cette fiction. Je vous remercie pour votre lecture, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

 _A bientôt._

 _Merci à Summerspell, qui comme toujours gère pour revoir mes traductions. Thanks my love._


	8. Chapitre 8

**OFM 8**

 **Bonjour à tous, voici la suite de cette histoire. Il ne restera plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci :D.**

 **Petit message pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera peut-être pas dans le prochain mois car je suis pas mal occupée, de par les différentes corrections que j'ai et par ma vie étudiante. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirai cette histoire quoiqu'il arrive.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, vos reviews, et merci aux guests à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre.**

 **Je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre.**

* * *

''Vous vous êtes disputées avec 'Man ?'' demanda brusquement Henry, installé de l'autre côté d'une table chez Granny's. Il avait récemment estimé qu'il était devenu trop âgé pour continuer d'appeler son autre mère, 'Maman', comme il le faisait auparavant. Il allait bientôt être grand frère, après tout, il était donc temps de devenir plus mature. Régina continuait de faire en sorte qu'il ait parfaitement conscience qu'il serait toujours son petit garçon, et que l'arrivée du bébé ne changerait jamais la place qu'il tenait dans sa vie, ni dans celle d'Emma.

''Bien sûr que non, mon chéri,'' répondit-elle dans un froncement de sourcils, incapable de dire ce qui avait provoqué une telle question. ''Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?''

''Je ne sais pas,'' dit Henry, haussant les épaules. ''Vous êtes toutes les deux très silencieuses et, vous avez l'air tristes depuis quelques semaines.''

Son fils arrivait toujours à deviner ses émotions, et la brune se sentait un peu coupable qu'il ait réussi à ressentir la haine qu'elle avait d'elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour lui autant qu'elle l'était pour Emma. Le fait qu'il ait réalisé que ses deux mères agissaient bizarrement inquiéta la brune. Son attitude avait peut-être aussi un impact négatif sur l'objet de son affection.

Régina voulait seulement rendre la blonde heureuse. Le bonheur de sa famille était ce qui lui importait le plus – même sa propre fin heureuse ne serait pas placée avant celle d'Emma et de ses enfants. Penser qu'elle était en train de faire le contraire lui était totalement insupportable.

''Tout le monde est assez stressé,'' dit-elle dans un sourire pour cacher au mieux sa détresse. ''D'ici quelques semaines, ta sœur sera bientôt là, et il y a beaucoup à faire. Mais Emma et moi irons mieux, et nous t'aimons très fort. Essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter.''

Henry lui jeta un regard sceptique, et Régina sut très bien que ses mots ne suffiraient pas à apaiser les doutes qu'il avait. Après tout il était, et c'était très exaspérant, le fils de la blonde. Pourtant, le garçon fut assez courtois pour laisser tomber l'affaire en secouant la tête dans un ''qu'importe ce que tu dis''.

''Vous avez trouvé le prénom ?'' demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

''Nous sommes toujours en pleine discussion,'' soupira Régina.

Avec Emma, elles trouvaient toutes deux qu'il était important que le prénom ait un sens, même si elles ne semblaient pas pouvoir se mettre d'accord pour le trouver. Quand l'une n'aimait pas le prénom, l'homonyme n'allait pas à l'autre. C'était comme une partie de ping-pong, une de plus que la brune semblait perdre comme elle souhaitait toujours donner à Emma tout ce qu'elle désirait. Le prénom de l'enfant était un sujet bien trop important, et, à la fin de la journée, Régina savait que la blonde ne serait pas d'accord qu'elle le choisisse à sa place.

Henry haussa les épaules. ''A ce rythme, je vais probablement l'appeler 'petit canard' jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, de toute façon.''

''N'essaie même pas,'' ordonna fermement la brune, tout en la pointant du doigt. ''Elle aura un parfait et adorable prénom, et je ferai en sorte que tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire.''

''Relaxe, maman,'' dit Henry, riant légèrement, pas effrayé le moins du monde. ''Tes menaces sont devenues un peu faibles.''

Oh, comme il avait raison, pensa-t-elle. Elle était passée d'une envie de détruire tout bonheur à chercher le prénom de sa fille. Il était dingue de voir comme les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Emma l'avaient changée.

Gentille, soupira Régina. Elle était devenue gentille. Et le pire était qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Au moins, Henry ne voyait plus en elle la moindre trace de l'Evil Queen, sauf lorsqu'il blaguait. La blonde était peut-être la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivé.

''Es-tu préoccupé par autre chose ?'' demanda-t-elle. ''Être enfant unique pendant treize ans est bien long. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire.''

''Je ne suis pas inquiet, maman,'' rit Henry. ''Toi et 'Man avez rompu la malédiction en me faisant un baiser de véritable amour. De quoi devrais-je être inquiet ?'' Son assurance rassura Régina. Elle aimait sa petite fille. Elle n'en pouvait plus de l'attendre, de l'élever, et de l'aimer. Mais Henry serait toujours celui qui avait fait d'elle une mère. Son fils. Tant qu'il en avait conscience, elle ne serait pas inquiète. ''Je veux juste être le meilleur grand frère possible. Enfin, grandir entouré de personnages de contes de fée n'est pas vraiment habituel. Elle va avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider.''

Le visage de la brune s'illumina face à l'amour apparent de Henry pour sa petite sœur, pour cette petite fille qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontrée mais qu'il chérissait déjà de tout son être. Le fils d'Emma, se dit-elle, cette fois sans mauvaise pensée. C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle elle l'aimait – et elle aussi. Henry et Emma avaient réellement le cœur sur la main.

''Hey, mamie !'' s'exclama-t-il, faisant grogner Régina avant même qu'elle ne se soit tournée. Elle avait réussi à éviter Snow du mieux possible pendant deux semaines, et avait espéré continuer encore longtemps. Mais apparemment, sa chance avait tourné.

Snow et Henry commencèrent une discussion sur l'école et les filles, et bien d'autres choses une conversation étrangement normale entre une grand-mère et son petit-fils, malgré l'âge de Snow. Comparé à Régina, il voyait régulièrement la femme, presque tous les jours, ainsi tous les sujets furent rapidement épuisés, malheureusement.

''Henry,'' implora Snow, ''peux-tu me laisser un instant pour parler à ta mère seule à seule ?''

''Bien sûr, mamie,'' répondit-il, ne voyant pas du tout la demanda silencieuse de sa mère pour qu'il reste alors qu'il filait vers le comptoir pour profiter de gâteaux gratuits en discutant avec Ruby.

Snow prit sa place, débordant d'une telle excitation que Régina put facilement éclater comme un ballon.

''Quoi ?'' aboya la brune, vraiment pas d'humeur pour supporter Snow ou quoi que ce soit qu'elle ait envie de dire qui méritait d'interrompre son repas avec Henry.

''Comment ça va avec Emma ?'' demanda la femme, aussi naïve que le jour où Régina l'avait rencontrée.

''Cela irait mieux si tu avais garder la bouche fermée,'' cracha la brune, retenant toutes les injures qu'elle voulait dire à la femme qui avait encore une fois bouleversé tout son monde.

''Que veux-tu dire par là ?'' demanda-t-elle, toute joie disparaissant de son visage. ''J'ai promis de ne pas révéler ton secret, Régina. J'ai rompu cette promesse une fois, mais je ne le referai plus jamais.''

Non intentionnellement, songea la brune, en pensant que c'était chez elle une seconde nature. Elle pourrait faire durer le plaisir, faire souffrir Snow pour qu'elle se demande ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, mais la voix d'Emma dans sa tête lui suppliait de ne pas le faire.

''Je vous ai entendu parler,'' répondit-elle à la place, regardant ses bras croisés sur la table. ''Dans la chambre d'enfant. J'ai entendu ce qu'a dit Emma.''

Snow eut l'air dévastée par cette pensée.

''Régina,'' dit-elle, la voix remplie de trop de sympathie, ''tu ne peux pas croire qu'elle le pensait vraiment.''

''Ah bon ?'' répondit la brune avec du mépris, agacée par la sensation de réconfort offert par Snow. ''Je t'en prie, _dis moi tout_.''

''Je t'ai dit que je voyais la façon dont tu la regardais, comme si cela te blessait,'' répondit Snow. ''Mais ce que tu ne remarques pas est la façon dont elle _te_ regarde.''

Régina se moqua de l'autre femme. Comme si elle raterait quelque chose de si évident, quelque chose qui lui donnerait l'espoir qu'elle cherchait désespérément. Elle avait peut-être des tendances masochistes, mais ce mal au cœur était tel que personne ne voudrait l'endurer. Elle n'aurait jamais manqué un signe qui aurait pu apaiser sa souffrance.

''Je suis plutôt sûre que je vois Emma quand elle me regarde,'' dit Régina avec un ton condescendant, ''et elle ne semble pas du tout blessée.''

''Bien sur que non,'' approuva Snow, faisant un geste de la main pour écarter cette pensée. Elle fit un sourire, comme si elle se préparait à changer la donne. ''Elle te regarde comme si le monde était en train de sombrer et que tu arrangeais tout.''

Le cœur de Régina s'accéléra à la pensée, faisant naître une lueur d'espoir bien qu'elle essaya désespéramment de supprimer. Elle avait entendu ce qu'Emma avait dit. Régina n'avait peut-être pas de détecteur de mensonges, mais elle l'avait _entendue_ , fort et clairement. Croire aux idées fantasques de Snow ne ferait que la faire souffrir davantage.

''C'est absurde,'' insista la brune, espérant que l'autre femme n'avait pas remarqué le doute dans sa voix. ''Je l'aurais remarqué.''

''Je ne suis pas surprise que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué, honnêtement,'' répondit-elle, continuant sur sa lancée, comme si c'était quelque chose d'aussi évident que le temps. ''Je veux dire, tu ne la vois pas quand tu rentres dans une pièce. Si tu voyais juste la façon dont son visage s'illumine au moment où elle pose ses yeux sur toi.''

L'étincelle d'espoir prit feu, juste un instant, mais Régina refusa de la laisser se consumer. Snow n'avait aucun droit de la forcer à raviver ces sentiments. Ils appartenaient à Régina, et si elle voulait les enterrer, c'était son droit. Mais, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle sentait toujours cette sensation dans sa poitrine. Si elle ne pouvait l'arrêter, elle laisserait les flammes alimenter sa colère à la place.

''Pourquoi t'investis-tu autant ?'' siffla-t-elle. ''Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas t'occuper de tes affaires pour une fois ? Ce n'était peut-être pas parfait entre Emma et moi, mais tout allait _bien_. ''

''C'est ma fille,'' répondit Snow, sérieuse à présent. ''Cette lueur ? Je veux la voir dans ses yeux à chaque moment, tous les jours. Et crois le ou non, je le veux pour toi aussi.'' Elle fit une pause, regardant Régina tout en secouant la tête. ''Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que tu la rends _heureuse_?''

Si seulement c'était vrai, pensa-t-elle, les paroles de son fils d'il y a quelques minutes résonnant encore. Elle voulait croire Snow, plus que tout au monde, mais rien que d'y croire lui ferait trop de mal. Sa gorge se resserra, lui faisant prendre conscience des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Elle ne pouvait pas en entendre plus.

''Si tu as fini,'' la brune ignora la dernière remarque de la femme, appelant son fils, ''Henry a encore des devoirs à faire avant d'aller se coucher. Je suis sûre que tu peux comprendre.''

Elle se leva du box en prétendant ne pas remarquer le froncement de sourcil de Snow, perplexe, face à ce flagrant congédiement. Régina enfila son manteau avec détermination, pressant Henry à la rejoindre quand il apparut à ses côtés en se dépêchant de la suivre. Une pensée luttait toujours dans sa tête et, au lieu de partir, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

''Tu penses voir tellement,'' soupira-t-elle. ''Mais crois-moi, tu ne vois pas tout.''

 **OoOoOoO**

Fixant le noir de sa chambre, Régina n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle essayait d'empêcher le ridicule discours d'espoir de Snow de prendre place dans son cœur. Elle savait qu'Emma, allongée à ses côtés, ne dormait pas non plus, comme elle était habituée au bruit du souffle de la blonde quand elle dormait, mais là elle n'entendait que rarement son souffle et des grognements. Pourtant, la brune fit semblant de dormir. Si Emma savait qu'elle était éveillée, elle saurait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et Régina ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait pour le moment.

Le lit bougea, et la brune entendit Emma se lever et se dandiner pour aller dans la salle de bain pour la quatrième fois en moins de quarante minutes. Elle ne tarda pas à revenir, même si cette fois, elle renifla distinctement en se recouchant, brisant ainsi le silence. Régina connaissait trop bien ce bruit après tant de mois, et elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

''Emma ?'' appela-t-elle gentiment. ''Que se passe-t-il ?''

''Rien'' répondit rapidement la blonde, surprise par la voix de Régina. ''Ce n'était pas mon intention de te réveiller.''

''J'étais déjà réveillée,'' la rassura-t-elle tout en s'asseyant. ''Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Laisse-moi t'aider.''

''Ce n'est pas possible !'' pleura la blonde, ses larmes coulant librement comme elle n'arrivait plus à les retenir. ''Elle est assise sur ma vessie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir envie de pisser tout le temps, comme si j'allais mouiller le lit ! Mais à chaque fois que je vais aux toilettes – rien. Ensuite je me rallonge et tout recommence encore et encore. Je veux retrouver mon corps. Il faut que ce bébé naisse maintenant !''

''Chuttt, calme toi,'' dit Régina, devenue experte pour apaiser l'anxiété de la blonde. ''Nous avons juste besoin de lui trouver une meilleure position, n'est-ce pas ?''

Reconnaissante d'avoir pris du temps pour faire des recherches sur presque tous les aspects de la grossesse et ses effets sur à la fois la mère et l'enfant, Régina ordonna à la femme de se mettre sur ses mains et genoux en expliquant que cela devrait aider à la relaxer.

Emma fit comme demander, mais ses larmes ne cessèrent pas.

''Je suis désolée, Régina,'' renfila-t-elle. ''Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec tout ça.''

''Pas besoin de t'excuser, très chère,'' répondit la brune, quelque peu sidérée par ces excuses misérables, bien qu'une partie d'elle, coupable, savait d'où cela venait. ''Tu ne me déranges pas. Je suis là pour ça.''

''Alors pourquoi agis-tu si bizarrement ces derniers temps ?'' gémit-elle, le mur se cassant enfin comme une vague d'émotions émergea. ''J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux plus de moi et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait de mal !''

Tout ça dans le but de la rendre heureuse, se réprimanda Régina. Bien sûr, la blonde était hormonale, fatiguée, et émotionnelle. Peut-être que sans tous ces facteurs, elle ne serait pas autant bouleversée. Avant sa grossesse, jamais on n'aurait trouvé Emma pleurer autant au milieu de la nuit, et la brune était certaine que mentionner ces tristes incidents serait interdit une fois que le bébé serait né. Mais, pour le moment, Emma _était_ hormonale et fatiguée, et elle pleurait à cause de Régina, personne d'autre n'était à blâmer.

''Rien, Emma,'' répondit la brune, le cœur lourd face à sa responsabilité dans la détresse de la femme. Elle passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux dorés, un geste d'affection qu'elle avait retenu bien trop longtemps. ''Tu n'as rien fait de mal. J'ai juste été...'' elle chercha ses mots pour s'expliquer, des mots qui pourraient offrir un peu de réconfort, sans aucun mensonge flagrant. ''J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Mais je vais faire mieux, je te le promets.''

Emma approuva de la tête dans un geste bizarre dû à la position à quatre pattes. La respiration de la blonde s'adoucit et les larmes commencèrent à s'arrêter, et Régina jura de ne plus jamais être de nouveau la cause de ses larmes.

''Je déteste être enceinte,'' gémit Emma. ''Je veux dire, ouais, c'est incroyable et « le miracle de la vie » et tout le reste, mais personne ne parle de toutes les parties pénibles – je suis _toujours_ fatiguée, presque _tout_ me blesse, et j'en ai _tellement marre_ de pisser cent fois par jour !'' Elle souffla d'indignation. ''Je jure devant dieu, si nous décidons d'avoir _plus_ d'enfants, tu as intérêt à être celle qui les porte la prochaine fois.''

''Je ne peux pas, justement,'' dit Régina, un peu nostalgie. Emma se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, et la brune réalisa qu'elle n'en avait jamais discuté. ''Je ne peux pas être enceinte.''

Le visage de la blonde se contorsionna en un mix de sympathie et de honte.

''Merde, Régina,'' marmonna-t-elle. ''Je suis une idiote. Sérieusement, je n'en savais rien. Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'en aies jamais parlé avant ?''

''Honnêtement, ça fait un certain temps que je n'y avais pas pensé,'' dit la brune, se surprenant légèrement elle-même. Pendant un temps, il lui était pénible d'en parler, mais maintenant cette douleur semblait bien plus lointaine. ''Grâce à toi, je peux être mère deux fois. De quel corps ils proviennent n'est pas important. De plus,'' elle fit un petit sourire à la femme toujours sur ses mains et genoux, levant ses sourcils d'une manière dramatiquement comique, ''de ce que j'ai pu entendre, la grossesse ne semble pas du tout attirante, de toute façon.''

Enfin, Emma fit un sourire, un _réel_ sourire, grâce à la taquinerie de la brune. Ce sourire se propagea sur son visage comme un rayon de soleil jusqu'à ce que ses yeux brillent d'une lueur de joie et de soulagement, absente depuis bien trop de jours.

 _Elle te regarde comme si le monde était en train de sombrer et que tu arrangeais tout._

N'y pense même pas, se mit en garde la brune. Et alors, qu'est-ce que cela changerait qu'elle soit celle qui mette ce si beau sourire sur le visage de la blonde ? Cela ne signifiait rien, même si Régina ferait tout pour le garder sur ce visage.

''Est-ce que ça va mieux ?'' demanda-t-elle en faisant un signe vers le ventre de la blonde.

''Je pense que oui,'' répondit Emma, se remettant sur ses hanches. ''Oui, beaucoup mieux. Merci, Régina.''

Elle ne pensait pas mériter une telle gratitude, pas alors qu'elle avait été si négligente ces derniers temps et, franchement, coupable. Mais tout allait mieux à nouveau, et Régina ferait tout pour cela reste comme ainsi.

''Ce n'est rien très chère,'' dit-elle dans un sourire rassurant.

''Eh bien cela représente quelque chose pour moi,'' dit Emma en haussant les épaules, se tournant pour s'allonger dans une position confortable, son dos face à celui de sa compagne de chambre. Pendant un instant, Régina pensa que leur discussion était finie et se positionna pour essayer vainement de se rendormir, jusqu'à que la voix d'Emma résonne à nouveau :

''Tu veux sentir le bébé ?'' demanda-t-elle, presque timidement devant leur position pour dormir qui était, jusqu'à récemment, devenue la norme. ''Elle est très active ce soir.''

Une partie de Régina pensa que peut-être cela n'était pas une si bonne idée de retomber dans de telles habitudes, mais la vérité était qu'Emma lui _manquait_. Elles n'avaient pas cessé de partager le même toit, la même table au dîner, ou le même lit, pourtant Régina avait été totalement autre part ces deux dernières semaines. Et, tout ce qu'elle voulait était de sentir à nouveau le corps de la blonde contre le sien, et leur fille frapper contre sa main.

''Oui, avec plaisir,'' répondit-elle en se mettant en place et redécouvrant sa parfaite position contre les courbes de la blonde. Sa main retrouva sa place sur le ventre de l'autre femme. Régina ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme une main douce vint se placer sur la sienne au même moment où elle sentit un coup du bébé.

Tout ça, ici, était le bonheur absolu.

Régina commença à s'endormir presque immédiatement, se sentant vraiment bien pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

''Régina ?'' murmura la blonde après quelques instants de silence.

''Mmm ?'' marmonna-t-elle en retour.

''Je peux avoir d'autres enfants,'' dit Emma avec hésitation. ''Si tu en veux d'autres, je veux dire. Je pourrai le faire à nouveau.''

Régina rit contre la peau douce du dos d'Emma, trop prise dans son plaisant cocon pour se rendre compte de l'absurdité de _prévoir_ d'agrandir leur famille alors qu'elle n'était même pas en couple.

''C'est très noble de ta part, très chère,'' répondit-elle avec affection. ''Mais pourquoi ne pas se focaliser sur celle qu'on va avoir pour le moment.''

''D'accord,'' concéda la blonde, se déplaçant légèrement pour être dans la chaleur du corps à côté d'elle. ''Bonne nuit, Régina.''

''Bonne nuit, Emma.''

 **OoOoOoO**

Les choses retournèrent à la normale après cet épisode, en grande partie. Régina s'occupa à nouveau de tous les besoin d'Emma avec amour, la blonde arrêta de prétendre n'avoir pas besoin d'aide, et elles faisaient l'amour à nouveau régulièrement, voire même plus qu'avant.

La plus visible différence se notait chez Emma. Elle n'était pas seulement heureuse à nouveau, elle ne tenait plus du tout en place, la plupart du temps – sauf au sujet de prendre son congé de maternité plus tôt, sous l'insistance de Régina et David – et était plus affectueuse que ce dont la brune pouvait se souvenir.

C'était une bénédiction et, bien sûr, une malédiction.

''Qu'y-a-t-il à manger ?'' Emma avait l'habitude de demander en regardant par dessus son épaule, provoquant un frisson quand ses ongles passèrent délicatement sur son dos. La brune sentit un souffle chaud sur sa peau quand Emma se tourna pour fredonner dans son oreille, ''Cela a l'air délicieux,'' avec son corps toujours pressé contre le sien. Régina faisait de son mieux dans ces moments pour résister à l'envie de prendre la femme dans ses bras, d'enfouir son nez dans cette chevelure dorée et de lui murmurer en retour, ''Pas aussi délicieux que toi,'' avant de s'autoriser à goûter à cette peau qu'elle désirait tant.

Elle avait failli céder à la tentation plus d'une fois.

Quand Emma voulait avoir son attention, ce n'était plus avec un petit coup ou une tape, mais plutôt en la saisissant de sa main. Elle ne la lâchait pas comme elle lui parlait avec excitation d'informations bénignes qu'elle aurait trouvées, et Régina se voyait sourire comme si elle venait de gagner à la loterie. La brune ne désirait rien de plus que de lier leurs mains ensemble et embrasser cette adorable créature, un baiser qui n'était pas une invitation à plus, juste le simple plaisir de l'acte en lui-même.

Les soirées télé avec Henry étaient les pires. Elles voulaient pouvoir passer du temps ensemble avec leur fils avant que le bébé n'arrive, mais vers la fin de la soirée Emma était généralement trop fatiguée pour faire autre chose. Ils avaient l'habitude de se lover sur le canapé ensemble, une tête blonde endormie allant progressivement sur l'épaule de Régina, et la brune se retrouvait bloquée entre sa famille endormie. Une main passait sur les cheveux de Henry, pendant que l'autre voulait faire exactement la même action pour la femme qui portait leur enfant, posée à ses côtés.

C'était éprouvant, pour ainsi dire, de devoir constamment nier ses propres sentiments et désirs pour Emma quand celle-ci lui montrait des signes qui encourageaient ses sentiments, comme si ce n'était pas une option.

Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi, et même si les choses allaient beaucoup mieux depuis la nuit où elles avaient parlé, cette constante bataille interne était toujours là.

Il était encore tôt lorsque Régina se réveilla après une nuit très intense physiquement, aussi elle se sentir plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. La brune avait toujours été très forte pour compartimenter les choses, même si cela semblait dysfonctionner en compagnie d'Emma, et quelques fois il lui était difficile de se rappeler la différence entre ce qu'elles faisaient chaque nuit et le fait de faire l'amour.

Il s'agissait de ces matins où la brune se levait avant tout le monde, ne perdait pas de temps à chercher des vêtements car elle quittait silencieusement la chambre, se dirigeait en rampant dans sa robe de chambre jusqu'à la cuisine et frissonnait légèrement comme ses jambes nues s'adaptaient au fait d'être séparées de la chaleur de la blonde. Il faisait toujours plus froid sans la Emma autour, mais qu'importe, quelques instants de solitude lui était nécessaire, pour à la fois pleurer et récupérer.

Résolue à procurer un vrai petit-déjeuner pour sa famille et à le préparer à temps avant qu'il ne se réveille, la brune finit sa tasse de café et se leva, déterminée à contrôler ses émotions et se préparer pour sa journée. Elle surveillait la poêle contenant des œufs brouillés quand une Emma en pyjama s'avança vers elle en se dandinant pour lui faire un bisou de 'bonjour' sur la joue.

Comme son cœur désirait se catapulter de sa poitrine, Régina décida qu'il était temps qu'elle dise quelque chose à ce sujet.

''Tu ne peux pas faire ça,'' gronda-t-elle, semblant troublée et loin du ton de réprimande qu'elle avait voulu obtenir.

''Faire quoi ?'' demanda Emma, se battant pour se hisser sur le grand tabouret à côté du plan de travail.

''M'embrasser,'' clarifia la brune. Elle baissa le regard vers la poêle en parlant, prétendant s'occuper des œufs, alors qu'elle pourrait le faire les yeux fermés.

''Depuis quand ?'' lança la blonde avec un peu de moquerie dans la voix, montrant qu'elle ne prenait pas cette conversation au sérieux.

''Sur la joue,'' réitéra la brune, désirant soudainement ne pas avoir amené cette discussion en entendant les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, et réalisant à quel point cela devait sembler absurde mais elle resta ferme. ''Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser sur la joue.''

''D'accord...'' répondit Emma, non convaincue.

''Il doit y avoir une limite,'' continua Régina, sentant qu'il fallait que ce point soit éclairci, pour le bien de sa santé mentale. Elle ne pouvait continuer à vivre comme ça, comme dans deux réalités différentes – une où elle n'était pas autorisée à toucher Emma, et l'autre où la blonde la touchait constamment, comme si cela signifiait quelque chose.

''Et te faire un bisou sur la joue dépasse cette limite, mais pas le sexe ?'' demanda Emma, bien trop logique. ''Régina, cela n'a aucun sens.''

Elle avait laissé tant de choses couler, avait autorisé tant d'affection entre elles non seulement durant ces dernières semaines, mais depuis qu'Emma était enceinte. Peut être même plus. Elle ne devrait pas vraiment être surprise de devoir expliquer tout à la blonde.

''Nous vivons ensemble, nous avons un fils, et bientôt une fille, et nous dormons ensemble, aussi dans le sens figuré du terme, presque chaque nuit,'' exposa la brune, en ignorant la douleur que ses prochains mots allaient provoquer. ''Si nous ne sommes pas un couple, nous ne devrions pas agir comme tel.''

Elle s'attendait à une sorte de réfutation, une moquerie, une remarque sarcastique qui démonterait l'idée d'elles deux comme couple. Et non pas un long et pensif silence, ponctué par un petit et incertain, ''Si ?''

''Pardon ?'' bredouilla la brune, pas seulement prise au dépourvu mais aussi sérieusement perplexe face à cette question.

''Tu as dit 'si','' répéta la blonde doucement. ''Est ce que,'' elle hésita, s'arrêtant avant de trouver le courage de continuer, ''tu _veux_ que l'on soit en couple ?''

Oh non, paniqua Régina. Elle voulait juste éteindre les étincelles qui menaçaient de s'enflammer à l'intérieur d'elle, et non pas ajouter du fuel aux flammes. Elle en avait trop dit sans s'en apercevoir. Il était impératif de contrôler les dommages à présent.

''Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit,'' siffla-t-elle sur la défensive. ''Aucune de nous deux n'a envie de passer notre relation à ce niveau-là.'' Régina grimaça, répéter ces mots la blessait encore plus. '' _N'est-ce pas_ ?''

Encore un long silence, puis enfin Emma prit la parole, d'une toute petite voix.

''Tu as entendu ce passage ?''

Entendre était un euphémisme. Le monde entier de la brune avait été ébranlé et à jamais altéré par ces mots. Son cœur avait été brisé en mille morceaux, et elle commençait tout juste à le recoller avec des bouts de scotch qui tenaient à peine.

''Clair et net, très chère,'' répondit-elle, bien trop consciente de la vulnérabilité qu'elle faisait preuve dans ses paroles. ''Ne t'en fais pas.''

''Régina,'' la voix d'Emma se brisa, et ses yeux brillaient, larmoyants. ''Laisse moi t'expliquer.''

Mais la brune ne voulait pas d'explications. Elle ne voulait pas entendre à voix haute toutes les raisons qui avaient méchamment violenté son cœur sur le pourquoi elles ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. Une explication ne la ferait pas aller mieux.

''Je suis presque sûre que j'en ai entendu assez,'' dit-elle, résolue.

''D'accord, mais tu vois,'' Emma tint bon, semblant retrouver de la force quelque part. ''Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que j'étais contente que ce soit toi ? Je le pensais vraiment. Et si tu m'avais demandé la raison à ce moment, je n'aurais probablement pas su te répondre, parce que j'avais toujours 'mes murs érigés' ou quelque chose dans le genre.''

Cela attira l'attention de Régina, et Emma attendit que la femme ait éteint le gaz et l'ait regardée dans les yeux avant de continuer.

''Mais ces derniers mois... Je n'aurais pas pu les traverser sans toi. Tu t'es tellement bien occupée de moi – de nous tous. Et je suppose que j'avais peur au début, mais maintenant je sais,'' Emma descendit de son perchoir en se dandinant, se rapprochant de Régina comme elle lui dit enfin la vérité. ''Je crois en toi, je savais que tu ne me laisserais jamais, même si cela devenait difficile. Je t'ai fait confiance pour ne jamais briser mon cœur.''

Un tremblant, '' _Quoi ?_ '', fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de Régina, car ce qu'Emma venait de dire était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre, mais son cœur refusait de laisser ces paroles l'atteindre. ''Que veux-tu dire ?''

''Ce n'est pas évident ?'' demanda Emma avec un sourire triste, et il lui était inconcevable de se montrer si fragile, mais pourtant c'était le cas. Régina ne pouvait répondre, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle avait manqué.

''Je suis amoureuse de toi,'' sortit Emma, la voix remplie de paroles qui firent se serrer le cœur de la brune tellement fort, que cela lui fit mal, mais de la plus belle des façons. ''Je pense que je suis tombée de plus en plus amoureuse pendant tout ce foutu temps. Donc, j'espère vraiment que,'' Emma déglutit, prête mais anxieuse pour prendre le risque, ''peut-être, tu retournerais mes sentiments.''

Régina secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas réel. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire. Elle n'avait jamais ce qu'elle désirait le plus, et les personnes comme Emma Swan n'aimaient pas les gens comme elle, peu importe combien la brune le désirait.

''Mais tu as dit–'' commença-t-elle dans un dernier essai de déni.

''J'ai menti.'' la coupa fermement la blonde. ''Tu sais comment elle est. Je lui ai menti pour qu'elle me laisse en paix.''

Et comme ça, Régina n'eut plus aucune raison de ne pas la croire. Le feu qu'elle avait essayé pendant tant de temps de contenir prit vie, coulant dans ses veines et réchauffant le froid de son âme.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses pendant un long moment après ça, perdues dans l'immensité de l'instant, et essayant de comprendre comment tout avait changé si rapidement.

''S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose.'' dit Emma, cassant enfin le silence. ''Je suis en train de mourir sur place là.''

''Oui,'' se força à admettre Régina avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de trouver une autre raison de déni. Tout ce qu'elle désirait était devant elle, lui disant qu'elle pouvait finalement l'avoir, qu'elle la voulait.

''Ouais ?'' répéta la blonde avec espoir, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux et coulant le long de ses joues. Régina ne perdit pas une seconde avant de les sécher.

Elle entoura la timide tête de ses mains, tellement pleine d'espoir et d'amour que Régina réalisa soudainement que ces sentiments _avaient_ été là depuis le début. Pour la première fois, elle embrassa la femme de ses enfants, pas par pure luxure ou désespoir, mais avec tout l'amour et désir qu'elle pouvait voir se refléter dans les yeux de la blonde.

''Je t'aime, Emma,'' dit-elle enfin, ces mots la débarrassèrent enfin de ce poids sur ses épaules. ''Je t'aime tellement.''

''Merci dieu,'' soupira Emma, les mots sortirent de sa bouche et arrivèrent directement à Régina comme la femme se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser, la suppliant de ne jamais la laisser. Et la brune soutint ce baiser, lui promettant par chacun de ses baisers qu'elle serait toujours à ses côtés.

Régina l'embrassa, et l'embrassa, et _l'embrassa_ , ayant l'impression que ce sentiment d'amour et de liberté, finalement autorisé à s'exprimer, ne disparaîtrait jamais. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle pourrait embrasser Emma Swan tout le jour durant, et d'un coup Régina réalisa qu'à partir de ce jour, elle _pouvait_ le faire. Les baisers d'Emma étaient seulement siens, tout le jour, tous les jours.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre les lèvres de la femme, pensant que chaque seconde de ce dilemme valait le coup. Elle l'endurerait encore et même mille fois de plus si cela signifiait atteindre ce moment.

''Dégueu,'' la voix mécontente d'Henry les surprit et elles se séparèrent à temps pour le voir se diriger dans le couloir.

''Henry, attends,'' l'appela Régina avant qu'il ne disparaisse. ''Tu es d'accord avec tout ça ?''

''Avec quoi ?'' il fronça les sourcils, encore endormi et ne voyant rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

''Avec moi et Emma,'' dit-elle, réalisant qu'elles ne s'étaient pas encore lâchées, ''étant en couple.''

''Pourquoi me le demander maintenant ?'' demanda-t-il. ''Ça fait pas trois mois et quelques que vous êtes ensemble ?''

Maintenant, elle était perplexe. S'il avait dit, ''depuis tout ce temps,'' Régina l'aurait mis sur le compte de ses idées charmantes, se rappelant le jour où elles lui avaient annoncé qu'Emma était enceinte, quand il leur avait demandé si cela signifiait qu'elles allaient se marier. Trois mois étaient une période de temps assez curieuse, et la brune essaya tant bien mal de se rappeler ce qui avait pu arriver à cette période qui avait apparemment pu convaincre son fils.

''Plutôt trois minutes,'' gloussa Emma, posant ses yeux scintillants sur Régina avant de retourner son attention sur son fils. ''Pourquoi pensais-tu que nous étions déjà ensemble ?''

''Ma, _tout le monde_ pense ça,'' Henry roula des yeux comme si ses mères faisaient exprès de ne pas comprendre. ''Vous êtes toujours très tactiles et agissez étrangement en présence de l'une ou de l'autre. Les gens ne sont pas aveugles... et _je ne suis pas_ sourd,'' les réprimanda-t-il. ''Je sais que tu dors toujours dans la chambre de maman. J'ai vite appris à dormir avec mes écouteurs.''

''Henry !'' s'exclama Régina, totalement mortifiée en réalisant ce qui avait changé il y a trois mois, et son fils non seulement savait mais avait _entendu_. ''Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?''

''Parce que je n'avais _vraiment_ pas envie d'avoir cette conversation, que je suis plutôt certain que nous avons à présent.'' grogna le garçon, ses épaules s'abaissant en signe de défaite.

''Oh mon dieu, moi non plus,'' répondit Emma avec un air de dégoût, ressemblant à un enfant comme elle tournait ses petits yeux tristes vers Régina. ''Est-ce _obligatoire_?''

Regardant à tour de rôle entre les deux airs horrifiés, la brune décida qu'elle n'était pas plus intéressée par cette discussion.

''Allons juste prendre notre petit-déjeuner,'' concéda-t-elle. ''Nous pourrons en discuter dans la soirée.''

Emma sourit triomphalement, plaçant un doux baiser de gratitude sur les lèvres de l'autre femme. Régina fut certaine qu'elle ne serait jamais fatiguée de ces petits gestes.

''Cool,'' murmura Henry. ''Je suppose que ça veut dire que vous deux allez toujours être comme ça ?''

La blonde attrapa son bras pour faire un câlin groupé, et Régina se surprit à sourire secrètement tandis que l'autre femme lui fit un bisou sur la tête.

''Ah ça tu peux le dire, gamin.''

* * *

 _Et voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu. J'attends avec impatience vos avis._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez enfin le prénom de l'enfant, avez-vous une idée ? :P (sans regarder la version originale évidemment, ce serait trop simple autrement et un peu inutile)_

 _Merci à Summerspell pour ses corrections toujours aussi efficaces, merci d'être dans ma vie._


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Bonjour à tous, voici enfin la fin de cette traduction. Je sais que ça a mis beaucoup de temps mais j'ai eu une année universitaire assez chargée avec l'occasion de partir en année Erasmus, et j'ai donc dû mettre de côté la traduction pour pouvoir me concentrer sur mes cours tout en essayant de trouver du temps pour corriger des chapitres.**

 **Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont réellement encouragée à poursuivre cette traduction et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, dans le cas contraire plaignez vous à l'auteur directement :P.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Régina était en retard au travail ce matin, à la surprise de son assistante qui savait très bien l'affinité que le Maire portait à la ponctualité. Elle avait vraiment essayé de partir de la maison à l'heure, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à se décider à franchir la porte, ayant besoin encore d'un regard, d'un contact, d'un baiser de la femme qu'elle ne _voulait absolument pas_ laisser derrière elle pour une pile de fichus dossiers, après ce qu'elles venaient de confesser.

Emma Swan _l'aimait_. Cette idiote magnifique lui retournait son amour. Régina ne pourrait définitivement pas se concentrer sur son travail aujourd'hui.

''Madame le Maire ?'' Son assistante la regarda depuis la porte de son bureau vers midi, interrompant son constant fil de pensées sur Emma, et ayant l'air assez perplexe face au sourire qui refusait de quitter le visage de sa patronne. ''Un rendez-vous non prévu s'est présenté.''

''Faites-le entrer.'' répondit Régina, reconnaissante pour la distraction, et pas le moins gênée d'espérer que cette fameuse distraction soit Emma.

Sa joie fut vite écartée quand elle aperçut Rumple entrer dans son bureau, même si rien ne pouvait vraiment voler la magie de la journée. Et l'envie de découvrir les raisons de sa visite commença à s'éveiller.

''Que me vaut le déplaisir ?'' railla-t-elle contre cet homme que Henry et Emma aimaient nommer 'ami-ennemi'. Un mot ridicule, pour sûr, mais quand ils lui avaient expliqué la signification, elle avait concédé que cela pouvait s'appliquer dans une certaine mesure.

''Je viens en paix, votre Majesté,'' dit-il en faisant une révérence ironique. ''Et apporter des cadeaux.''

''Quelle sorte ?'' demanda-t-elle sceptique, ne doutant pas complémentent de lui mais gardant une certaine prudence.

''Voyez par vous-même…'' déclara-t-il tout en plaçant un cadeau soigneusement emballé sur son bureau. Emballé par Belle sans aucun doute.

Avec une légère appréhension, elle déballa le paquet, puis ouvrit le carton pour découvrir un mobile bébé composé de licornes blanches et bleu foncé en verre.

''Eh bien, tu as dû chercher longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?'' lança-t-elle malicieusement en reconnaissant immédiatement l'objet. ''Cet objet est dans ta boutique depuis des décennies.''

''Il aurait dû appartenir à la Sauveuse,'' répondit Rumple. ''Nous pensions qu'elle apprécierait pouvoir le donner à son enfant.''

Oh, pensa Régina, Emma aimerait vraiment ce cadeau – ne possédant plus grand chose de son enfance, et encore moins qu'elle pourrait donner. Elle devrait attendre pour pouvoir lui présenter ce cadeau si elle ne voulait pas voir Emma éclater directement en larmes.

''Eh bien sûr par 'nous', tu veux dire Belle,'' déduisit Régina, gardant ses pensées pour elle-même qui semblaient être correctes comme Rumple ne réfuta rien. ''Quel est le piège ?'' demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. ''Il y en a toujours un avec toi.''

Il fit un large sourire, avec un regard espiègle qui pour un autre pourrait sembler chaleureux, mais Régina savait qu'il avait des motifs secrets.

''Allons, Régina,'' roucoula-t-il de façon affreuse, désarmante. ''L'enfant de la Sauveuse et de l'Evil Queen ? Elle aura une force à reconnaître. Le pouvoir qu'un tel enfant pourrait porter... Eh bien, disons que je préfère être du bon côté quand elle deviendra adulte.''

''Égoïste comme toujours,'' gronda Régina.

''Pas entièrement,'' répondit-il. ''Je pense aussi à ma femme. Mais mes raisons comptent-elles vraiment ? Je propose une paix, aujourd'hui et à jamais.''

Sous d'autres circonstances, elle lui aurait ri au visage. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, c'était presque inimaginable. Elle ne voulait pas que leur passé sordide retombe sur leur fille innocente, et ainsi elle n'allait pas refuser un accord qui assurerait la sécurité de sa fille.

''Très bien,'' répondit la brune, pas du tout convaincue que cela serait permanent, mais prête à accepter l'offre pour le bien de son enfant. ''Tu as ta paix.''

''Excellent,'' Rumple fit un grand sourire et se prépara à partir. ''Dans ce cas, je vous laisse à votre travail.''

''Rumple, attends,'' appela-t-elle avant qu'il ne sorte bien qu'elle n'aimait pas avoir à lui demander quoique ce soit. Une inquiétude étant toujours ancrée dans son esprit, moins elle aurait à voir cet homme, le mieux ce serait.

Cependant, même si les diplômes médicaux des infirmières leur donnaient des connaissances suffisantes pour les soins prénatals, leurs connaissances étaient limitées à celle de ce monde et ne leur donnaient qu'une brève idée sur les circonstances de la conception de l'enfant. Malgré la déclaration de la blonde voulant avoir d'autres petits bébés Swan-Mills, Régina ne souhaitait pas que cela ne se produise tant qu'elle n'était pas prête. Rumple avait déjà répondu à leurs questions avant et, malheureusement, la brune ne savait pas vers qui d'autre se tourner.

''Emma et moi ne cherchions pas à avoir d'enfant avant que tout cela ne se produise,'' dit-elle vaguement pour se renseigner. ''Comment pouvons-nous... _reporter_ cela à plus tard ?''

Rumple ricana et Régina devina qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à être aussi ambiguë qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

''Je n'aurais jamais imaginer que cela devienne un problème pour vous deux, d'après vos propres dires.''

''Eh bien,'' Régina leva le menton, détestant avoir à donner à cet homme la satisfaction, mais elle ne cacherait jamais ni se sentirait honteuse de sa nouvelle relation avec Emma. ''Cela nous inquiète à présent.''

''Heureusement pour moi que j'ai fait cette paix quand j'ai pu,'' gloussa-t-il à l'idée une ribambelle de bébés magiques d'Emma et Régina. ''Si Miss Swan peut se souvenir de prendre la pilule, tout devrait bien se passer,'' répondit-il sans rien demander en échange, respectant son accord. ''Pas besoin de compliquer les choses.''

''Régina ?'' appela une voix du couloir – voix qui fit s'envoler son cœur. Elle aurait dû se douter que la blonde ne demanderait jamais la permission avant de débarquer dans son bureau. ''Oh,'' dit la femme honteuse en apercevant Rumple. ''Je ne voulais pas déranger.''

La brune n'arrivait pas à croire que le fait d'être réunie avec la femme après seulement quelques heures d'absence pourrait à ce point faire s'emballer son cœur – comme une lycéenne allant à son bal de promo. Toute sa vie, elle avait espéré pouvoir ressentir cela, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé que ce serait cette femme avec ces cheveux blondes en batailles et un ventre arrondi par son propre enfant qui rendrait la chose possible.

''Tu ne déranges jamais, très chère,'' répondit Régina affectueusement. ''Mr Gold allait justement partir.''

''En effet,'' répondit l'homme. ''Et puis-je encore une fois vous féliciter toutes deux.''

Puis il partit. Régina roula des yeux et Emma le regarda avec suspicion jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la pièce.

''Que te voulait-il ?'' demanda la blonde une fois qu'elles furent seules.

''Apparemment, il a peur de notre fille,'' répondit la brune, amusée.

''Il peut en effet,'' approuva la blonde. ''Petit canard va lui botter les fesses un de ces jours.''

''Sans aucun doute,'' rit Régina, incapable de quitter du regard cette vision devant elle. Se dirigeant vers le bureau, Régina porta ses mains sur les joues de la blonde, posant un baiser amoureux sur ses douces lèvres – un geste dont elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour le privilège de faire. ''Et donc, que me vaut ce plaisir ?''

''J'ai apporté le déjeuner,'' déclara la blonde, levant un sac marron que Régina n'avait pas encore remarqué. ''Je sais que c'est stupide mais j'avais juste'', elle haussa les épaules timidement, ''je voulais vraiment te voir.''

''Ce n'est pas du tout stupide,'' assura Régina, sachant très bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle plaça le sac de nourriture sur son bureau avant de retourner son attention vers la blonde. ''Tu m'as manqué.''

Emma rayonna tellement à ces mots que toute l'appréhension qu'avait eu Régina de laisser son cœur s'exprimer disparut immédiatement. C'était réel, et le Maire devait se le rappeler sans cesse, incapable de croire combien elle était chanceuse.

''Tu nous as manqué aussi,'' répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire, une main placée sur son ventre pour montrer leur enfant. Régina se rapprocha et plaça sa main sur celle d'Emma, lia leurs doigts et fut heureuse de sentir leur bébé bouger.

''C'est marrant,'' dit Emma, caressant l'avant-bras de la brune. ''Techniquement rien n'a changé, mais pourtant tout semble différent à présent.'' Elle fit un grand sourire en continuant : ''Différent en _bien_ , évidemment.''

''Oui,'' opina Régina. ''Ce sont vraiment de très bons changements.''

Elle embrassa Emma à nouveau. Elle le devait, parce qu'elle pouvait enfin le faire, et c'était tellement tentant et attirant d'embrasser quelqu'un de si délicieux, de si désireux. Embrasser Emma n'avait jamais été une corvée, mais en même temps, la sensation procurée n'avait jamais été ainsi. Il y avait toujours un sens de devoir, de responsabilité et d'attente enfin du moins c'est ce qu'avait ressenti Régina. A présent c'était un privilège des plus luxueux, et la brune comptait bien en savourer chaque seconde tant que le destin le lui permettrait – pour l'éternité, elle espérait.

Mais quand Emma gémit, Régina reconnut directement que ce n'était pas un gémissement de plaisir, et elle s'éloigna rapidement.

''Est-ce que je t'ai blessée ?'' demanda-t-elle rapidement, inquiète.

''Non, non,'' promit Emma, le souffle court, les bras enserrant son ventre. ''Juste des crampes ou quelque chose du genre.''

''Des crampes ?'' questionna la brune. Cela ne semblait pas normal. Elle avait fait des recherches et aucune ne parlait de crampes lors de la fin de grossesse. ''Depuis combien de temps cela dure ?''

''Par-ci par-là toute la matinée,'' Emma haussa des épaules en signe de désintérêt. ''Je vais bien, vraiment. Nous devrions manger.''

''Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit recommandé,'' répondit Régina aussi calmement qu'elle le put.

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda-t-elle de façon innocente.

''Emma, chérie,'' Régina essaya d'être la plus douce et réconfortante possible. ''Je pense que le travail a commencé.''

Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent de peur, et Régina la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer.

''Cela ne s'est pas passé comme ça avec Henry ?'' demande la brune. Emma secoua la tête.

''Henry était en retard,'' expliqua-t-elle. ''Ils ont dû déclencher l'accouchement. Ça a été beaucoup d'attente suivie par une très grande douleur. Cela n'était pas du tout comme ça.''

Le Maire réalisa que la blonde était entrée en travail bien avant son réveil et elle comprit tout à coup pourquoi elle était arrivée si tôt dans la cuisine, alors que d'ordinaire Emma se réveillait bien plus tard.

''C'est bien trop tôt,'' insista désespérément la blonde. ''Elle ne devrait pas arriver avant au moins deux semaines !''

''Tu es enceinte de trente-sept semaines,'' répondit Régina. ''Le bébé est arrivé à terme. Ella nous avait prévenues que cela pourrait arriver à n'importe quel moment.''

''Je ne suis prête,'' Emma était au bord des larmes. ''Je pensais que j'aurais plus de temps. Régina, je ne suis encore prête.''

Régina prit son visage entre ses mains à nouveau, laissant son pouce caresser tendrement ses joues. Elle espérait avoir plus de temps elle aussi, et bien sûr qu'elle avait peur, mais leur petite fille allait enfin faire son apparition dans leur monde et elle ne pouvait pas être plus aux anges. Avec Emma à ses côtés, elle savait qu'elles y arriveraient.

'' _Tu_ n'es peut-être pas prête,'' dit Régina calmement. ''Mais _nous le sommes_. On peut le faire, ensemble.''

Emma la regarda, les yeux toujours remplis de peur, mais aussi de confiance et c'était amplement suffisant pour Régina. Elle pourrait supporter le reste.

"Ça y est," déclara la brune, incapable de retenir sa joie comme elle plaçait un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre femme. "Nous allons avoir un bébé, Emma."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Elles firent un arrêt à la maison pour récupérer le sac de maternité que Régina avait déjà préparé sous l'avis contraire d'Emma qui soutenait qu'elles avaient encore le temps. Mais face à la détermination de la brune, elle avait fini par abandonner. Le Maire fit un sourire suffisant, pensant qu'une petite dose de ''Je te l'avais bien dit'' serait la bienvenue. Cette pensée et son sourire disparurent instantanément quand Emma apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte en faisant la moue, une expression qui pourrait vite se transformer en larmes.

''Que se passe-t-il ?'' demande la brune.

''Je viens juste de perdre les eaux,'' répondit difficilement la blonde. ''Je déteste cette situation. Pourquoi avoir un bébé doit être si douloureux ?'' Comme pour illustrer sa réponse, une contraction la prit, et le visage d'Emma se tordit de douleur. ''Régina !'' cria-t-elle comme elle avait du mal à respirer.

Régina fut à ses côtés immédiatement, soutenant la blonde. Emma s'agrippa à son bras – si fort qu'elle aurait pu laisser une marque – en essayant de surmonter la douleur. Régina ne dit rien, se focalisant uniquement sur Emma pour la supporter et l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

''Comment de temps ?'' haleta Emma à peine une minute plus tard, desserrant enfin sa prise sans pour autant la relâcher.

''Neuf minutes,'' répondit la brune. ''Tes contractions deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes, et je dirais même qu'elles ont l'air plus fortes. Ce qui signifie que nous devons nous préparer et y aller avant que ce bébé ne décide de se montrer dans notre couloir.''

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d'Emma, et Régina considéra cela comme un succès, faisant de son mieux pour garder la femme calme, décontractée, et aussi heureuse que possible malgré son inconfort.

Lorsqu'Emma fut prête, elles appelèrent Ella et partirent enfin en direction de l'hôpital, cependant les contractions venaient de plus en plus vite et la situation était tout sauf calme. Emma se tordait de douleur et la brune avait énormément de difficulté à se concentrer sur la route pour arriver en sécurité à destination.

''Putain, Régina,'' cria Emma. ''J'ai l'impression de devoir pousser !''

''Tu n'as pas intérêt,'' ordonna Régina, toujours aussi calme malgré cette situation. ''Nous n'aurons pas ce bébé sur le bord de la route.''

Elle ne se sentait pas calme du tout. Mais son seul objectif pour le moment était de garder Emma et leur bébé en sécurité. Elle avait promis, et avait l'impression que la situation commençait à lui échapper doucement. Régina appuya un peu plus fort sur l'accélérateur.

''Encore un peu, Emma,'' assura-t-elle, autant pour la blonde que pour elle-même. ''Nous y sommes presque.''

Par la grâce de Dieu, ou du destin, ou de n'importe quelle force qui pourrait veiller sur elles, elles arrivèrent à l'hôpital à temps. Emma fut immédiatement installée sur une chaise roulante et ils se dépêchèrent de l'emmener dans la zone d'accouchement.

''Mon dieu,'' murmura Ella en vérifiant la dilatation de la blonde. ''Dix minutes de plus et vous auriez dû accueillir ce bébé vous-même, Régina.'' Elle retourna ensuite son attention sur Emma, qui était déjà branchée à plusieurs moniteurs – Régina étant incapable de comprendre l'utilité d'autant de machines. ''Emma, il est temps. Le bébé arrive _maintenant_.''

En prenant du recul, elles auraient pu devenir que leur enfant viendrait à sa façon – quand elle l'aurait décidé et aussi rapidement qu'elle l'aurait jugé. Elles n'auraient jamais leur mot à dire.

''Je ne peux pas,'' pleura Emma. ''Cela fait tellement mal. Régina...''

''Allez-y,'' dit Ella en hochant la tête vers Emma. Etant déjà au-dessus de la femme et lui tenant les mains, Régina ne savait pas ce qu'elle était supposée faire d'autre. Elle n'avait jamais vécu une naissance, ni par elle-même ou en tant que témoin, et toutes les recherches possibles ne l'avaient pas préparée suffisamment pour ce qui allait venir.

''Asseyez-vous avec elle,'' ordonna Ella, en voyant la confusion si présente sur le visage de Régina.

Régina n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'installer sur le lit, tenant la future maman entre ses cuisses et liant les mains ensemble.

''Je suis ici, Emma,'' murmura Régina à l'oreille de la blonde. ''On va faire face à cette situation ensemble, comme je te l'ai promis il y a quelques mois. Tu te souviens ?'' Emma se calma un peu, hochant la tête faiblement, déjà épuisée par les efforts fournis. "Je sais que c'est difficile, et que cela fait mal. Mais je ne vais rien laisser arriver à toi ou notre bébé. Tu dois juste faire ce qu'Ella va te demander, et après notre rencontre avec notre petite fille, tu pourras faire une sieste bien méritée.''

Emma sourit malgré elle à cette vision, tant fatiguée par les machines sur son corps. Mais elle était prête à présent. Après un bref hochement de tête à Ella, il fut temps de commencer.

''Très bien, Emma,'' dit Ella avec un ton déterminé. ''Quand tu sentiras la prochaine contraction, j'ai besoin que tu pousses le plus fort possible.''

Les contractions venaient tellement rapidement, Emma obéit à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

''Je peux déjà voir la tête !'' annonça Ella, excitée. ''Encore, Emma.''

Emma poussa, encore et encore. Cela sembla durer une éternité pour Régina : attendre leur enfant tout en écoutant les cris de douleur de sa chérie. Tout cela ne dura en fait que quelques minutes. Dans un tourbillon que Régina pouvait à peine comprendre, les lumières de la salle vacillèrent et brillèrent. L'instant d'après, Emma se reposa contre son corps, tout en haletant, et l'enfant fut posé sur sa poitrine.

''Oh mon dieu,'' cria Emma d'émotion en enserrant l'enfant. ''Coucou, petit canard.''

Des larmes tombèrent des joues de Régina comme elle enserra la blonde pour caresser la toute petite créature. Magique n'était même pas suffisant comme mot pour pouvoir décrire cette enfant. Même si elle était toute rouge et pas encore nettoyée, avec ses lèvres qui ressemblaient tant à celle de Régina, et ses grands yeux vifs, qui étaient sans aucun doute ceux d'Emma – et condamnés à être la chute de Régina – elle était la parfaite combinaison des deux. Régina ne trouvait pas cela cynique de penser qu'elle était la plus jolie de toutes les petites filles du monde.

''Emma,'' dit Régina d'une voix rauque, la voix remplie d'émerveillement. ''Elle est vraiment parfaite.''

''Maman ?'' appela gentiment Ella, tenant une paire de ciseaux dans les mains. ''Voulez-vous couper le cordon ?''

Régina hocha la tête, désirant faire partie de chaque élément de la naissance de sa fille. Pas que cela amenuise son amour pour Henry, mais c'était une expérience toute nouvelle pour les deux mères, et il fallait profiter de chacun de ses aspects au maximum.

''Nous avons réussi,'' dit Emma, ayant l'air tant étonnée tout en se tournant, suffisamment pour que Régina puisse lui faire un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. ''Nous avons réussi, Régina.''

''Oui,'' répondit la brune en souriant, pensant que de tout ce qu'elles avaient accompli ensemble, celle-ci était la meilleure. ''En effet.''

OoOoOoOoO

On emmena le bébé pour le nettoyer, le mesurer et l'envelopper. Cela ne prendrait pas longtemps, quelques minutes au plus, mais Régina ne bougea pas, gardant Emma dans ses bras pour la soutenir car elle savait très bien que ces premiers moments de séparation seraient compliqués après avoir porté leur enfant pendant si longtemps.

Quand tout fut fait et que leur petit être assoupi fut retourné, Régina se leva pour aller passer des coups de fil nécessaires, en premier leur fils, puis les parents d'Emma.

Henry cria tellement de joie quand Régina lui annonça la nouvelle qu'elle fut obligée d'éloigner l'appareil de son oreille, et Emma rit face au cri et la tête du Maire. Leur fils lui fit promettre, plusieurs fois, qu'elle devrait s'assurer que ses grands parents viennent le chercher en allant à l'hôpital.

Peu de temps passa avant que les Charmings fassent leur entrée, avec le garçon derrière. David resta en retrait avec Neal, réussissant à se contenir bien mieux que sa femme et son petit-fils : les deux s'étant dépêchés d'aller aux côtés d'Emma et du bébé. Le fait que Régina n'ait pas de famille à ses côtés ne passa pas inaperçu mais, honnêtement, toute la famille qui lui restait était là – même si certains avaient tendance à l'énerver plus que d'autres.

Henry s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté d'Emma, se rapprochant pour enlever doucement les couvertures qui étaient sur le menton de sa sœur.

''Wow, mamans,'' dit-il en hochant la tête d'approbation, ''elle est vraiment mignonne. Bon travail.''

''Merci Henry,'' rit Régina. '' 'La mignonnesse' était en haut sur notre liste de priorités.''

''Je pense que c'était évident qu'elle serait belle,'' déclara Snow. ''Maintenant, s'il n'y a aucune objection, je dois absolument prendre ma petite fille dans mes bras.''

Régina se hérissa légèrement, prise par un sentiment de possessivité.

''Doucement, maman,'' répondit Emma gentiment, semblant totalement sereine, sa voix calmant Régina. ''Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui doit la porter en premier. Régina a été tellement occupée à vous prévenir que Petit canard était arrivée, elle n'a pas encore pu la prendre.'' Elle se tourna vers Régina, caressant avec amour leur bébé placé sur sa poitrine. ''Voudrais-tu la prendre ?"

Régina sentit qu'elle allait à nouveau pleurer, à la fois pour la gentillesse d'Emma et à la perspective de pouvoir enfin prendre sa précieuse petite fille dans ses bras après tant d'attente.

''Oui,'' murmura Régina, presque incapable de prononcer le mot sans pleurer. ''Avec grand plaisir.'' Elle perdit la bataille quand la petite fut placée dans ses bras, se remémorant la première fois qu'elle avait tenu Henry dans ses bras.

Elle était submergée par des pensées sur sa fille et sur le fait que son fils avait grandi tellement vite. Henry avait-il déjà été si petit ? Certainement, il avait déjà dû grandir un peu durant les trois premières semaines de sa vie, avant qu'il ne soit recueilli par Régina, mais la brune ne réussissait plus à se rappeler qu'elle avait déjà saisi son fils dans ses bras de cette façon. Il s'agissait certainement d'un rappel, comme quoi il fallait chérir chaque seconde de chacune des deux existences de ses enfants.

''Quel est son prénom ?'' demanda David, s'approchant avec bébé Neal qui semblait très intrigué comme Snow s'était installée pour caresser ses petites joues.

Les deux mères se regardèrent dans les yeux, toutes deux coupables avant qu'Emma n'admette : ''Elle n'en a pas encore, en fait. On était supposées avoir un peu plus de temps pour y réfléchir.''

Sauf que, sans que la blonde ne le sache, Régina avait eu l'occasion d'y penser pendant longtemps, en particulier ces dernières semaines. Elle savait quel prénom plairait le plus à Emma, et même si Régina avait mis son veto dessus, les évènements des derniers jours lui avaient fait changer d'avis. Alors que, sans aucun doute, il y aurait des jours où elle se détesterait pour avoir pris cette décision ; elle savait comment nommer leur fille.

''Maria,'' annonça Régina avec certitude. ''Elle s'appelle Maria.''

Emma se tourna vers elle avec les yeux remplis de larmes, pleins d'adoration, d'espoir et d'amour – dont Régina ne se lasserait jamais. Elle n'essayait pas uniquement de rendre heureuse Emma cette fois. En regardant cette exquise petite fille dans ses bras, elle savait que ce prénom était parfait pour elle.

''Tu es sûre ?'' demanda Emma avec espoir, autant heureuse par la suggestion que Régina avait espéré qu'elle soit.

''Quel est le problème avec 'Maria' ? demanda David.

''C'est un très beau prénom,'' approuva Snow, souriant à son fils qui était suffisant proche de la petite pour tâter ses petites joues.

''C'est le plus proche qu'elle m'a permis pour te rendre hommage,'' répondit Emma, souriant toujours à la mère de ses enfants qui portait leur bébé dans ses bras avec tant de dévotion.

''J'ai nommé Henry en pensant à mon père,'' Régina haussa des épaules, feignant l'indifférence en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Emma. ''C'est normal que je te laisse la nommer en pensant à ta mère. De plus,'' elle laissa finalement tomber un peu sa garde, appréciant les efforts que la femme avait fait pour les aider à se rendre compte de leurs sentiments. ''au final, ce n'est pas un si mauvais homonyme à avoir.''

Snow fit un sourire moqueur à Régina, et leurs regards se trouvant, elles se comprirent. Régina lui sourit en retour, et pas un mot de plus ne fut nécessaire.

''Maria Swan-Mills,'' prononça Emma à voix haute, savourant le nom pour la première fois. Elle entoura la petite tête de ses mains, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. ''C'est parfait,'' dit-elle, ses doigts parcourant gentiment la joue de Régina et elle guida tendrement leurs lèvres ensemble. ''Merci.''

"Est-ce que vous prétendez encore que vous n'êtes pas en couple ?'' demanda Snow, ayant attendu un petit moment avant de commenter sur leur étalage d'affection, même si elle semblait fière d'elle après l'avoir dit. ''Ou cette charade est-elle enfin terminée ?''

Régina roula des yeux, mais elle souriait. Autant qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, Snow avait eu raison et elle lui en était vraiment reconnaissante.

''Oui,'' répondit-elle, regardant Emma par réflexe pour vérifier qu'elle n'affiche pas de signe de changement d'avis, mais elle ne trouva que ce sourire qu'elle adorait tant. ''Nous sommes en couple.''

''Non,'' corrigea la blonde, faisant remonter l'incertitude en Régina, mais l'expression de la femme ne la quitta pas comme elle rapprochait Henry d'elle et plaçait un baiser sur le front de Maria. ''Nous sommes une famille.''

OoOoOoOoO

Comme Maria avait décidé d'arriver dans ce monde un peu plus tôt que prévu, elle fut gardée à l'hôpital pendant quelques jours, par mesure de précaution. Emma aurait pu rentrer chez elle peu de temps après la naissance comme elle ne présentait aucun problème post-natal, mais personne ne pouvait la forcer à rentrer sans son bébé. Et ainsi, Emma et Régina passèrent les prochaines nuits dans un lit d'hôpital, comme très peu de personne oserait suggérer que l'Evil Queen rentre sans sa famille.

Quand elles purent enfin rentrer à la maison avec leur enfant, Emma fut une véritable boule de nerfs au contraire de Régina qui avait déjà vécu cela.

''Tu es sûre qu'on a bien tout ?'' demanda la blonde, anxieuse.

''Oui, très chère,'' répondit Régina. ''Et si nous avons besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous ne sommes pas loin.''

Emma se tourna vers leur petite fille endormie dans son porte-bébé, et ajusta le petit bonnet de couleur lavande sur ses minuscules oreilles.

''Tu penses qu'elle a assez chaud ? On est toujours en plein milieu de l'hiver… Peut-être qu'on devrait lui mettre une autre couverture.''

''Elle ira très bien,'' assura Régina à nouveau. ''Elle est très bien couverte et Henry réchauffe la voiture au moment où nous parlons.''

''Tu as installé le siège bébé, n'est-ce pas ?'' demanda Emma, trouvant une nouvelle inquiétude parmi les mots de réconfort. ''Tu es sûre que c'est bien sécurisé ?''

Régina aurait pu se sentir ennuyé si ces questions avaient été posées par une personne lambda. Mais il s'agissait d'Emma. Et même si ce n'était pas nécessaire, Régina trouvait l'attention que portait la blonde pour la sécurité de Maria et son bien être vraiment charmante.

''Emma, chérie,'' Régina arrêta de rassembler des bibelots pour prendre la blonde dans ses bras. ''J'ai déjà installé un siège bébé plusieurs fois avant. Avec nous comme mères, Maria sera sans aucun doute le bébé le plus en sécurité de Storybrooke. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant.''

Emma soupira, rit un peu d'elle-même et se détendit dans les bras de la brune.

''Elle est juste,'' commença la femme, jetant un autre coup d'œil au petit bout de chou, ''elle est si _petite_ , Régina. Bon sang, regarde-la ! Comment peut-on me confier quelque chose de si petit et si parfait ?''

''Il n'y a personne dans ce monde à qui je voudrais plus confier la vie de mes enfants,'' répondit Régina avec conviction. "Emma,'' elle poussa délicatement une mèche de cheveu blond des yeux de sa chérie. ''Ramenons notre bébé à la maison.'''

Avec un hochement de tête de conviction et non de certitude, Emma approuva, permettant à la brune de porter enfin leur fille dans la voiture. Henry était extatique à l'idée de pouvoir monter à l'avant, pendant qu'Emma était derrière avec Maria, l'observant pendant sa sieste.

La famille arriva à la maison, enfin réunie, et laissa les manteaux et sacs à l'entrée. Pour une fois, Régina ne s'en offusqua pas. Ils pourraient ranger plus tard.

''J'ai quelque chose pour toi,'' annonça Régina honteusement, sentant que c'était le bon moment. ''Un cadeau.''

''Régina,'' répondit Emma en souriant. ''C'est ton anniversaire et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te prendre quelque chose. De plus, tu sais que je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que de toi et les enfants.''

''J'ai eu assez d'anniversaire fêté dans ma vie,'' rit Régina. ''Et aucun d'eux ne m'a fait ressentir ce sentiment d'être à la maison avec nos enfants.''

Elles se sourirent, et Régina savait que la blonde comprenait qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur cadeau que les deux enfants.

''J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pendant que tu étais enceinte,'' persista Régina après un instant, ''et il semblerait qu'il est traditionnel d'offrir à la mère de ses enfants un 'beau cadeau'. Elle fouilla dans son sac jusqu'à trouver une petite boîte. ''Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi t'offrir pendant un long moment. Je voulais que ce soit quelque chose qui représentait notre famille, quelque chose que tu pourrais garder avec toi tout le temps. Et donc…''

Au lieu de finir sa phrase, elle présenta la boîte à Emma. La femme la regarda amoureusement en l'ouvrant, et elle fut au bord des larmes en découvrant le collier.

Il était constitué de quatre pendentifs accrochés à une chaîne argentée. Au milieu se trouvaient deux pierres porte bonheur : un diamant pour Henry et un grenat pour Maria. Deux charmes étaient à l'intérieur – un cygne et une couronne.

''Oh, Régina,'' Emma haleta comme les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, les hormones toujours en fonction et provoquées en particulier par la vue. ''Merci.''

Maria se mit à pleurer, comme pour demander à faire partie de la scène, et leurs regards se portèrent immédiatement sur elle.

''Je peux la porter ?'' demanda Henry, tout excité et impatient d'avoir enfin sa chance maintenant que les choses étaient plus calmes et qu'il n'y avait pas tout un tas d'adultes voulant porter sa sœur chacun son tour.

''Bien sûr,'' sourit Emma, prenant le petit bout dans ses bras. ''Elle va sûrement avoir faim dans pas longtemps, mais je pense qu'elle pourrait apprécier un petit moment avec son grand frère.''

''Eh bien, préviens-moi juste avant que cela arrive,'' implora Henry, horrifié à l'idée d'apercevoir accidentellement un _sein_ à nouveau. Les deux femmes rirent au moment où il s'asseyait sur le canapé, prêt à tenir l'enfant dans ses bras.

''Elle a besoin de manger, gamin.'' Emma rit face à son rictus. ''Tu vas devoir t'y habituer à un moment.''

Régina prit quelques photos du duo frère sœur ensemble, incapable de s'arrêter de capturer de superbes vues. Henry roula des yeux face à son comportement, mais sourit quand même. Elles savaient qu'il demanderait une copie des photos, même s'il prétendait détester ce moment.

La caméra mise de côté, Régina prit l'occasion de placer le collier autour du cou de la blonde, ses bras entourant Emma de derrière quand elle eut fini. Elle embrassa la peau qui lui était offerte, savourant l'odeur et le contact comme elles admiraient les deux enfants.

''Alors, que faisons-nous à présent ?'' murmura Emma. ''Vivre juste heureuses jusqu'à la fin des temps ?''

''Je ne sais pas très chère,'' rit Régina, bien plus heureuse et se sentant vraiment à la maison. ''Mais je ne pense que ce soit déjà notre 'happy ending'.''

''Ah oui ?'' Emma se tourna pour lui faire face, et la salua par un baiser.

''Non,'' répondit Régina avec un sourire triomphant. ''Je pense que ce n'est que le commencement.''

* * *

 _Et voici enfin la fin de cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me dire si cela vous a plu._

 _Je remercie Summerspell pour sa correction, je ne suis rien sans toi._

 _On se retrouvera sûrement pour une prochaine traduction d'un OS ou d'une histoire, à bientôt :D_


End file.
